Boy On Fire
by Billie Jean Hummel
Summary: Secuela de Turtle Hunger Games. Leonardo ha ganado los Juegos del Hambre, pero sin esperarlo se ha convertido en el blanco del Capitolio y de Los Rebeldes al mismo tiempo; ¿Podrá vivir en paz ahora que todos quieren algo de él?
1. Seis meses después

Disclaimer: Los juegos del hambre, Teenage mutant ninja turtles, personajes, situaciones y demás no son de mi propiedad, sino de sus respectivos autores; Suzanne Collins, Peter Laird y Kevin Eatsman.

Gracias a mi beta Haoyoh Asakura, sin ella este fic no sería posible.

No les pertenezco

No soy una pieza de sus juegos

No pueden controlarme

Ellos serán los únicos culpables

No voy a fracasar

No me daré por vencido en esta pelea

No voy a darles nada…

Nada… nada…

Girl on Fire by Arshad

Capítulo I

El cielo estaba totalmente oscuro, no había luna y todo a su alrededor parecía envuelto en una penumbra insondable si no se poseían gafas de visión nocturna.

¡Las gafas! Se hallaban en su mochila, pero no podía detenerse a buscarlas, si lo hacía lo alcanzarían y ese sería su fin; siguió corriendo, dando traspiés entre los árboles y las rocas, los matorrales y las raíces salidas; todo aquello sólo podía saberlo por el tacto y los tropezones.

Tenía un pie lastimado por haber tropezado con una de esas raíces y el resto del cuerpo parecía pesarle demasiado. Un grito se escuchó y luego el sonido del cañón repercutiendo por todo el lugar, ahogándolo todo con su sonido, casi haciendo retumbar la tierra y su cuerpo, al tiempo que el corazón pugnaba por escapársele por la garganta.

"¡Uno más!" pensaba. "¡Uno más...! ¡Vendrán por mí!"

Y aquel pensamiento daba alas a sus pies a pesar de todo, haciendo que aumentara la velocidad; ¿Hasta dónde pretendía llegar? ¿Había algún lugar a dónde refugiarse? Ni idea, sólo sabía que no podía quedarse quieto, no podía ni quería quedarse de pie en medio de la nada, envuelto en las sombras... las sombras que deberían ser sus amigas cómo solía decir su padre y que en ese momento sólo se le presentaban como una amenaza más a su vida.

El himno de Panem resonó, en el cielo aparecía una nebulosa imagen plateada que no pudo reconocer.

¿Quién era? ¿Quién había sido ahora? ¿El tres, el seis, el nueve? ¿Quién?

Dio un paso más y otro ruido llamó su atención, un ruido de ramas que se movían y varas secas que se rompían bajo los pies de alguien; alarmado continuó su carrera, esta vez más frenética, más desesperada.

¡Bam! De golpe alguien le caía encima y trataba de matarlo con uñas que parecían cuchillas, directas a su cuello; logró golpear, quitándose a ese alguien de encima y escurriéndose en el piso pese al dolor del tobillo; las botas antiderrapantes le ayudaban a no resbalar en la huida.

Sonó el cañón de nuevo, una y otra y otra vez; el himno de Panem se dejaba oír por toda la arena y otras imágenes borrosas aparecían en lo alto del cielo, anunciando...

Siguió corriendo, ¡No quería estar ahí! Ansiaba salir a como diera lugar y no hallaba la salida; escuchó más ruidos, pasos que venían detrás de él a toda velocidad; Volteó a ver, pero la penumbra seguía impidiéndole saber qué era lo que le seguía... ¡Si tan sólo hubiera un poco de luz!

Y pronto obtuvo algo de luz; a lo lejos se alzaba la enorme cornucopia dorada, brillante a pesar de no haber luna; corrió, era difícil por el dolor, pero corrió, más y más, sintiendo que si llegaba a ella estaría a salvo.

Sin embargo, algo se enredó en sus tobillos, haciéndole caer aparatosamente al piso; como se hallaba cerca de la cornucopia, la extraña luz que el oro irradiaba le permitía percibir algo de lo que tenía detrás suyo; miró al suelo y vio que aquello que le sujetaba los pies eran los tentáculos de la bestia del cenagal.

Pronto de entre los arbustos emergieron sus perseguidores; Liberia, la pantera del distrito dos, con el hacha en la nuca y los ojos perdidos; Dominus, su compañero, con la flecha en la frente y la cara cubierta de sangre.

Asustado luchó por zafarse de los tentáculos y seguir corriendo, pero no lo conseguía; cuando se giró hacia el frente pudo ver a Tyrene, arrastrándose hacia él, pues las piernas no le respondían gracias al cuchillo que se hallaba aún enterrado en el centro de su columna vertebral.

Luego aparecieron Ace y Sasha, cubiertos de sangre, ella con un hueco en el estómago, provocado por la cuchilla, él sin una mano y con el pecho atravesado por aquella línea, fina y profunda, provocada por la espada.

Avanzaban hacia él con el semblante rabioso, furioso, dispuestos a desquitarse por lo que les había hecho.

Leonardo se hallaba al límite.

Tras ellos aparecieron Usagi, con el cuello y el resto de la ropa cubierto de sangre y pus verde, con enormes protuberancias en distintas partes del cuerpo; Belle iba detrás suyo, con los miembros destrozados, como una muñeca que hubiese caído bajo las ruedas de un tren.

-No... Por favor... aléjense...- Murmuraba el chico al borde del paroxismo. Logró zafar sus pies de los tentáculos y levantarse de nuevo, pero en cuanto pudo hacerlo alguien le caía encima, frente a frente; el olor a ácido, carne y pelo quemado inundaba su nariz en un segundo.

Mientras que los ojos desorbitados y vacíos de Finch le miraban directamente a los suyos y en su oído se escuchaba el último aliento de la comadreja.

Lanzando un grito, Leonardo se incorporó de golpe; agitado y con el corazón desbocado, sintió que debajo de sus manos no había césped ni tierra, sino el blando y suave colchón de la cama.

Miró rápidamente a su alrededor; no estaba en el bosque, no estaba en la arena, se encontraba en su habitación, en la Aldea de los Vencedores; aquel cuarto con sus paredes de madera pintadas de amarillo pálido, sus finos muebles de caoba y la agradable y suave alfombra que cubría el piso de pared a pared.

El chico se pasó la mano por la cara, agitado y angustiado, luego se tapó la boca con horror; esperaba que nadie lo hubiera escuchado gritar, pero sabía que eso sería imposible. Miró el reloj sobre su mesa de noche, eran las cuatro de la mañana.

Se levantó de la cama y entró al baño, abrió el grifo y se remojó la cara un par de veces. Se miró al espejo, con las gotas del frío líquido aun escurriendo por su rostro y su mentón.

"Ya no eres un tributo, Leo..." Le decía aquella vocecita, parecida a la de Rafa, que resonaba en su cabeza.

-No, eres un vencedor... y eso puede que sea peor.-Se replicó a sí mismo y a la vocecilla en un susurro, mirándose todavía al espejo.

Suspiró; había estado teniendo esas pesadillas desde que había llegado del Capitolio, y cada vez se tornaban peor.

Se veía de nuevo encerrado en la arena; los muertos le visitaban en sueños y trataban de matarlo, de llevarle con ellos, de vengarse por lo que les había hecho, eran terribles pesadillas difíciles de soportar...

...aunque no eran del único tipo, también las había dónde, durante la cosecha, llamaban a Mickey para ser tributo, y él, por más que gritaba su ofrecimiento, no era escuchado, como si fuera invisible o no existiera, por lo que nadie podía verlo con la mano en alto, nadie podía escuchar sus reiterados gritos de ofrecimiento cómo voluntario y por más que se interponía, no podía detener a Mickey que avanzaba por la plaza, rodeado de agentes, escoltado hacia el escenario donde le esperaba Effie; o en otras ocasiones, Donny, que sí era escuchado en el acto cuando se ofrecía por su hermanito, era quien debía perderse en el interior del edificio de justicia acompañado de la estrafalaria mujer y de Haymitch; luego, le tocaba verlos en la arena, vestidos con las ropas de tributo, debiendo enfrentarse a los horrores que había vivido él.

... pero los peores eran cuando veía al presidente Saki, torturando a sus hermanos, cobrándose con ellos por lo que, él consideraba, la falta de su hermano mayor.

Sí, su falta; desafiar al gobierno de Panem ganando los juegos bajo sus propios términos al haber perdonado la vida de Belle, dejando en evidencia la crueldad del gobierno y los juegos ante toda la gente... desafiando al gobierno, desafiando al presidente.

Y este lo odiaba a muerte, eso se lo había dejado muy claro la primera y última vez que se habían visto frente a frente; cuando le dedicaba aquellas miradas cargadas de aquel sentimiento, aquellas miradas de amenaza.

Negó con la cabeza, como si esperara que así se pudiera eliminar por completo todas aquellas preocupaciones. Quería retomar la "normalidad" en su vida, suponiendo que aquello fuera posible con los cambios tan grandes que se habían dado en ella; pero quería intentarlo, gozar de aquel momento, de estar de vuelta con su familia, y más ahora que las largas celebraciones por su victoria habían terminado en el distrito doce.

Fueron semanas de ceremonias, eventos, banquetes para la gente importante del distrito (que no era mucha) y fiestas con comida gratis para todos, a lo que se sumaba la visita de grandes artistas y entretenimiento venido directo del Capitolio, más el inicio del "Día del paquete" una celebración en la cual, durante doce días, cada familia del distrito recibiría un paquete con comida variada; en las casas los adultos llevaban los paquetes grandes con cereales, aceites, latas de conservas, carne y otras cosas de las que no solían disfrutar a menudo; los niños recibían paquetes pequeños con caramelos, compotas dulces, tartas y otras golosinas; una vez al mes por todo un año se repetiría este suceso, algo que a Leo realmente le agradaba mucho y le hacía sentir feliz.

Sin embargo, durante todo ese proceso, Leonardo se vio obligado a presidir junto con el alcalde aquellas festividades, de hablar a las cámaras, de ir a dónde quiera rodeado de aquella parvada de periodistas que ya se le estaban haciendo amargamente habituales. Cuando por fin se fueron y pudo recuperar algo de su privacidad, fue un gran respiro para él; aunque estos se retiraron con la promesa de "nos veremos durante la gira", algo que de sólo pensarlo le parecía insoportable.

Sobre todo porque esta no tardaría en darse.

Se escucharon unos golpecitos en la puerta, Leo se sobresaltó y miró hacia ella.

-Adelante...

La puerta se abrió, Donny asomó el rostro.

-Leo... ¿Estás bien?

-Sí... sí, claro, Donny...-Replicó con extrañeza.- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Te oí gritar.

Al escucharlo, Leo se quedó callado. Bajó la mirada brevemente.

-¿Qué te pasa? Puedes decírmelo.-Pidió el muchacho con voz serena, tranquila. Leonardo le miró de nuevo y esbozó una sonrisa.

-No fue nada.- Negó con la cabeza.-Vuelve a la cama.

Donny se cruzó de brazos y le miró fijamente.

-En verdad, Leo, puedes decírmelo, yo...

-Donny, no pasa nada; vuelve a dormir, ¿quieres? Por lo menos la hora que falta..-Dijo, tomándole suavemente de los hombros.

-¿Todo está bien?- Mickey, se asomó por la puerta, seguido de Abril y su madre; Leo y Donny los miraron y aquello hizo que el mayor se sintiera peor; lo que menos quería era preocuparlos y ahora los tenía ahí, en su cuarto en la madrugada, preguntándole si se encontraba bien. Suspiró y esbozó una sonrisa.

-Sí, Mickey, no es nada... rodé y caí de la cama, eso es todo.-Dijo Leo. Donny se giró y lo miró de manera casi acusadora; era obvio que él no se tragaba ese cuento y no creía que Miguel Ángel fuera tan inocente como para creérselo.

Mickey miró a su hermano mayor después de tallarse los ojos por el sueño; arqueó una ceja.

-Sabía que no ibas a poder dormir sin mí.- Replicó el niño, negando con la cabeza; como en la vieja casa todos solían dormir juntos, solía extrañar eso por mucho que le gustara su habitación propia.-¡Pero no te preocupes, puedo quedarme contigo para agarrarte cuando te ruedes otra vez!- Sugirió, con emoción.

Leo dio un breve respingo y luego rió suavemente.

-No, Mickey, no es necesario; Creo que debo aprender a dormir sin caerme, yo solito, ¿no lo crees?

-Pero en lo que lo haces... no me molesta quedarme contigo.

Leo negó con la cabeza y le acarició la de su hermanito.

-Gracias, pero estaré bien.

-¿Seguro?- Preguntó esta vez Abril, su madre miraba al muchacho con preocupación.

-Seguro. Mejor vuelvan a la cama, recuerden que a las cinco salimos para el bosque.

Una queja salió de labios de Mickey y Abril, al tiempo que, arrastrando los pies, salían del cuarto de Leo. Desde que los reporteros se habían ido del distrito doce, Leonardo había retomado los entrenamientos de la familia (con Abril incluida), por lo que les hacía levantarse a las cinco de la mañana para ir al bosque y pasar dos horas de arduos ejercicios.

-Tú también necesitas dormir.- Le dijo Donny, antes de retirarse.

-Lo haré. Vuelve a la cama.- Le sonrió dulcemente.

Donny, algo derrotado, abandonó la habitación, siguiendo a los demás.

Al quedarse solo, Leo cerró la puerta y miró a la cama... le sería imposible conciliar el sueño de nuevo, por lo que no le vio caso ni siquiera a intentarlo. Hizo la cama y se dio un baño de agua fría; tras salir y secarse, abrió la puerta de su armario.

Este se hallaba repleto, pues Cinna no le había dejado ir del Capitolio sin llevar todo un surtido guardarropa variado, creado por él; una completa colección de las cuatro estaciones con ropa adecuada para cada una de ellas. Al chico le encantaba el trabajo de Cinna, de eso no quedaba duda, pero le era difícil para él usarlo en su vida diaria ya que le hacían resaltar demasiado, pues hasta la prenda más sencilla denotaba la calidad del trabajo de su estilista; una simple camisa sin mangas o un pantalón sencillo se destacaba por lo fino de la tela, el perfecto corte o la delicada confección con la que había sido hecho; por lo que, a pesar de que Leonardo no se esmerara mucho en su vestimenta, no dejaba de ser uno de los chicos mejor vestidos del distrito doce.

En uno de los extremos de su armario tenía la ropa vieja que usaba al vivir en la veta y que Magda le había pedido no volviera a usar, pues ella consideraba que el estatus de Leo había cambiado y lo más adecuado era cuidar de su apariencia (por lo que consideraba acertado el que Cinna le hubiese enviado con tanta ropa), Leo había querido discutir al respecto, pero la mujer no parecía dispuesta a que el chico le cambiara de opinión, por lo que Leonardo tuvo que conformarse con sólo usarla para los entrenamientos, pues si en algo sí concilió la mujer fue en que no sería conveniente usar las hermosas creaciones de Cinna para corretear en el bosque. Lo mismo ocurría con Donny, Mickey y Abril; como Leonardo le había comprado un nuevo guardarropa a toda la familia, Magda aplicaba la misma regla para todos.

Leo se puso uno de sus viejos pantalones de gabardina y una camisa sencilla, las botas que solía usar para cazar y una gastada chaqueta de piel que había pertenecido a Rafael, la cual era su favorita y usaba durante las cacerías, aunque siempre se la dejaba a cualquiera de sus hermanos que la necesitara o quisiera usarla; aunque desde la ausencia de Rafa, Leo la conservaba y la usaba, pues le hacía sentir que la tozuda y terca tortuga continuaba a su lado; aquella chaqueta era el tesoro más preciado de Rafael, quien había dicho en su tiempo que la había obtenido en un trueque en el quemador; posteriormente Leo se enteró de que la había ganado en una partida de póker contra Haymitch, y aunque no le hacía mucha gracia el juego, no podía evitar sonreír al recordarlo y pensar en la osadía de su hermano, en la forma en la que solía hacer lo que le venía en gana y cómo por lo regular, su habilidad y la buena fortuna solían siempre beneficiarlo.

... bueno, no siempre.

Tomó una mochila en la que había guardado algunas cosas que deseaba llevar a sus amigos; salió de la habitación y bajó a la sala; pronto detrás de él aparecieron Donny, Mickey y Abril, todos también vestidos con sus ropas viejas y, pese a que los últimos dos parecían algo adormilados, se hallaban listos para emprender el viaje. Los cuatro salieron de la casa, atravesaron los largos jardines de la Aldea de los Vencedores, el distrito, la veta y llegaron al extremo de la reja electrificada, en el punto dónde Leo sabía que la energía se cortaba; tras levantarla para permitir el paso de sus hermanos, él también salió con ellos al bosque.

Fueron hasta el árbol hueco; Leo sacó los dos arcos (pues aunque se hubiese sentido reticente al respecto, debían usar también el de Rafael) y las armas, pues no sólo tenía ahí sus espadas de madera y los sais de su hermano, sino que también había llevado ahí, en cuanto tuvo oportunidad, el bo de Donatello, los nunchakos de Mickey y una katana que hizo para Abril; armados con todo eso, caminaron a lo más profundo del bosque, junto a un viejo sauce cerca del lago.

Dando inicio a la tortura.

¿Y por qué tortura? Sencillo, porque Leonardo se había convertido en un maestro muy estricto. Si bien, antes de la cosecha en dónde fuera llevado como tributo, solía ser rígido y constante con los entrenamientos, ahora que había vuelto como un Vencedor, ahora que sabía cómo se las gastaba el Capitolio dentro de una arena, se había vuelto aún más exigente en las prácticas. Los ejercicios de acondicionamiento físico, de resistencia y agilidad eran extenuantes y casi rallaban en la extralimitación; les hacía correr llevando cosas pesadas en la espalda y saltar con ellas a los árboles, o escalar algunas colinas escarpadas, o les imponía una carrera, en la cual debían de recorrer varios metros cargando con aquel peso y llegar a cierta meta compitiendo contra él, y si no llegaban al mismo tiempo o incluso antes de que él lo hiciera, les imponía el doble de los ejercicios al día siguiente.

A eso había que añadirle las prácticas de las técnicas ninja, tanto en individual como en combate de parejas con o sin arma, y peor aún era cuando en lugar de combate de parejas era una lucha campal o todos contra uno (un día era contra Donny, otro contra Mickey, otro contra Abril e incluso otro contra el mismo Leonardo), y si bien los chicos al principio de la pelea podían sobrellevarlo bien, a la larga el número y los ataques constantes les abrumaba y terminaban en el piso apabullados por el montón, lo cual a Leo, en lugar de hacerle reír como solía pasar con Abril y Mickey que acababan muertos de risa debajo de los demás, le parecía preocupante.

-Hay que mejorar eso...- Murmuró mientras Donny ayudaba a ponerse de pie a la pelirroja, de quien había sido el turno aquella mañana; aquellos entrenamientos eran complicados para la joven, que no tenía los mismos años de preparación que sus amigos, pero había que admitir que pese a todo, lo sacaba adelante satisfactoriamente y nunca se quejaba, a pesar de que acababa muerta de cansancio al final del día.

-Me duele todo...- Dijo Abril, entre risas, sobándose la cadera.

-¿Ya acabamos?- Mickey, sentado en el césped, miraba a su hermano mayor, esperando misericordia.

-Aún no.

Los tres bajaron los hombros, derrotados, mientras Leo tomaba los arcos.

-Ay, no...-Soltó Mickey, quien consideraba que la arquería no era su fuerte.

-Ay, sí.- Replicó Leo, mirándolo de reojo.- Aún tienes mucho que trabajar con tu puntería.

-Bueno... la última vez sí le atiné al blanco.- Recordó, sonriente y con cierto orgullo.

-Era un árbol de casi un metro de ancho, Mickey, habría sido el colmo si no le hubieras dado.- Le reprendió Donny.

-Además, eso era sólo para que se acostumbraran al arma.- Dijo Leo, montando una flecha en el arco, girando hacia los árboles cercanos y disparando; en ese momento se escuchó que cayó algo entre los arbustos; el muchacho se dirigió a ellos, tomando lo que fuera a lo que le había tirado y regresó con los chicos.-Esto es lo que tienen que lograr.

Les mostró lo que traía en la mano, una ardilla cuyo ojo derecho estaba atravesado por la flecha de Leonardo. Los otros tres la miraban con una mezcla de asombro y horror, pues si bien no era la primera vez que veían una ardilla muerta de esa forma (pues cuando no había buena caza, Leo llegaba con algunas como única presa), no era lo mismo verlas amontonadas en un saco que tenerlas enfrente con todo y flecha, colgando frente a sus ojos.

-Pobrecita...- Susurró Mickey sin dejar de mirar al animal. Leo prefirió hacer caso omiso del comentario; entendía a su hermano a la perfección; pero para lo que los estaba preparando no cabían aquellas consideraciones.

Podían costarles la vida y eso lo sabía muy bien.

Guardó la ardilla muerta en un saco de gamuza y dio inicio a las prácticas de arquería, llevándolos de cacería por las inmediaciones, marcándoles algunos animales como blancos a los cuales debían darles en pleno movimiento; había que admitir que aunque no lograban dar en los puntos exactos que Leo deseaba (corazón, frente, ojos, garganta), los chicos lograban su objetivo y derribaban a la presa, incluso Abril había conseguido matar a otra ardilla, aunque le había dado en el pecho dejando poco beneficio de su carne si su intención hubiese sido comerla, pero eso no le quitaba la felicidad que sentía de haber logrado por lo menos, dar en uno de los blancos.

Mickey, arco en mano, avanzaba detrás de algo que, había escuchado, se movía por los matorrales; no era una presa marcada por su hermano, pero recién había logrado dar en un blanco y se sentía listo para traer algo por su propia cuenta. Alcanzó a la criatura perseguida, saltándole de detrás de un árbol y deteniéndose por completo...

...al ver que se trataba de un blanco y gordo conejo.

-¡Shu! ¡Shu!- El niño espantaba al conejo para alejarlo del lugar; no quería que su hermano lo viera y menos que se diera cuenta de que lo había estado siguiendo con la intención de matarlo.

-¡Mickey! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Ya debemos irnos!- Gritaba Donny, acercándose a dónde él estaba.

-Eh... sí, ya voy... ¡vete!-Dio una patada en el piso y el conejo salió corriendo, internándose entre los árboles.

Y fue justo a tiempo, pues en ese momento Donny aparecía junto a él, seguido de Leo y Abril.

-¿Qué hacías?- Preguntó Donatello, al ver al menor tan nervioso.

-¿Yo? Eh... nada, sólo trataba de darle... ¡de darle a eso!- Señaló a lo alto de un árbol, en una de las ramas se encontraba una hermosa ave de color azul. Los tres chicos la miraban asombrados.

-Es hermosa... ¿Cómo te atreves siquiera a pensar en matarla?- Le riñó Abril a Mickey, dándole un zape.

-¡Auch! Bueno, no iba a darle de todos modos.

-Es un sinsajo.- Dijo Donny, quien a diferencia de sus hermanos, sus conocimientos de botánica iban más allá de "este animal se come y este no"; su comentario llamó la atención de todos.

-¿Un sinsajo? Nunca había visto uno...- Murmuró Abril.

-Sí, es como el de la insignia de Leo.- Agregó Donny. Leonardo le miró, con extrañeza.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, la insignia que te dieron los del Quemador, es un sinsajo; sabía que no lo habías notado siquiera.

-No, no tenía idea...-Replicó Leo, volviendo a ver el ave. Está entonó una suave y corta melodía que hizo que los cuatro sonrieran, fascinados; luego emprendió el vuelo.

-¡Es bellísima!- Susurró Abril, encantada, mirando al pájaro alejarse de ellos.

-Bien, debemos irnos, pronto será la hora de entrar a la escuela.-Les recordó Leonardo. Abril y Mickey se quejaron al unísono.

-Me estaba divirtiendo... a pesar de todo, ¡Auch!

-Qué envidia, Leo, tú no tienes que ir.

-Sí, Mickey, no sabes que divertido es no tener nada qué hacer.-Replicó este con sarcasmo; pues como Vencedor no podía ir a la escuela, ya que según no era necesario que estudiara (por no decir que le retiraron la matrícula) o trabajara; ahora su deber sería fungir como mentor en los siguientes juegos del hambre.

-Bueno, podrías dedicarte a tu talento.-Intervino Abril.-Ya encontraste uno, ¿verdad?

Su talento... Leo hizo un gesto de frustración. Todos los vencedores debían tener uno, algo de lo que hablar cuando los entrevistaran. Algunos cantaban, otros esculpían, los había que sabían bailar de formas inimaginables, Pero él...

-No... Aún no.- Replicó apenado.

-Pero si tienes muchos talentos.- Interrumpió Mickey de repente.-Siempre te encargaste de remendar nuestra ropa, eres bueno cosiendo...

-Podrías aceptar la propuesta de Cinna.- Dijo Abril de manera cantarina, mirándolo con una sonrisita pícara. Cinna, quien cómo había prometido, solía llamar a Leo muy a menudo al teléfono de la casa (y pasar varias horas hablando con él), le había sugerido dedicarse al diseño de modas, incluso se ofreció a ser su tutor.

Leo dio un respingo, algo sonrojado como siempre le ocurría cuando el nombre de su estilista salía a relucir de labios de Abril de aquel modo. Le miró cómo si fuera a darle un zape, y se lo habría dado... si Donny no estuviera en medio.

-No podría... una cosa es remendar ropa, otra es crear las cosas que él hace... no tengo el ingenio de Cinna, ni su paciencia, ni su habilidad, no podría cortar o coser las cosas cómo él lo hace... ¿Han visto la forma en que están bordados los puños del abrigo blanco?-Dijo, refiriéndose a una de sus tantas prendas, una que por cierto, había despertado el interés de Abril por su suave y abrigadora tela y el hermoso estilo que tenía.-¡Está hecho totalmente a mano!

-¡Lo sé!- chilló Abril, recordando dicha prenda. Leo había pretendido compartir parte de su guardarropa con ellos, pero Magda se había opuesto; decía que la ropa que el muchacho les había comprado era suficiente y que el chico no debía descompletar en lo absoluto la colección de Cinna; así que lo más que podía hacer con ella era prestar algunas de las prendas; Abril se había probado el abrigo una vez y había quedado fascinada con la forma en la que este le hacía lucir.

-Sí, Leo, Cinna es grandioso.- Añadió Donny, mirándolo también de manera pícara. Era obvio para él que la ropa de Cinna lograba que incluso aquellos que no tuvieran interés en las modas, como él, Leo y Mickey, prestaran atención y sintieran admiración por sus creaciones; pero también intuía que el interés de su hermano podía deberse a algo más personal.- Pero si hubieras aceptado habrías podido verlo más a menudo.

Leo se quedó pensativo; en eso Donny tenía razón. Se giró a ver a los chicos y los tres le miraban aguantándose la risa. Leo se puso serio, sin perder el sonrojo y volvió a mirar al frente.

-Aun así, eso no es lo mío.-Murmuró enfurruñado; los otros comenzaron a soltar unas risitas.

-Bueno, podrías cantar.- Retomó Mickey el tema de los talentos.- Siempre me cantabas cuando había tormenta, o las vísperas de... tú sabes...- Dijo, refiriéndose a las cosechas.- ¡Tienes una voz hermosa, te iría muy bien!

-Es cierto.

-Sí, es verdad.

-¡No, no, jamás podría hacer algo así!-Replicó asustado de sólo imaginarse frente a toda esa gente, con un micrófono en las manos, listo para cantar cualquier cosa. Sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia, como si intentará que aquella horrible imagen saliera volando.

-Pues tendrás que encontrar algo pronto, cuando se acerque la "Gira de la Victoria" te preguntaran por tu talento.

-Lo sé.- Murmuró frustrado.-Algo se me ocurrirá.

Llevando las piezas de cacería en un saco, dejaron las armas en el árbol hueco; después llegaron a la barda; Leo sostuvo el alambre mientras los otros pasaban del otro lado, luego entró con ellos al distrito doce.

-Adelántense.

-¿No irás con nosotros?- Preguntó Donny, al ver que su hermano tomaba otro camino.

-¿No vas a desayunar?

-Sí, bueno... iré al quemador, esto le servirá a Sae.- Levantó un poco el saco con las presas.- quizá desayune con ella.

Abril hizo un gesto, había oído que Sae "la grasienta" hacía los guisos más estrafalarios y asquerosos que se podía imaginar, no los había probado nunca, pero no le hacía falta ni lo deseaba; no comprendía como Leo podía preferir ir a desayunar con ella siendo que su madre estaría esperándolos con algo bueno y recién hecho. Mickey sonrió anhelante; él siempre había querido ir al Quemador, pero Leo no se lo permitía, lo cual al pequeño le parecía completamente injusto siendo que él no dejaba de ir ahí; y Donny sólo se limitó a sonreír; pese a su renuencia inicial sobre el Quemador y el hecho de que no le hacía gracia que Rafa se paseara por ahí cuando niños, Leo terminó siendo justamente uno más en aquella comunidad clandestina; todas esas personas eran sus amigos y era obvio que, pese a no necesitar hacer ahora los trueques y negocios que hacía antes, su hermano no dejaría de visitarlos, con la bolsa llena de monedas y regalos para repartirles, como acostumbraba hacer ahora que podía.

Después de despedirse, Donny, Mickey y Abril tomaron el camino por la veta, con rumbo a la Aldea de los Vencedores; Leo, cuando los perdió de vista, tomó el camino al Quemador.

No tardó en llegar a aquel viejo almacén de carbón que ahora era el mercado negro del distrito doce. Tan sólo entrar, muchos de los más cercanos a la puerta le sonrieron y saludaron con gusto, a lo que Leo correspondió sonriente, comenzando a repartir aquellas cosas que llevaba en su mochila; comprando baratijas a precios exorbitantes pues sabía que algunos de sus amigos no aceptarían el dinero así porque sí, aunque sí le aceptaban algunos regalos en especie, como café, hilos y productos básicos que incluso a ellos les era difícil conseguir.

Tras pasearse por todo el Quemador fue con Ripper, la mujer que tras quedar viuda por un accidente en la mina, había logrado salir adelante haciendo y vendiendo licor blanco; compró unas botellas para Haymitch y luego fue por fin con Sae.

-Buenos días, Sae.

-¡Hola, niño! Da gusto verte.- Le saludó la mujer, esbozando una gran sonrisa y recibiendo el saco que Leo le tendía.-Vaya, no está mal.- Sacó una de las presas y la observó con detenimiento.-Esto no lo cazaste tú, ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Esta rajada a media tripa no es tu estilo.- Replicó, mostrando un faisán que traía tomado del cuello y cuyo estómago mostraba una abertura por la cual botaba sangre y vísceras.-¿Insistes en que tus hermanos aprendan a cazar?

-A usar bien el arco y las flechas... nunca se sabe cuándo pueda serles de utilidad.

-Ya lo creo...- Sacó la ardilla de Abril y examinó la carne destripada.- Sólo espero que nunca lo necesiten, que si no...

Leo rió levemente, al tiempo que se sentaba en el mostrador con las piernas en flor de loto.

-¡Hola! ¿Qué no se supone que ahora deberías poder comer cosas mejores que esto?

Leo miró a quien le hablaba; era Darius, acompañado de Purnia; los dos agentes de la paz que solían frecuentar el Quemador y que se habían hecho amigos de Leo y Rafa desde pequeños. Ambos le sonreían alegremente al tiempo que se acercaban al puesto de Sae; Leo al verlos les sonrió de la misma manera.

-¡Más respeto!- Exigió Sae a Darius, entregándole a la tortuga una escudilla con guisado.

-Oye, nunca subestimes la sazón de Sae, ella puede lograr que hasta lo más inimaginable sea comestible.-Respondió Leo a sus amigos.

La mujer, dividida entre tomarlo como halago o reñirlo, terminó dándole con la cuchara en la cabeza, para luego darle un apretón en la mejilla y retirarse a servirle a los recién llegados.

-¡¿Te vas a tomar todo eso?!- Soltó Purnia con espanto al ver que de la mochila del muchacho asomaban las botellas de licor blanco.

-No son para mí, son para Haymitch... Últimamente se pone muy mal cuando dura días sin tomar nada.

-¡Ah, bueno!- La mujer suspiró con alivio.- Podrías quedarte ciego con esto... no sé cómo Haymitch no lo ha hecho aún.

-Es de buena madera, igual que...- Darius se calló, pues iba a mencionar a Rafael sin pensarlo, ya que el chico solía beber de vez en cuando en compañía de Haymitch y Darius; Leo lo miró con interés.- Esa chaqueta...- Balbució el agente, tratando de cambiar el tema, aunque se dio cuenta tardíamente que volvía invariablemente al mismo.

-Sí... de Rafael.- Murmuró Leonardo, jugueteando con la cuchara en el fondo del cuenco.

-Es la que le ganó a Haymitch en el póker, ¿verdad?

Leo lo miró con sorpresa.

-Diablos... ¿tú también lo sabías?

-Yo también lo sabía.- Agregó Purnia.- El muy malvado me ganó una cajetilla de cigarros entera y...- Guardó silencio dándose cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. Leo le miró con sorpresa.

-Ese niño...- Esbozó una enorme y nostálgica sonrisa.

-Sí, se le extraña.- Dijo Purnia sin poder evitarlo, pues ella les tenía en muy alta estima. Darius miró de reojo a uno y a otro y se mordió el labio.

Él sabía lo que había ocurrido con Rafael, sabía que no había muerto, que seguía vivo y ahora era un soldado del distrito trece...

... pero no podía decir nada al respecto.

-¿Qué tal vas con tu talento?-Preguntó Purnia, tratando de pasar a algo que, ella consideraba, podía ser un tema más ameno; Leo bajó los hombros, derrotado.-Ups... ¿dije algo malo?

-Nada, sólo que soy la persona con menos talento sobre la tierra.

-¡Eso no es cierto! Te he oído cantar, eres muy bueno.

-¿Cómo... cuando...?

-Un día aquí, hace un año; Mav y Roddick estaban totalmente ebrios en el puesto de Ripper y cantaban... o mejor dicho, pretendían cantar la canción del "árbol del ahorcado"; después de comer, me fui, tú habías salido antes que yo, te llevaría unos pasos de distancia, y te escuché que ibas cantándola... lo hacías muy bien.

Leo se sonrojó, a la par que se riñó internamente. La canción del "árbol del ahorcado" era una canción que su padre solía cantar cuando ellos eran niños, hablaba de un hombre que citaba a su amante bajo un árbol dónde habían colgado a alguien, los versos iban tornándose poco a poco más sombríos y daban a entender que aquel hombre había sido ahorcado por rebelarse; razón por la cual la canción había terminado por ser prohibida y Splinter había dejado de cantarla... demasiado tarde, claro, pues Leo y Rafa ya la habían aprendido.

-Gracias... y que bueno que me lo dices, fui muy descuidado, no debí ir por ahí cantando eso.

-Bueno, no es precisamente algo que un agente de la paz debería oír en voz de la gente que debe custodiar, ya sabes, se considera que esa canción es "subversiva". Sin embargo tu voz me dejó impresionada, podrías hacer eso, no sé porque ni siquiera lo has considerado.

-No, no me imagino cantando enfrente de tanta gente.- Volvió a sacudir la cabeza con vehemencia, provocando que Darius y Purnia rieran.

-Pues debes pensar en algo, en menos de lo que piensas llegara la hora de la gira y los reporteros estarán aquí en espera de que les presumas lo que haces.

-Lo sé, lo sé.-Murmuró sonriendo con desgano.-Algo se me ocurrirá.

Ambos agentes le miraron, riendo.

-Pero por ahora.-Siguió el chico, dejando el cuenco vacío y un puñado de monedas en las manos de Sae.- Tengo que ir a perder el tiempo por ahí.

-Pobrecito.- Replicó Purnia con sorna.

Leo bajó del mostrador de un salto y tomó la mochila.

-Los veo luego.- Se despidió sonriendo, dando media vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta.

Darius siguió mirándolo.

-Leo... espera...

El chico se detuvo y se giró a ver al agente. Este volvió a morderse el labio; debatiendo consigo mismo; le era una pesada carga tener aquella información que podía signficar la alegría de una familia y no poder compartirla...

... por que podía significar una gran pena también.

-Nada... ¡Suerte con lo del talento!

Leo asintió, agradeciendo, aunque extrañado de aquella forma de actuar de su amigo; dio media vuelta y siguió su camino.

Atravesó la veta, yendo por el centro del distrito y llegó hasta la Aldea de los Vencedores.

Era realmente un desperdicio, ver aquellas doce casas, de las cuales sólo dos estaban ocupadas; pensar en todas las familias pobres de la veta que bien podrían utilizar aquellas otras diez... Era terrible que el gobierno exigiera un sacrificio cómo el que Haymitch y él tuvieron que hacer para poder ocupar esas casas tan suntuosas.

Se encaminó directo a la de Haymitch y entró por la ventana, pues su ex mentor solía tener la puerta cerrada con llave y quedarse dormido profundamente, de modo que tocar era en vano pues jamás escuchaba. Aquel lugar era un verdadero desastre; ropa sucia tirada en diferentes rincones, botellas vacías regadas por todo el piso, y un fétido aroma mezcla de licor, vómito y comida pasada. Leo se asomó nuevamente por la ventana para respirar un poco de aire fresco y siguió internándose en el interior de aquel lugar, sorteando las botellas y los desperdicios en el piso.

Haymitch yacía dormido sobre la mesa, con el rostro oculto entre sus brazos y el cabello sucio, esparcido por la superficie. Leo suspiró; el pobre hombre daba pena y cualquiera diría que lo que menos necesitaba en esos momentos era más licor, sin embargo comprendía por qué prefería perderse en el alcohol; las brumas provocadas por este debían ser preferibles a enfrentar la terrible realidad que le aquejaba día con día. Decidió dejar las botellas sobre la mesa y dejarlo durmiendo, ya volvería más tarde con algo de la comida hecha por Magda, pues el hombre a pesar de todo debía comer y Leo había optado por llevarle siempre algo de lo que se hacía en casa.

Depositó la mochila sobre la mesa y se dispuso a sacar las botellas; el tintineo de estas hizo que Haymitch despertara de repente y saltara hacia él con un cuchillo en la mano; la mirada aterrada y furiosa, el semblante transfigurado por el horror y el miedo. Leo esquivó el golpe ágilmente y el humano se apoyó en la mesa, agitado; su semblante se relajó poco a poco cuando comenzó a reconocer a la tortuga.

-Buenos días.- Le saludó Leo.

-Debes dejar de hacer eso.- Replicó Haymitch, pasándose la mano por la cara y volviendo a sentarse.- Uno de estos días...

-Sí, uno de estos días.- Murmuró el muchacho.- Te traje algo.

-¡Vaya! Hasta que traes algo verdaderamente útil.- Tomó una de las botellas y la levantó a la altura de sus ojos.- ¿Qué hora es?

-Es tarde...

-No tan tarde como quisiera...- Destapó la botella.

-¿No quieres comer algo primero? Si te das un baño rápido podrías espabilarte y venir conmigo a casa, aún podemos alcanzar algo bueno del desayuno.

Pero Haymitch hacía caso omiso de lo dicho por el chico, al tiempo que empinaba la botella, bebiendo directamente de ella; después de un trago largo, suspiró con alivio.

-Esto es mejor que eso.- Replicó, refiriéndose a su propuesta.

-No lo creo.

-Claro que sí... ayuda mucho con... Bueno, tú debes saber.- Dijo mirándole fijamente.

-Sí, ahora lo sé... un poco.- Reconoció Leo, incómodo, sentándose en una de las sillas libres.

-Puedo convidarte si quieres, trae un vaso y prueba un poco.

Leo le miró fijamente, para luego esbozar una media sonrisa. En ocasiones, cómo cuando tenía aquellas horribles pesadillas, o cuando aquella sensación de vacío y angustia que últimamente le embargaba, se apoderaba de él, sentía aquel malsano deseo de imitar a su ex mentor y perderse en las brumas de aquello que pudiera hacerle olvidarse de todo; del miedo, de la angustia, de tener que vivir consigo mismo...

... sin embargo negó con la cabeza; por lo que podía apreciar aquello no remediaba mucho los problemas; si fuera así, Haymitch no dormiría con un cuchillo en la mano.

-No, gracias; son todas tuyas.

El humano se encogió de hombros.

-Más para mí... bueno, es mejor así, aquel me mataría si se entera de que te inicio en el vicio...-Miró a Leo de reojo.-… claro, si estuviera aquí.

Leo arqueó una ceja; el comportamiento de Haymitch cuando hablaba de Rafael (pues sabía que sólo podía referirse a él), solía tornarse muy extraño, sin embargo no conseguía que le hablara más al respecto, que dijera más de aquella amistad que mantuvo con su hermano.

-Si él estuviera aquí se las vería conmigo... ya me enteré que solía beber contigo y con Darius.

-Y cómo ves, nunca le pasó nada... es... era una roca ese muchacho.- El humano dio otro trago largo a la botella.

-A veces creo que hago mal en traerte esto.

-¿Entonces... porqué lo haces?

El chico bajó la mirada; Haymitch bufó y sonrió de lado.

-Sí, ya sé porque lo haces... y ¿te lo agradezco? -Se preguntó a sí mismo, mirando al vacío y poniendo un gesto de extrañeza. Era raro para él saber que alguien, aparte de su familia en su momento y de Rafael, se preocupaba por él.-Sí... eso, te lo agradezco...

-No tienes porqué, tú harías lo mismo... suponiendo que tuviera un...

-¿Vicio? ¿Un vicio que te ayude a sobrellevarlo?

-...Un desfogue, algo que me ayudara a evadirme, sin necesidad de dejar la casa oliendo tan mal.

-Es puro "Eau de Haymitch"- Dijo el otro, lanzando luego una risita tonta.- Deberías decirle a Cinna, quizá me ayudara a comercializarla.-Rió de nuevo. Leo le miró, arqueando una ceja de nuevo.-Sí, ya sé, ya sé... no me meto con Cinna.

-No he dicho eso.

-No necesito que lo digas, eso se entiende fácilmente.

Leo se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñándose en su asiento.

-¿Y qué? ¿Ya encontraste tu talento?

-Aún no.- Repuso Leo con pesadumbre, dejando caer los brazos a los lados con desgano y escurriéndose un poco en la silla.

Haymitch sólo se encogió de hombros mientras daba un pequeño trago al licor.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste tú?-Leo se incorporó un poco más y apoyó los brazos en la mesa, animado por la idea; después de todo, podía decirse que Haymitch era aún su mentor, por lo menos hasta que se diera la siguiente cosecha y cada uno tuviera a su propio tributo para guiar.- ¿Cómo descubriste para lo que eras bueno?

-Así, nada más...

-No entiendo.- Arqueó de nuevo la ceja, intrigado... de hecho, ahora que lo meditaba, no recordaba ningún reportaje donde el humano hablara de sus cualidades y de cómo ocupaba su tiempo libre.

-Sí, así, nada más... sin hacer nada... resulta que para eso es para lo que soy bueno.

El chico suspiró decepcionado, bajando los hombros y volviendo a recargar la espalda en el respaldo de la silla.

-¿Quiere decir que nunca buscaste un talento?

-Nop.

-¿Entonces qué hiciste? ¿Qué pasó cuando los reporteros vinieron a verte?

-Simple, les dije lo que pensaba... que por mí podían irse al demonio.

Leo se estremeció... ¿Era verdad o era el alcohol el que hablaba? ¿Acaso Haymitch no temía en ese momento lo que el Capitolio pudiera hacerle a su familia?

-¿Y qué ocurrió?

-A la larga dejaron de insistir.

-No me lo estás contando todo, ¿verdad?

El humano, que acababa de dar otro trago a la botella, la retiró de su boca, cubriendo su labio superior con el inferior mientras mantenía la mirada perdida en un punto desconocido a su derecha.

-Te daré un consejo, niño... pues al menos, hasta que tengas a tu propio tributo aún tengo que soportarte y ser tu mentor. Búscate un talento, el que sea, no importa si son bailes exóticos o figuritas de almidón, lo que sea servirá para que dejen de joder y les des gusto... tú lo necesitas más que nadie.

Leo suspiró, entre derrotado e inconforme a la par que agradecido. Aún no alcanzaba a comprender del todo a su mentor, a pesar de que compartían los traumas de ser sobrevivientes de aquella horrible arena y eso ya era algo, pero Haymitch solía guardarse tanto de su vida y de todo lo relacionado con ella, incluyendo a Rafa, que si no fuera porque observaba su lenguaje corporal, juraría que su comportamiento era por los efectos del alcohol y no porque en realidad hablaba en serio.

-¿Estás seguro que no quieres desayunar conmigo?- Dijo el muchacho poniéndose de pie.

-Me exiges que me bañe para hacerlo...- Negó con la cabeza.- El pago es muy alto.

-Puedes venir así.

-No, no, la madre de tu amiga me vería como un ser salido de las aguas negras, no gracias.

-Entonces te traeré algo.

-Nah... Sí, cómo quieras.

Leo esbozó una breve sonrisa, dio media vuelta y salió por la ventana por la que había entrado.

Haymitch dio otro sorbo a la botella, luego la apartó de sus labios.

-Creí que te animarías a entrar estando él aquí.

Se escucharon los pasos de alguien acercándose a la mesa; una pesada arma de fuego y una bandolera fueron colocadas sobre la superficie de madera, cimbrando levemente el mueble.

Un cuerpo robusto se dejó caer en la silla frente a Haymitch, a la izquierda de la que usara Leo, Inclinándola levemente hacia atrás con el pie.

-Sabes que no habría sido bueno.

Replicó Rafael al humano, esbozando una media sonrisa.


	2. En las sombras

¡Hola! Mil perdones por la tardanza, en el trabajo me han tenido que nomas vieran… ;_;

Muchas gracias por la recepción de la secuela :D espero que les guste el resto de esta; gracias a todos los que leen, a los que dejan review y a los que no también:D

Who am I. Well. I'm Just me: Genial tu nick! Me recuerda a Les Mis XDDD Gracias por lo que me dices, y sobre Cinna… Sorry, pero es que adoro a ese personaje, pero trataré de moderarme , sí? :D

Dragonazabache: Gracias linda! Espero que no quede sólo como un buen comienzo, jeje. Gracias por lo que dices y sí, ya le dije a Haoyoh, anda ultimando detalles, no creo que tarde en subir ;)

Denisse: Gracias! :D Espero que el resto salga bien jeje. En cuanto a Rafa… creo que todavía le va a tomar algo de tiempo, pero no desesperes, ya pasara ;)

Iukarey: Gracias linda! XDDDDDD Me mataste describiendo esa secuencia! No podía parar de reír y fíjate que quedaría genial *nota mental, róbale la secuencia…* No es cierto, no haría tal cosa, es tu idea XDDDDD gracias por todo y espero que el resto también te guste; besos y gracias por seguir :D

Fortuneladystar: GRACIAS! No adelanto nada, pero creo que puedes estar tranquila jejeje que mala onda que no hemos coincidido en el face; aun necesitas ayuda con lo de la cuenta y eso? Si es así, mándame un mp por el face y a ver como le hacemos ;)

Yurikohime: Gracias! Amé tu review, XDDDDDDDD Me mató que le dijeras eso a Haymitch, pero sí XDDD creo que se lo merece, a veces se pasa de mendigo XDDDDD Gracias, espero que te guste este cap y de nuevo, gracias por leer. ;) oye, por cierto, no me dejó ver el comic ;_;

Missnothing25: Muchas gracias, me da muchísimo gusto saber que te leíste la otra y ya estás en esta, me honra mucho y lo que me dices me ha sonrojado, en verdad no sé qué decir :D En cuanto a lo que pasará con los personajes aún tengo mucho por desarrollar, pero iré al paso; sobre parejas, aun no estoy muy segura (creo que por ahora sólo hay una fija –donny/abril-) pero ya veremos de los demás. En cuanto a algo original, gracias :D si te refieres a algo en donde yo me haya creado hasta los personajes, pues creo que aun falta tiempo ;_; si te refieres a un fic donde no me base en una trama establecida como en este, pues tengo uno de glee y dos de Sherlock bbc (uno de ellos incompleto porque la musa fue secuestrada por un tributo jejeje) por si gustas verlos, están en mi perfil. Gracias de nuevo y bienvenida :D

Megumi –Elric-x: Gracias, linda! Me da gusto lo que me dices, yo también sentí nostalgia al poner lo de las armas de los chicos, como que ya hacían falta jejeje. Sorry con lo de Cinna (wow! la segunda que me lo dice jejeje) procuraré bajarle (promesa de niña scout… aunque nunca fui scout jejeje) pero procuraré cumplir ;) y gracias por lo que me dices del club (estoy completamente roja T.T) me halagas mucho, de veras. Gracias de nuevo y espero que te guste este cap, besos. :D

Invasor'sQueen: Gracias linda! Me encanta la bienvenida :D XDDDDDDDDDDDD todo mundo quiere que le den su madrina (paliza) a Rafa, pobre XDDD en cuanto a Haymitch y el psiquiatra… pues por desgracia no, no los hay, muy apenas hay servicios médicos básicos, pero psiquiatras, nop ;_; XDDDDD Ser diseñador no tiene nada que ver con eso, pero no te apures, que esa no es su área ;) XDDD fíjate que la canción en japonés sería genialísima, tomando en cuenta que su padre los ha criado como guerreros con esa cultura, pero por ahora no creo que en realidad se meta a cantar, aunque si lo hace a la larga, lo tomaré en cuenta ;) XDDD Las fans de Leo van a querer castrar a Cinna con una cuchara XDDDDDDDD me mata la canción que le dedicas a Rafa XDDDDDDDDD hagamos una sesión espiritista para que se aparezca de una vez… a ver si no terminamos bajando a Cantinflas o a Marilyn… Besos ;)

Nikole2029: Antes que nada, GRACIAS! Eso que me dices me sube los colores, en verdad, me haces sentir muy halagada, gracias :D Genial que te leyeras la trilogía (hermosa, verdad? ;_;) Gracias por lo que dices. Por cierto, creo que no aparece la dirección completa de la canción, me la podrías pasar otra vez, por favor? Gracias :D

CristalVioleta: Gracias! Como dice Leo en la película del 2007 "Me alegra volver" XDDD Gracias por tus palabras; en cuanto a lo de los títulos… no lo sé, la verdad, cuando empecé a escribir el primero me rondaba en la cabeza nomas el título de los juegos del hambre en inglés y para referirme a él al hablar con mi sis le agrega el turtles hunger games por decirle de algún modo, ya que no tenía aún un título así que así se quedó, y de hecho, noté que ya se me quedó la costumbre, porque mis otros fics tienen títulos así, pero por que son títulos de canciones (en el fandom de glee tengo uno llamado "Still doll" por la canción de Kanon Wakeshima, el ending de vampire knight, y en el de Sherlock sólo tengo uno titulado en español "estímulo" que es un one shot y no se me ocurrió por ninguna canción en particular, y el otro que se llama "Daybreak" por una canción de Ayumi Hamasaki que estaba oyendo cuando se me ocurrió y no pude evitar ponérselo) XDD quizá debería ponerlos ya en mi idioma jejeje. En cuanto a tu otra pregunta… ES LA MISMA DUDA QUE TENGO DESDE QUE PLANEÉ SEGUIRME LA SECUELA *Se muerde las uñas y mira a todos lados nerviosa* mi sis y beta me sugiere que lo aviente así, sólo, sin chica, una amiga me decía que aventara a karai, pero no puedo porque ella tiene otra familia y otro lugar en la jerarquía social, a abril no creo, no me conviene, por lo tanto… NO SÉ COMO LE VOY A HACER xDDDDDD pero veré como me resuelvo jeje (se aceptan sugerencias ;)) por cierto, vi tu review del final del otro (gracias, por cierto) y lo que me sugieres del foro sería genial, estoy considerando seriamente la idea, solo que necesito un nombre para el foro (porque sí planeo hacerlo) si tienes alguna sugerencia al respecto también, es bienvenida (todas las que quieras) Gracias y besos :D

Shun2007: Gracias, espero que te guste este cap :D

Nota: El árbol del ahorcado (The Hanging tree) que mencioné en el capítulo anterior, es una canción que aparece en el tercer libro de la trilogía "Los juegos del hambre", Collins nos pone ahí la letra en voz de Katniss y los fans de la saga se han encargado de ponerle música y melodía; si quieren darse una idea de cómo se oiría la canción que Leo cantaba pueden buscar en Youtube, hay varias versiones, en lo personal mis favoritas son estas dos:

http:*/*www.*youtube.*com/*watch?*v=WWNiDP*gwWng

http:*/*www.*youtube.*com/*watch?*NR=1&feature=*endscreen&v*=NEk7zze2gMQ

Solo quítenle los asteriscos y ya está ;)

Hermana, esconde nuestro amor lejos

Del mal que ambos conocemos

Nos puede ver a través de estos días oscuros

Aunque parece que se oscurecen más a medida que avanzo

Nuestro amor nos verá a través de estos oscuros, oscuros días, hermana,

Hasta que ilumine nuestro camino de regreso a casa

Hermana, esconde nuestro amor lejos.

Dark days

Punch Brothers

Capítulo II

Haymitch observó a Rafael; estaba diferente de la última vez que lo vio, allá en el Capitolio. En aquella ocasión era una sombra de sí mismo... por decirlo de algún modo. Esa vez, pese a estar ataviado con las grandes y coloridas ropas de la ciudad, aún se podía observar lo escuálido y demacrado de su complexión de sobreviviente a aquella tortura y ejecución de la que había sido objeto apenas unos meses atrás, cuando, delatados por uno de los suyos, el muchacho y sus amigos habían sido descubiertos por los agentes de la paz en sus conspiraciones para crear un levantamiento en el distrito doce.

En aquella ocasión aún eran visibles las marcas de los golpes; su piel era aún más pálida que antes y se cubría parte del rostro con aquel enorme sombrero. Ahora todo eso había cambiado; si bien no había subido mucho de peso, se veía más restablecido y mejor alimentado que antes en lo que cabe, de los golpes sólo habían quedado algunas cicatrices y si bien su rostro no era medio cubierto por un sombrero, como antes, sí usaba una bandana roja, pero con el agujero sólo para su ojo derecho, pues el izquierdo lo había perdido tras recibir un cachazo justamente en él por parte de un agente de la paz y con aquella tela cubría la cuenca vacía.

En ese momento vestía un traje de gabardina blanca, casco del mismo color con careta y botas negras, un traje de agente de la paz, justo como solían hacer los soldados del distrito trece cuando solían infiltrarse en los demás distritos.

-¿Está usando mi chaqueta?- Rafa miraba a la ventana por la que se había ido Leo, moviéndose un poco de un lado a otro para poder distinguirlo.

-Querrás decir mi chaqueta.

-Te la gané a la buena.

-Eso no me consta.

-Debiste aceptar la invitación a desayunar.- Dijo mirando a su alrededor, levantando después una de las botellas de licor.- ¿No tienes nada que se pueda comer?

-¿No te alimentan en el distrito trece?

-A eso no se le puede llamar comida.

-¿Tan difícil es vivir ahí?-Haymitch sonrió con sorna.- ¿Qué tal el entrenamiento militar?

-Pan comido, no se compara para nada a los que tenía con mi padre y mis hermanos.

Ambos rieron.

-Es raro que vengas a verme, supongo que no es una visita social, ¿verdad?

-Créeme, había querido venir desde hace días, pero con todos esos reporteros revoloteando por todo el distrito… digamos que Coin no permitió excursión alguna al distrito doce y me fue difícil escabullirme por mi cuenta.

-¿Viniste solo?

-No… Case y los demás están buscando a Darius… quedaron de verse en el punto de costumbre.

-Pero tú has venido a visitar a los amigos, ¿no es así?

-Algo así.- El chico sonrió.- En verdad te extrañaba, Haymitch.

-Y yo a ti, muchacho.- Confesó el mentor, esbozando una media sonrisa.- Todos te extrañamos.

La sonrisa de Rafa se tornó triste; bajó la mirada, pero luego la levantó de nuevo, mirando otra vez hacia la ventana.

-¿Qué tal han estado?

-Muy bien. La nueva vida no les ha sentado tan mal, sabes que se está mejor en estas casas que en las de la veta.

-En aquella tal vez, aquí se corre el riesgo de agarrar un bicho, virus o algo.- Hizo un mohín mientras miraba a su alrededor.

-Cómo si tú fueras muy limpio.- Murmuró Haymitch, levantándose de su asiento y caminando a la cocina con paso torpe, regresando después con un vaso de cristal; lo colocó sobre la mesa y volvió a sentarse; limpió el vaso contra su ropa y comenzó a servirle de una de sus botellas.- Pero han estado bien, de eso no te preocupes; ahora tienen comida de sobra, ropa hasta para decir basta… incluso se dan el lujo de llevarle cosas a la gente de la veta o del quemador… a todo el que lo necesita.

-No me extraña.- El chico esbozó una media sonrisa.- Son mis hermanos… ellos son así de buenos.-Tomó el vaso que Haymitch le tendía, dio un sorbo y se relamió los labios mientras le pasaba el sabor de aquella fuerte bebida, raspándole la garganta.- Ya casi lo había olvidado…- Rió. Haymitch también soltó una risilla. Rafael lo miró, un poco más serio.- ¿Y Leo? ¿Cómo ha estado él?

-Sobreviviendo… ya lo sabes, es un sobreviviente.

-Sí, lo sé…-El muchacho se hallaba meditabundo.

-Ha tenido pesadillas.- Añadió Haymitch, sacando a Rafa de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Te lo ha dicho?

-No, ya sabes que no te suelta las cosas directamente; lo he notado, le he hecho indirectas que no ha negado, ya sabes, cosas de "Vencedores".

-Sí, me imagino…- Miró a su amigo y torció el labio. Rafa sabía muy bien a lo que se refería Haymitch, no en balde le conocía desde hacía tiempo; había convivido con él por muchos años como para saber qué eran esas cosas de vencedores: las paranoias, el miedo, la conciencia que te grita una y otra vez por haber provocado la muerte de otros, las pesadillas y terrores nocturnos, el dormir con un arma en la mano, pensando que alguien puede aparecer con la intención de matarte; el vivir eternamente como si estuvieras aún dentro de esa maldita arena. Suspiró profundamente… odiaba la idea de que su hermano compartiera ahora la misma carga que llevaba su amigo.

-Pero estará bien… a pesar de todo estará bien, ya lo verás, sólo tiene que hallar un talento.

Rafael, que estaba por dar otro sorbo a su bebida, dio un respingo.

-¿Aún no lo encuentra?

Haymitch negó con la cabeza, pues la boca la tenía ocupada, bebiendo directamente de la botella. Rafa soltó una risita incrédula mientras bajaba el rostro y luego volvía a mirar por la ventana.

-Eso no es posible, Leo tiene mil y un talentos…- Dio un sorbo a la bebida, como si tratara de ahogar con ello lo que había dicho. Haymitch, al notarlo, soltó otra risita. Rafael dejó el vaso sobre la mesa.- ¿Cómo es posible que aún esté batallando con eso?

-No lo sé.- Replicó el otro, encogiéndose de hombros.- Incluso me pidió consejo.

-¡¿A ti?!- La tortuga soltó una risotada, ganándose una mirada seria y molesta de su amigo.-Debe estar desesperado.

-Sí, sí, gracias por la confianza.

-Cuando quieras, ya sabes.- Añadió el caradura.- ¿Y qué le dijiste?

-Que haga lo que sea mientras les siga el juego… ya sabes, los juegos no han terminado aún.

Rafa dejó de reír y suspiró, aferrando el vaso sobre la mesa. Haymitch tenía razón, los juegos apenas habían comenzado.

-El Capitolio… la ha tomado contra él, ¿verdad?

-Dímelo tú, debes estar mejor enterado que yo.

-No te hagas el tonto, Haymitch, lo sabes tan bien como yo.

-Yo sólo sé una parte, sé que no les gustó su truquito de "Leo, el piadoso" y que los hizo ver como lo que realmente son… y ya sabes que no toleran su verdadero rostro.

-Lo sé… y me imagino lo que deben sentir hacia aquel que les quitó la máscara a nivel nacional.- Apoyó los codos sobre la mesa, entrelazó sus dedos y ocultó la boca detrás de sus manos, pensativo.

-Así que eso responde en parte tu pregunta, pero tú no has respondido la mía.-Dijo Haymitch.

Rafa lo miró; sabía a lo que se refería. La gente de los distritos se hallaba casi totalmente aislada entre sí; la televisión sólo mostraba a los otros distritos cuando eran las cosechas, o las presentaciones de la "gira de la victoria" o cuando un distrito ganador tenía sus eventos de celebración; de ahí en fuera sólo recibían noticias banales del Capitolio o notas "aterradoras" con tomas directas de los restos del distrito trece, cuyo fin, trataran el tema que trataran, era recordarle a la gente lo que podía ocurrir si desafiaban al gobierno al mostrar aquellas imágenes de ruinas, miseria y destrucción.

-Hay inconformidad…- Murmuró por fin después de un rato de silencio.- La gente en los distritos desea rebelarse…

-Por fin.- Replicó el otro con desgano.

-Sí, y eso me preocupa.

-Creí que te agradaría… creí que a Coin le agradaría, creí que el distrito trece estaría ahora mismo inmerso en una fiesta.

-Esos tipos no saben lo que es una fiesta.- Espetó el muchacho mitad sorna, mitad verdad.- Y me agrada.- Añadió, retomando el tema.- Pero lo que no me agrada es como se dan las cosas y como lo toma Coin.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Haymitch lo miró fijamente, aunque ya sabía la respuesta a su pregunta.

-La gente de los distritos… los que han intentado rebelarse, hablan de Leo y su desafío al Capitolio, de su acto de piedad con Belle y cómo ganó pese a que ellos querían matarlo… les dio ánimos, esperanza…

-¿Y…?

-Coin cree que él es el Sinsajo.

Haymitch esbozó una media sonrisa.

-Y tú no quieres eso.

-Claro que no.-Recargó su espalda en el respaldo de la silla y tomó el vaso entre sus manos.- Lo que Leo menos necesita es que lo vean como "el rostro de la revolución". El Capitolio lo odia precisamente por eso, sabían que al salir vivo, al haberlos desafiado de esa manera, la gente le vería como un ejemplo a seguir… "si ese chico pobre del distrito doce se burló de ellos y les ganó en su juego, ¿Qué me impide a mí hacer lo mismo?"

-Y tienen razón.

-Pero la gente es idiota; creen que sólo es cuestión de tomar un palo y arrojarse contra los agentes…-Se mordió el labio inferior, y Haymitch supuso que lo decía porque era algo que ya había visto.

-¿Ha ocurrido?

-En el ocho… estábamos reuniendo una provisión de textiles cuando a un sujeto se le ocurrió pintar un sinsajo en la pared… ¡Su sinsajo!- Exclamó, refiriéndose al broche de Leo.- Un agente quiso detenerlo y este tipo tomó un palo y se arrojó contra él; no llegó ni a darle, el otro le detuvo de un tiro en la frente.

Haymitch comenzó a reírse; suave al principio y luego de manera escandalosa. Rafa le miró un tanto desconcertado, preguntándole con su expresión a que venía la risa.

-¿No solía decirte tu hermano que eras un impulsivo, cabeza hueca y que arrojarte a lo tonto sólo te iba a traer problemas?

-Nunca me dijo "cabeza hueca".-Protestó, cruzándose de brazos y enfurruñándose en su asiento.

-Cómo sea, por fin entiendes lo que te quería decir.

La tortuga hizo un ruido que bien podía entenderse como un "cállate"; desvió el rostro, rumiando.

-Igual yo sí sé pelear, no me aviento a lo idiota como ese.- Alegó al fin.- Cómo sea… el presidente Saki no va a estar muy a gusto dejando tal amenaza por ahí, libre. Los idiotas en los distritos tienen los ánimos, pero carecen de preparación; van por ahí, iniciando revueltas de manera estúpida, pretendiendo tirar los edificios de justicia de un plomazo, aquellas revueltas… si tan sólo estuvieran bien armados, adiestrados, podríamos aprovecharlas para comenzar una guerra, pero no… son sólo unos cuantos imbéciles alborotados por el calor del momento y asesinados por los agentes de la paz. No tienen guía, ni preparación… si quisiéramos alentarlos a la guerra algunos responderían y otros se ocultarían en sus casas.

-¿Entonces…?

El tono en que Haymitch había hecho esa pregunta le dejó claro a Rafael lo que quería decir, necesitaban al Sinsajo, necesitaban a aquel que pudiera unir a los dispersos, alentar a los asustados, dar esperanza a los que ya no veían ninguna.

-No.- Dijo secamente.-Leo no lo será, no importa lo que digan.

-Pero ¿no lo ves?-Haymitch volvió a llenar el vaso de Rafael.- Ya es tarde.

El chico lo miró, no queriendo entender lo que decía.

-Si la gente que desea rebelarse va por ahí pintando su sinsajo es porque para ellos, no sólo para Coin y Saki, Él es el Sinsajo…- Dejó la botella sobre la mesa y se pasó la mano por el rostro, subiendo hasta su enmarañado cabello, revolviéndolo otro poco. -Perdóname, muchacho… te fallé.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Te fallé… tu hermano se ha convertido en un blanco por mi culpa.

-Haymitch… Haymitch, tranquilo, ¿quieres?- Insistió la tortuga, temeroso de que su amigo, estando tan pasado de copas, empezara a hacer alguna locura; había estado en las etapas violentas de las borracheras de Haymitch, aquellas en las que la agarraba contra todo y contra todos; no quería imaginar ahora, siendo el mismo Haymitch el origen de su molestia, lo que pudiera pasar.-No empieces a auto flagelarte, ¿quieres? Tú no has fallado.

Haymitch lo miró fijamente.

-Lo sacaste de la arena.-Rafael sonrió.- Esa era tu misión y la cumpliste, cuidaste de él, estuviste al pendiente de que no le faltara nada, le hiciste llegar lo que necesitaba y lo has cuidado hasta ahora; no sabes cuánto te agradezco por eso.

-No fue suficiente… no es suficiente.

-Ya lo sé… bueno, en ese momento lo fue, ahora ya sé que no será suficiente, pero para empezar no fue tu culpa… ni la de Leo de hecho, él es así, tiene esa… irritante personalidad bonachona que siempre lo mete en problemas; y la gente necesita esperanza, es obvio que se aferraran a él porque es el primero que da muestras de piedad y bondad en medio de toda esta barbarie. Ahora, la cosa es no lamentarnos más por eso, ha pasado ya, Leo está en la mira del Capitolio, querrán destruirlo por lo que ahora representa y es ahí donde debemos enfocarnos.

Haymitch esbozó una sonrisa torcida y rió suavemente.

-Sabía que no era una visita social.

-Lo es en partes.- Insistió el muchacho.

-Bien, ¿y qué tienes en mente?

-¿Para empezar? La "Gira de la Victoria", quiero ir.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Estás loco, muchacho? ¡Sí, debes estarlo y yo más por escucharte!

-No estoy más loco que tú y eso ya es decir bastante. Haymitch, no sé qué tenga en mente ese desgraciado de Oroku Saki, es obvio que quiere a Leo muerto y eso no pienso permitirlo… ¿Quién me asegura que no intente algo durante la gira? Es mucho tiempo de viaje, muchos distritos, mucha gente… ¡podría pasarle algo!

-No, no, no puede matarlo así nada más, lo convertiría en un mártir, le saldría peor tenerlo muerto así que tenerlo vivo.

-Aun así no pienso arriesgarme y tú tienes que meterme en ese tren a como dé lugar.

Haymitch miró al muchacho; los ojos de la tortuga reflejaban una convicción absoluta. El humano rodó los ojos, suspiró hastiado y giró el rostro hacia otro lado.

-¡Ach! Está bien, de acuerdo… tengo a alguien que… sí, quizá con él pueda…

-¿"Él"? No mezcles a nadie más en esto, Haymitch.

-No te preocupes, es de los nuestros, y de hecho también está muy interesado en proteger a tu hermano, aunque sus métodos son poco convencionales para mi gusto; yo considero que tu hermano debe evitar las confrontaciones, él considera que mientras más lo vean como un ídolo menos se atreverán a tocarlo.

Rafa arqueó una ceja, sin dejar de mirar a su amigo; ahora comprendía que no le había contado todo en sus viejas reuniones de conspiradores solitarios y que mantenía aun en secreto los nombres de allegados a la causa, dentro y fuera del Capitolio.

-¿Cuántos aliados tenemos? Y no me mientas.

-Muchos, pero por ahora los más importantes son dos, ambos en el Capitolio. Al que nos puede ayudar en lo que quieres lo veré pronto; a ver cómo podemos meterte en el tren sin que te vean.

-Ya estoy acostumbrado al cuarto de máquinas, eso puede servir.- Murmuró, y Haymitch lo miró con extrañeza; aunque luego la luz se hizo en su cerebro sumido en las brumas del alcohol; el entendimiento se reflejó en su rostro… después de todo, de algún modo la tortuga había salido del Capitolio para volver al distrito trece.

-No sé cómo te contuviste.-Bufó el humano, esbozando una sonrisa de lado.-Ahora veo que no eres sólo bravucón… realmente tienes grandes agallas.

-Sí, sí, luego me adulas todo lo que quieras.- El chico movía la mano, como alejando aquellas palabras de manera despectiva, al tiempo que esbozaba una media sonrisa.-¿Cuándo inicia la gira?

-En tres semanas… así que será mejor que estés al pendiente, prepara todo lo que necesites llevar al viaje y… consigue un permiso, fúgate o lo que sea que pienses hacer para que pasen por alto tu ausencia.

-Entendido.

-¿Vendrás sólo?

-No lo sé… es probable que Casey quiera venir conmigo.

El humano torció el labio; aun se sentía molesto con aquel chico. Es verdad que le agradecía el haber salvado a Rafael de la fosa común después de la ejecución, pero no quitaba el hecho de que ese chiquillo, creyéndose muy versado en cuestiones de vida y rebelión, le había acusado injustamente de estar de acuerdo con su participación como mentor en los juegos, cómo si a Haymitch realmente le agradara tener que escoltar a un par de niños cada año para ser asesinados de manera cruel y fría.

-Pues si es así, más vale que modere su comportamiento, porque si vuelve a decir alguna idiotez lo dejaré fuera del tren, ¿está claro?

-Cristalino.- Replicó la tortuga con una sonrisa socarrona.

Se escuchó un ruido. El chico tomó el casco y se puso de pie, iba a salir corriendo por donde había llegado, pero sólo atinó a ponerse el casco y bajar la careta negra para cubrirse el rostro; y lo hizo justo a tiempo…

Pues Leonardo había entrado a la casa por la misma ventana que lo había hecho minutos antes...

Tras tomar una ducha y cambiarse; había guardado algunas cosas para Haymitch en una cesta y se encaminó de regreso a su casa.

Se había acercado, cruzando sobre el césped del inmenso jardín. Al principio iba tranquilo, distraído, pero cuando miró hacia la ventana y percibió a alguien vestido como agente de la paz el temor lo invadió; aceleró el paso, casi rogando que se tratara de Darius, pues era mejor pensar que su amigo había decidido visitar a Haymitch que pensar en la alternativa; que su mentor estuviese en algún problema.

Sin embargo, Darius era más alto que ese sujeto al que la maldita penumbra del interior de la casa del humano no le permitía ver con claridad, ¿por qué demonios Haymitch tenía siempre las cortinas corridas? Si no fuera porque él entró por esa ventana hacía un rato, su mentor estaría enclaustrado en su casa de manera total.

No identificaba al sujeto… no daba con quien podría ser. Por eso entró por la ventana como solía hacerlo y se quedó mirando a los dos hombres.

-Buenos días.- Dijo de manera dubitativa, mirando alternadamente y de forma discreta a uno y otro.

Haymitch lo miró.

-¿Tú otra vez? ¿Qué no me había deshecho ya de ti?-Reclamó con su voz aguardentosa y sus maneras desenfadadas, lo cual en cierto modo hizo que Leo respirara con tranquilidad; si Haymitch se tomaba tan a la ligera la presencia de aquel sujeto, quizá era porque no representaba ninguna amenaza.

Sin embargo, el tipo lo miraba fijamente y se notaba que su cuerpo se hallaba tenso, lo cual le hizo sentir increíblemente raro; era como una especie de alerta, como si sintiera que aquel agente se contuviera para no lanzarse encima suyo… aunque a pesar de eso, no sentía una total amenaza de su parte; cualesquiera que fueran sus pensamientos, aparentemente hacerle daño no era uno de ellos.

Por su parte, Rafael observaba a su hermano desde su lugar. Se notaba lo que Haymitch había dicho; su rostro revelaba cansancio, quizá por las pesadillas que pudiese estar sufriendo, aquel estado de alerta, propio de él dicho sea de paso, parecía maximizado por los nervios y el temor, pese a mantenerse firme, frío y con el rostro inexpresivo; aquello era propio de un sobreviviente de guerra, que ve cualquier cosa como una amenaza sobre los suyos después de perder tanto…

Y Leo había perdido tanto en tan poco; le había perdido a él de manera violenta, había perdido su paz el día de la cosecha, y se había perdido a sí mismo durante unos terribles minutos dentro de la arena, sin mencionar las otras cosas que esta le había quitado… comprendía cómo debía hallarse su corazón y su mente…

...porque la suya solía estar así continuamente.

¡Que ganas de acercarse a él! ¡De quitarse la careta, mostrarle quien era y poder abrazarlo, devolverle algo de la paz y la esperanza al ver que una de sus pérdidas estaba de vuelta!

Pero obviamente eso no podía ser, no, porque le recuperaría unos segundos sólo para tener que dejarle ir de nuevo, y aquello quizá sería más terrible y cruel que dejarlo con la duda; debía morderse el labio y callar, aferrarse con las manos al respaldo de la silla que tenía ahora frente a sí, para evitar acercarse a él y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, debía respirar hondo si no quería ponerse sentimental y comenzar a llorar ahí mismo.

Giró su rostro hacia Haymitch, le hizo un saludo militar al que el hombre correspondió, levantando un poco la botella en su dirección. Rafael tomó su arma y su bandolera, y avanzó hacia la puerta mientras se las colocaba de vuelta en su sitio.

Pasó justo al lado de Leonardo; el muchacho lo seguía con la mirada, fijamente, tratando de averiguar quién era y qué hacía ahí. Rafa quitó el seguro de la puerta, la abrió y salió a la luz del sol que le dio de lleno en la cara, lanzando un brillo deslumbrante de su plástica careta negra, cegando momentáneamente a su hermano mayor.

Leo se cubrió los ojos con una mano y giró un poco el rostro; sin embargo, las dudas lo embargaban… la estatura de ese sujeto, su complexión… ¿se lo había imaginado o su mano sólo tenía tres dedos?

Salió de la casa detrás de él, con la intención de agarrarlo, girarlo y obligarle a hablar, a explicarse, decir quién era y qué hacía ahí.

Pero el sujeto ya no estaba, parecía que se lo había tragado la tierra.

El chico entró de nuevo a la casa de manera intempestiva, plantándose frente a Haymitch, colocando la cesta sobre la mesa de golpe.

-Haymitch… ¿Qué quería? ¿Quién era…?

-¡Cierra esa puerta! ¿Quieres?- Espetó el otro, molesto, cubriéndose el rostro con la mano libre.-No me gusta la luz tan temprano…

Leo estuvo indeciso al principio, luego regresó a la puerta y echó una última mirada, esperanzado; buscó por las inmediaciones, pero no dio con nadie, luego volvió al interior de la casa y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Haymitch se hallaba dando otro trago a su bebida; el chico lo miraba entre expectante y cansado.

-Si a esto le llamas temprano...- Murmuró, sentándose en la silla que había ocupado el extraño, dejándose caer en ella con desgano; bajando la mirada y luego viendo otra vez a su mentor.- Te traje el desayuno... almuerzo... ¡lo que sea! Contigo la verdad ya no sé ni a qué hora vivo.

-¡Qué romántico!- Murmuró el humano con sorna, sacando las cosas de la cesta con curiosidad.-No cocinaste tú, ¿verdad?

-No.- Replicó el chico con molestia. Una de sus búsquedas por un talento había sido el intentar la cocina y repostería... fracasando miserablemente pues las cosas se le pasaban de cocción (se quemaban), se quedaban crudas o los panecillos y galletas le quedaban duras; y fiel a su idea de "la comida no debe desperdiciarse... por muy horrible que esta sepa" tanto sus hermanos como Haymitch tuvieron que acabarse sí o sí toda su serie de "delicias".

-Menos mal.-Añadió, sacando el resto del almuerzo.

-¿Qué quería ese tipo?- Insistió, apoyando los antebrazos en la mesa; Haymitch chasqueó la lengua contra sus dientes.

-Nada; sólo recordarme las fechas... ya sabes, la gira y la llegada de la comitiva del Capitolio.-Miró al chico.- Después de todo, soy yo el que tiene que estar al pendiente de eso.

El chico se cruzó de brazos. No sabía si creerle aquella respuesta, después de todo, la fecha del inicio de la "Gira de la Victoria" no era algo que fuese posible olvidar, al menos él no lo hacía... aunque tratándose de Haymitch...

Se mordió el labio inferior, pensativo, después se dispuso a levantarse.

-Cómo sea, guárdate tus secretos.- Murmuró algo molesto.- Tengo cosas qué hacer.

-No irás a cocinar, ¿o sí?

-¡Que ya no voy a cocinar!-Replicó, poniéndose de pie por fin, algo enfurruñado.- Iré por los chicos a la escuela.

-Aaaaawww, ¿temes que se pierdan?- Dijo con sorna, al tiempo que comenzaba a comer el almuerzo.

-Nos vemos, Haymitch.- El chico avanzó, agitando la mano a modo de despedida; abrió la puerta.

-¡Hey, cierra eso!- El humano volvía a cubrirse los ojos con el brazo. Leonardo, sonriendo maliciosamente, siguió su camino sin hacerle caso.-¡Hey, chico!

Leo se encaminó, atravesando las calles del distrito; no le costó mucho tiempo llegar al frente del viejo colegio.

La escuela general del distrito doce; aquella donde se estudiaba desde primaria hasta preparatoria. Era una enorme estructura semi derruida, con la fachada pintada de color verde claro, la cual se hallaba descarapelada revelando así lo antiguo de aquel lugar y el escaso interés de la junta directiva o del gobierno mismo por ofrecer a los ciudadanos una escuela un poco más digna. Tenía dos pisos, con grandes ventanas, una puerta amplia que se abría de par en par y una escalera que permitía acceder a ellas; al frente tenía un amplio patio descuidado, con césped seco y algunas losetas de concreto, que formaban un camino para "respetar las áreas verdes", perdido y roto entre las matas de pasto largo, ralo y café; el edificio entero se hallaba rodeado por una enorme barda, formada por tubos y alambrada, tan vieja como el resto del plantel, por lo que se hallaba vencida e inclinada hacia el interior del patio. Al hallarse alejada de la veta, no estaba cubierta por aquel dejo gris de los restos de hollín e incluso, el sol parecía darle de lleno, dando un resplandor que bien podía tomarse como agradable.

Leo miró al edificio y suspiró; es verdad que no era el mejor lugar del mundo... a lo igual que el resto del distrito doce; y que las clases obviamente dejaban mucho que desear por que no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que los conocimientos que te daban ahí eran escasos y censurados, pero aun así, extrañaba estar en aquel lugar y su vieja rutina; llegar temprano, seguir su horario, ir de aula en aula pasando ocasionalmente a su casillero para cambiar de libros, tomar el almuerzo con sus hermanos en la vieja cafetería... aunque fuera frugal y traído de casa.

En verdad tener tanto tiempo libre le estaba resultando perjudicial si se hallaba extrañando algo tan descorazonador como el colegio.

La campana sonó. Por la puerta no tardaron en salir chicos y chicas de todas las edades, humanos y mutos por igual. Un grupo de chicas, alegres y risueñas, caminaban conversando entre sí, abriendo sus ojos y sus bocas con gran sorpresa en respuesta a lo dicho por alguna de ellas, para luego soltar una risotada; otro grupo de chicos se lanzaban la mochila de uno de los compañeros, que reía al mismo tiempo mientras daba fuertes codazos a uno de ellos para que se la devolvieran; otros más se gritaban entre ellos, quedando para verse en la tarde después de acabar con las tareas.

Chicos alegres y relajados a pesar de las duras condiciones del distrito doce; felices en lo que cabía, lo más despreocupados que les era posible estar siendo que llevaban una vida tan pesada, pensando en nada más que en pasar el día lo mejor posible.

Leo los observaba y no dejaba de preguntarse... "¿A quién de ellos tendría que escoltar y aconsejar en los siguientes juegos, quizá para no volver a verlo jamás?"

Suspiró con hastío y desvió la mirada, apoyando sus brazos en un pilar viejo que se hallaba casi a la entrada de la alambrada, pilar que daba la idea de que antes ahí había existido una barda de concreto que había sido derribada. Algunos chicos al pasar junto a él, lo miraban y murmuraban.

-¡Leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeooooooooooooooo!

Cuando Leonardo levantó la mirada sólo pudo ver a Mickey, que le caía encima de un salto, colgándosele del cuello y casi derribándolo al piso. El chico rió alegremente, al tiempo que abrazaba a su hermanito.

-Casi me tiras.- Protestó; algo a lo que Mickey hizo caso omiso.- ¿Cómo te fue?

-Bien, ya sabes... como siempre.- Replicó el otro con total inocencia. Leo lo miró con suspicacia, pero sin perder la sonrisa, al tiempo que le quitaba la mochila del hombro.

-Sí, ya me imagino. ¿Dónde están Donny y Abril?

Mickey resopló.

-¿Los tórtolos? Ahí vienen, derramando miel, por eso me adelanté.

Leo miró hacia la entrada del edificio; como las puertas ahora se hallaban abiertas de par en par, se podía ver el interior. Donny y Abril se dirigían a la salida, caminando tranquilamente, charlando entre ellos; el muchacho llevaba en sus brazos los libros de Abril.

-Empalagan.-Resopló Mickey haciendo un gesto de asco.

Leo esbozó una media sonrisa. Le agradaba verlos juntos, le parecía que hacían una linda pareja; sabía que su hermano estaba total y perdidamente enamorado de Abril, y confiaba que la chica podía corresponderle; sin embargo no dejaba de sorprenderle como podían siquiera pensar en el amor, quizá en casarse algún día (conociendo a Donny, ese era su plan) y formar una familia... es decir... ¿Quién podía formar una familia feliz en Panem? ¿Con esa espada de Damocles colgando sobre sus cabezas hasta abandonar la adolescencia? Casarse y formar una familia, traer hijos al mundo, sólo era traer más posibles tributos a la cosecha, era proveer de piezas para sus juegos al Capitolio y él simplemente rechazaba la idea; debía admitir que admiraba a esos dos por no cerrarse, pues para él, y era una idea que tenía incluso antes de haberse convertido en tributo, hacer algo cómo eso era impensable, no sería feliz ni estaría tranquilo si uno de sus hijos acabara en la arena, y aquella decisión se había fortalecido después de salir vencedor, pues con mayor razón, el Capitolio manipularía la cosecha para lograr que sus hijos acabaran en los juegos.

-¡Leo!-Exclamó Abril cuando llegaron más cerca de él y Mickey, y se percató al fin de la presencia del mayor.-No creí verte por aquí otra vez.

-Créeme, si pudiera vendría con ustedes todos los días, como antes.-Los cuatro comenzaron a alejarse del edificio.- ¿Qué tal estuvo el día?

-Aburrido.- Dijo Donny.

-Pesado.- Dijo Abril al mismo tiempo.

Leo sólo sonrió, entendía por qué Donny decía aquello, si alguien podía pasar todos los exámenes que ahí decidieran imponerle, con los ojos vendados, ese era justamente él; la escuela prácticamente no tenía nada más que enseñarle, él fácilmente podría dar clases en ella, superiores a las que los maestros del lugar solían dar.

-Tienes suerte de no tener que venir más, Leo.- Dijo Mickey, enfurruñado, caminando a su lado. El mayor esbozó una sonrisa.

-La verdad, tú tienes suerte de poder asistir... yo me aburro mucho.

-¿Con tanto tiempo libre? ¡Es increíble! Lo que daría yo por tener el tiempo que tú tienes.- Dijo Abril, sin poder creer que su amigo aun siguiera lamentándose por no poder volver al colegio como antes.- Definitivamente deberías comenzar a apreciarlo, ¿sabes?

-Lo haría si tuviera algo qué hacer.- Replicó el otro con cierta desesperación.- Pero aparte de las labores de la casa que me tocan, no tengo más en qué ocuparme, y Magda no me deja ayudar en la cocina.

-Por suerte.- Murmuraron los tres, si es que al tono tan audible con el que habían dicho aquello se le podía llamar murmurar; Leo los miró con seudo molestia.

-Pero...- Siguió, como si no los hubiera escuchado.- Salvo por el entrenamiento; sin la cacería y mis otras actividades, la verdad es que el día se me hace muy largo.

Donny lo miró, esbozando una sonrisa dulce. Sabía bien cuales eran esas otras actividades a las que su hermano se refería; Leo solía dedicar la mayor parte de su día en conseguir el sustento para la familia; por las mañanas cazaba y entrenaba, para luego dedicarse al trueque de sus presas en el quemador por lo que fuera indispensable e hiciera falta en casa, o bien, a vender sus presas entre la gente del pueblo que sabía que gustaban de la carne fresca que él lograba conseguir. Ahora, sin la necesidad de buscar por cualquier medio el sustento de la familia, el chico sólo podía dedicarse actividades menores que obviamente, no le satisfacían en lo absoluto y lo estaban frustrando, más si tocaban el asunto del bendito talento.

-Encontrarás algo, Leo, te lo aseguro.- Le dijo, tratando de consolarlo. Leo le sonrió agradecido.

-Vamos, pasemos por unas cosas que Magda me encargó para la cena.-Dijo el mayor, encaminándose al centro del distrito, el área donde se hallaban todos los comercios.

Avanzaban por las calles, charlando entre ellos animadamente; Leo y Mickey al frente, detrás de ellos, Donny y Abril.

Y por cada lugar al que pasaban la gente los miraba con expectación; algunos saludaban a Leo con una gran sonrisa, mezcla de orgullo y gratitud, pues a pesar de la barbarie que significaban los juegos, no podían evitar sentirse felices por tener un vencedor más, después de tantos años, y sobre todo, tomando en cuenta los beneficios que el distrito recibía gracias a eso; otros llegaban incluso a inclinarse ante él respetuosamente, eran personas cuyas familias no poseían ni un centavo y por consecuencia, el "día del paquete" venía a significarles una bendición; casi a cada paso, alguien le saludaba, le agradecía con la mirada o volvía a felicitarle; algunas chicas le miraban sonrojadas y risueñas, algunos adultos le veían con gran respeto. Leo se limitaba a corresponder de manera tímida... humilde... le abrumaban aquellas muestras de admiración, para él, inmerecidas.

Los chicos, pero en especial Mickey, veían aquello con gran alegría y orgullo. El pequeño esbozaba una gran sonrisa al ver cómo la gente quería a su hermano y no cabía en sí de gusto. Tenía sus motivos para temer por él aun después de los juegos, pero ver que la gente se encontraba de su lado de aquella manera, le daba cierta tranquilidad y le hacía sentir muy feliz. Para él, la gente al fin miraba a su hermano como él siempre lo había hecho, como alguien valiente y valioso, único en su tipo, un ejemplo a seguir lleno de bondad, coraje y un gran corazón.

Comenzaron a hacer las compras de la lista de Magda; al salir de la tienda de abarrotes, Leo revisaba la hoja, en busca de lo que faltaba.

Al levantar la mirada se encontró a lo lejos con La tienda de artículos de papelería. A Leonardo siempre le había atraído ese lugar, pues en el escaparate del frente, junto con algunos artículos escolares básicos, solían exponer paletas de pintura, tubos de óleo y un caballete con un enorme lienzo en blanco.

A Leo siempre le había gustado, cuando tenía tiempo entre sus cacerías y el comercio en el quemador, detenerse cerca de ese lugar y observar el lienzo por horas; pues siempre imaginaba cómo rellenaría ese espacio en blanco si tuviera la oportunidad; solía imaginar los trazos que podrían dar forma a un bello escenario del bosque, o una vez, que había observado a Rafa detenidamente mientras perseguía a un cervatillo que, el muy necio, trataba de derribar, con sólo observarlo imaginaba las líneas que podrían plasmar aquella imagen de su hermano en movimiento sobre aquel lienzo; desgraciadamente no solía pasar de eso, pues obviamente no podía darse el lujo de comprar semejantes cosas y sólo reservaba los borradores para las libretas de la clase de arte en el colegio, supliendo las formas geométricas, monótonas y sin gracia que la profesora les encargaba, por aquellos apuntes que se formaban en su cabeza.

Se dio con la palma de la mano en la frente... ¡¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes?! ¡Era tan claro como el agua! Se reprendió a sí mismo una y otra vez por no haberlo recordado. Necesitaba un talento, ¿no es así? Necesitaba una actividad con la cual mantener ocupados a los chismosos del Capitolio, y él siempre había deseado pintar... ahora podía pagarse ese lienzo como tantas veces quiso, podía pagarse todos los que quisiera.

-Leo... ¿Estás bien?- Donny miraba a su hermano y seguía su mirada hacia aquella tienda, la luz comenzó a hacerse en su cerebro. Sonrió.-Vamos, no conseguirás nada si sólo te quedas aquí.-

-¿Qué?-Reaccionó el mayor, viendo que su hermano y Abril comenzaban a cruzar la calle con rumbo a la tienda. Mickey, aún sin comprender del todo, tomó el brazo de Leo y tiró de él para seguir a los otros.

Donny abrió la puerta de la tienda; la campana sobre esta resonó en un alegre tintineo.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarles?- Un hombrecillo, delgado y con cara alargada les salió al paso, al verlos, sonrió ampliamente.- Hola, chicos, ¿vienen por más cosas para la escuela?

-No, señor Bradbury, esta vez no.-Respondió Donatello, quien decidió hacerse cargo de la transacción, pues Leo aun parecía muy ensimismado, mirando los objetos a su alrededor.- Buscamos un equipo completo para pintar.

-Pintar... pintar... ¿te refieres a dibujo y pintura, verdad? No a la tosca actividad de brocha gorda, porque si es así temo decirte que aquí...

-No, no, para dibujo y pintura.- Replicó Donny levemente exasperado.

-Pero, ¿Acaso alguno de ustedes pinta?

-Leo sí...-Anunció Donny con orgullo, mirando a su hermano que, al oírlo, reaccionó por fin y lo miró algo alarmado ya que no consideraba que pudiese hacerse esa afirmación con fundamento, después de todo, apenas iba a probar si podía o no.- o por lo menos comenzará a hacerlo.

-¡Oh, bueno, siendo ese el caso...! Entonces tengo todo lo que necesitan, por aquí por favor.- Les guió el hombre, algo dudoso de que Leo pudiese tener realmente lo necesario para ser pintor; sin embargo, una venta era una venta y si el cliente en cuestión era el Vencedor del distrito doce ¿Quién era él para decir algo si el chico deseaba tirar su fortuna de esa manera?

Salieron de ahí después de hacer un gran encargo que, el dueño de la tienda prometió llevarles a la Aldea en cuanto consiguiera un vehículo con el cual hacerlo, pues al no estar acostumbrado a recibir pedidos tan grandes, el hombre no contaba con uno. En cuanto acabaron las compras, los chicos se dirigieron a casa.

-Bien, eso estuvo genial, chicos, pero... tengo una duda.- Dijo Abril de repente cuando se acercaban más a casa.- ¿Dónde pondrán todo eso?

-Muy simple.- Replicó Donny, que ya lo había pensado.- La habitación sobrante, podemos sacar todos los muebles y convertirla en un estudio, ¿no crees, Leo?

-Es... es verdad.- Respondió el muchacho, conmovido, pues no esperaba ser apoyado de esa manera por sus hermanos sin siquiera haber dicho una sola palabra al respecto sobre lo que pensaba.

-¡Entonces manos a la obra!-Exclamó Donny.- Hay que sacar todo eso de la habitación antes de que el señor Bradbury llegue.

-¡Booiakaza!-Gritó Mickey con entusiasmo y junto con Donny y Abril se dirigieron al piso superior de la casa; Leo, sonriendo fue detrás de ellos.

Entre los tres comenzaron la preparación del cuarto; sacaron los muebles, desarmaron la cama y sus doseles para sacarla con mayor facilidad y quitaron la alfombra del piso de duela, llevando todas las cosas, en varios viajes, al sótano de la casa.

Cuando el señor Bradbury llegó, entre todos subieron las cosas nuevas a la habitación; caballetes, lienzos de distintos tamaños, cajas con tubos de pintura óleo, botes con pinturas de diversos colores, herramientas diversas, espátulas, pinceles, paletas, blocks de dibujo y lápices entre otras cosas...

Cuando acabaron, aquel lugar realmente parecía un verdadero estudio de arte.

Leo lo miraba, pasmado y sin poder creerlo; de repente le daba la sensación de haberse extralimitado, que con menos que eso habría sido suficiente.

-Menos mal que fuimos contigo.-Dijo Donny, reconociendo la mirada de su hermano.-Tú no lo habrías hecho por tu cuenta.

-Pero es demasiado...- Murmuró sin dejar de mirar.

-¿Y qué?- Intervino Abril.-Ya era hora, ¿no crees?

-Cierto, Leo, tú nunca te compras nada y a nosotros nos compras todo.- dijo Mickey; pues desde que Leo volviera del Capitolio sólo había comprado cosas para ellos, para la familia, además de ayudar a sus amigos del Quemador y a la gente que lo requiriera, pero nunca había comprado nada para sí mismo.- Es bueno que ahora tú te hayas dado un gusto.

Darse un gusto... aquello parecía tan extraño, sin embargo, Leo miró a sus hermanos sonriendo, sin saber qué decir, totalmente agradecido.

-Gracias, chicos.

Los tres sonrieron ampliamente; para ellos era al contrario, Leo siempre había visto por el bienestar de todos, sacrificando absolutamente todo por cada uno de ellos; el máximo sacrificio habían sido justamente los juegos del hambre, jugarse la vida en la arena por el bienestar de los suyos; eso era algo que no podrían retribuirle por más que quisieran, los que tenían mucho por agradecerle eran justamente ellos a él y tratarían de demostrarle aquella gratitud como fuera.

-Anda, será mejor que comiences a familiarizarte con esto.- Dijo Donny, mirando las cosas.

-No creo que sea muy difícil...- Añadió Mickey que, lápiz en mano, ya se hallaba trazando algunas líneas toscas en uno de los lienzos montado en un caballete.

-¡Mickey, deja eso, es de Leo!- Le reprendió Donny, provocando que el menor diera un saltito.

-Déjalo, Donny.-Leo acarició la cabeza de Mickey, haciendo que este esbozara una enorme sonrisa.- Quizá él tenga un talento oculto, ¿no crees?

Donny suspiró.

-En verdad que lo consientes demasiado.-Dijo, cruzándose de brazos y negando con la cabeza.

En el resto del día no supieron de Leo y Mickey. Ambos se habían quedado en el estudio.

Miguel Ángel, con el permiso que su hermano le había dado para tomar lo que quisiera, se divertía a lo grande, acaparando aquel lienzo en el que comenzara a trazar, dibujando lo que le venía a la cabeza y pintándolo a su antojo.

Leo por su parte, pasó horas observando un lienzo en blanco frente a él, en silencio, absorto a aquel campo abierto y libre que se hallaba listo para que él dejara correr su imaginación en él. Sin embargo, al chico le costaba trabajo saber por dónde empezar... y es que, ¿cómo hacerlo? El cuadro en blanco se le presentaba inmenso; sentía de repente que sería incapaz de llenarlo con algo que valiera la pena. Tras él sólo se escuchaba el raspar del pincel de Mickey sobre su propio trabajo.

Era una ironía, semanas... años, soñando con plasmar en él mil y un cosas, pero sólo fue cuestión de tenerlo frente a sí para quedar paralizado, para que sus miedos y dudas al respecto le bloquearan por completo y le limitaran a ser un simple observador de aquello que tanto anhelaba.

Tenía en la mano un carboncillo para dibujar, lo acercaba al lienzo listo para hacer un trazo y lo retiraba de inmediato, temiendo arruinarlo; luego pensaba en otra cosa, volvía a acercar su mano, pero justo en el momento en que la dura superficie de su herramienta tocaba la tela, volvía a reprimirse, temeroso y lleno de dudas.

"¡Oh, con un demonio, Leonardo! ¿Vas a dibujar algo de una buena vez?"

Era la voz de su cabeza, aquel "pequeño Rafael" que solía venir a él en los momentos dónde parecía requerir una reprimenda interna o una vuelta a la realidad. Había algo en el tono de aquella voz que le dejaba claro el verdadero mensaje.

Basta de dudas, miedos y restricciones. ¿No se suponía que no importaba lo que pudiera hacer ahí mientras hiciera algo? Había pasado meses enteros observando aquel lienzo en blanco, imaginando trazos y colores sobre él dando forma a sus sueños y se había sentido más libre en aquellas ocasiones que ahora que lo tenía enfrente, ¿por qué no había de hacerlo otra vez? ¿Por qué no ser libre ahí, en ese campo blanco que se extendía frente a él para que volara libre? Si lo arruinaba, ¿qué más daba? no pasaría de ser rayas sin importancia; lo verdaderamente importante ya no era si tenía o no talento para ello, si al Capitolio le gustaba o no lo que en él hiciera, lo importante era que ahí podía hacer lo que quisiera, ser libre, ser él y bien valía la pena dejarse llevar por un momento después de todo.

"También debes pensar en ti" Le había dicho Usagi en aquella ocasión... y el recordarlo le hizo sentir una punzada en el corazón.

Era un sabio consejo después de todo, un sabio consejo de un amigo muy querido y ya era hora de considerarlo en serio.

Sin más preámbulos posó el filo del carboncillo en el lienzo y comenzó a trazar; poco a poco las inseguridades se fueron esfumando, el temor a echarlo a perder quedó atrás y sólo quedaron él y el lienzo, aquel campo en blanco que representaba un mundo nuevo, sin explorar, sólo para él; Leonardo se fue absorbiendo en aquella actividad sin darse cuenta, sin pensar en nada más que en dejar fluir todo aquello que se guardaba en su corazón.

Tras terminar el boceto con el carboncillo, se levantó, abrió la caja de tubos de óleo y tras revisar cada uno de ellos, seleccionó algunos cuantos y tomando una paleta, colocó algo de cada pintura en ella, volvió a sentarse frente al lienzo y mirando de nuevo el boceto, comenzó a llenar el pincel para luego pasar a la tela.

Pintaba, dejaba el pincel en un bote con agua y tomaba otro para cambiar color, miraba de nuevo, dejaba el pincel, tomaba otro y le llenaba de otro tono para volver a atacar el lienzo; profundamente inmerso en su labor, realmente adentrado en lo que hacía, era como si sus ojos no pudieran ver nada más, como si su cerebro y su corazón se hallaran enfocados en una sola tarea, absortos en un sólo mundo que iba naciendo de su mano, creado directamente en aquel espacio y cobrando vida con cada trazo y cada pincelada. El raspar del pincel de Mickey se había callado desde hacía varios minutos.

Otra pincelada, otro detalle, las sombras, los colores, ese brillo en la mirada con un toque de blanco, ese gesto realzado por un pequeño matiz; miraba, consideraba y volvía a pintar...

Se detuvo y lo miró dando unos pasos hacia atrás, sonriendo al ver lo que había creado.

-¡Hey, chicos, vengan a ver esto, rápido!- Gritó Mickey detrás de él; en ese justo momento fue cuando Leo recordó que no estaba solo.

Cuando se giró vio que llegaba toda la familia, y todos, tan sólo atravesar la puerta, se quedaban maravillados ante lo que acababa de hacer.

Leo los observaba, invadido de nuevo por el recelo y la duda; sus expresiones se le figuraban como de horror o condescendencia.

-¡Oh, Leo...!- Murmuró Magda, llevándose la mano a la boca sin dejar de mirar el cuadro; su expresión era difícil de definir para el muchacho.

-¿Tan... tan mal está?- Inquirió dubitativo, mirando a sus hermanos con la misma duda.

Abril estaba boquiabierta, con los ojos brillantes, amenazando con llorar; Donny y Mickey tenían lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

-Es hermosa...- Balbució Donny, acercándose más a su hermano.

En el lienzo aparecía un busto de Rafael, con su mirada brillante, aguda y sagaz, su sonrisa socarrona, pero bondadosa, su rostro afable a la par que enérgico; rasgos que en conjunto dejaban ver la personalidad fuerte y atrevida de aquella tortuga cabeza dura mezclada con su verdadero yo, un chico dulce, amoroso y dispuesto a todo por los suyos, era como si Leo hubiera reflejado no sólo la efigie de su hermano, sino también su alma tal y como ellos la conocían.

El verdadero Rafael en su totalidad, más allá de lo que cualquiera hubiera podido ver sin más; en trazos perfectos, realistas, inimitables.

-Bien, creo que has encontrado tu talento.- Le dijo Donny, secándose las lágrimas y sonriéndole alegremente.

Leo le devolvió la sonrisa, feliz, pero no tanto por haber encontrado aquello que el Capitolio le solicitaba, sino por haber logrado expresar de algún modo aquello que tenía en el alma.


	3. Volviendo al camino

¡Hola! ¡Mil y un disculpas por la tardanza! La cosa está en que mi compañera en el trabajo, desertó, así que me toca cubrir su turno y hacerme del trabajo que dejó pendiente, por lo que me tienen muy ocupada ;_; pero igual, aquí estamos de nuevo :D

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y preguntan por mí :D a los que dejan review como a los que no :D

FortuneladyStar: ¡Lo sé! Y me tardé más ahora, lo siento ;_; XDD Gracias, y en verdad, tu tranquis, no pasa nada, no pasa nada… en verdad, lo juro por el osito bimbo XDDD Besos, abrazos y gracias por tu review :D

Yuriko Hime: ¡GRACIAS POR TODAS LAS IMÁGENES, ESTÁN LÍNDISIMAS! :D *.* Morí con cada una, están preciosísimas, ¿Cómo diste con ellas? ¡Cada una me tenía babeando y enternecida! (Es que son lindas!) ¡Gracias por los comentarios :D! Sorry por casi matarte, jeje, no era mi intención, créeme; bueno, a pesar de todo el alcohol no ha mermado el temple de Haymitch y se dará el verdadero re encuentro XD XDDDD LO DEL MONO LISO ME MATÓ XDDD sobre las edades, pues de hecho se supone que todos tienen la misma (17, se supone que iban a tener 16 pero me equivoqué en el primer cap del primer fic y les puse 16 y no había modo de echarme para atrás, por lo que se quedaron así ;_;) pero como con la serie de Nick no puedo evitar ver a Mickey muy infantil, por eso como que al escribirlo a él le pongo ese aire infantil que tiene en la serie y que le queda tan adorable; sin embargo, sí, habría sido bueno ponerle esa que dices, lo malo es que ya no puedo ;_; Lo que me dices sobre más tortugas entre los soldados es un buen punto que debo tomar en cuenta, ¡gracias por hacérmelo notar! ¡Gracias por todo lo que me dices! Espero que este cap te guste… ojalá XDD Y si ves por ahí más imágenes, ¡Por fa! Pásamelas, onegai. Besos :D

TheSaku: ¡Muchas gracias! Me alegra y me honra que te hayas decidido a leer a pesar de que el género podía hacer que te entristecieras; espero hacer que esta historia haga que valga la pena tu decisión. ¡Gracias por todo lo que dices y en verdad espero compensar en el resto de los capítulos las hermosas palabras que me dedicas! Gracias. Besos :D

Iukarey: Lo siento, esa es mía XDDD (No es cierto) XDDDD ¡Qué ganas de ver la cueriza a Rafa! XDD Gracias por eso, pero al contrario, el agradecimiento es de mí hacia ti por dedicarme tu tiempo; XDDD Es verdad, ese también es un talento, cocinar feo, comerlo y no enfermarse… aunque no es algo muy glamoroso jajaja. XDDDDDDDDDDD Todo mundo piensa que Raf se quería comer a Bambi… aunque la verdad, en esa situación sí, creo que sí se lo comería. XDD Gracias linda, gracias por todo y Besos. :D

Nikole2029: ¡Muchas gracias! Me halagas mucho con eso que dices… quien sabe, quizá algún día lo haga (ya me sonrojé) ¿Verdad que son geniales esos libros? Con algunos detallitos (prim) pero geniales. A mí también me encanta la parejita Donny/April, sólo espero que en la serie no aparezca Casey a hacer el tercero en discordia porque pobre de mi Donny T.T No te apures, no se van a morir (ojalá tú sí me creas, no sé porque nadie me cree XDDD) ¡Claro que he oído safe & sound, es preciosa y me muero por usar su letra… sólo que aun no ha llegado el capítulo donde puede ir mejor; de hecho, tengo el soundtrack de the hunger… es lo que escucho mientras escribo y ahí viene esa canción, bueno, las canciones que he usado hasta ahora vienen en ese soundtrack, excepto la de Arshad que sí es de la peli, pero no viene en el disco ;_; lo del romance de leo… aun no sé, ya veremos que pasa (se aceptan sugerencias :D) Gracias por todo, besos y nos estamos leyendo ;)

Shun2007: Me encanta tu Nick, me recordó a saint seiya :D ¡Gracias por lo del óleo! De verdad que no lo sabía (debí investigar más, como se nota que nomás uso lápiz y papel jejeje) gracias, realmente quería reflejar eso del lienzo porque pasa, tanto con eso como con la hoja para escribir, no sabes como empezar y temes hacerlo mal, y te pasas horas tratando de poner en orden tus pensamientos para hacerlo lo mejor posible y al final nada te convence ;_; Gracias por todo, espero que te guste este cap y de nuevo, gracias por lo del óleo :D Besos.

Dragonazabache: ¡Gracias! Sí, he visto que muchos lo mencionan XDDD Sí, Rafa saldrá más en esta historia, por fin tendrá un papel más activo (pobrecito, se nos estaba aburriendo de sólo ser espectador XDDD) Gracias por todo, nos estamos leyendo y sí, ¡Abajo Oroku Saki! :D

Crystal Violeta: Tienes razón, la trilogía es preciosa, pero sí hay un problemita con Katniss, que yo esperaba a cada paso del libro que ella se levantara y dijera "hasta aquí" Y realmente se convenciera de ser una revolucionaria y no, por desgracia siento que los eventos la superan y se deja llevar por ellos sin actuar como debía; en el primer libro es maravillosa, en el segundo empieza a decaer en mi opinión; pero eso no quita que la trilogía es genial :D espero que el tercer libro te guste… (no quiero ser aguafiestas y spoilera, pero siento que katniss va a sacarte más de quicio). Eso pretendo en la historia, que Leo tome las cosas de la forma en la que me habría gustado que Katniss lo hiciera; no sé si vaya a quedar bien, espero que sí, pero me esforzaré para que ocurra. :D Gracias por lo que dices, Me gusta mucho tu sugerencia y creo que me decantaré por ella porque sería lo mejor. Tomo nota de lo de Cinna y gracias por lo del óleo; yo suelo dibujar, pero no pintar, por lo que de las pinturas casi no sé nada (sólo un poquito por lo que pone Oscar Wilde al describir el trabajo de Basil en el retrato de Dorian Gray, pero eso no es nada T.T) yo también he sabido que en muchos fics lo hacen pintor, no sé si sea canon, la verdad lo dudo, más creo que es Fanon (algo que los fans hemos considerado y manejado como una verdad) y creo que es por el hecho de ser el mejor artemarcialista de su familia y el más disciplinado; ya ves que los maestros en artes marciales suelen manejar algún talento artístico y muchos de ellos se dedican a pintar, en especial porque el manejo del pincel ayuda a la habilidad con la espada; supongo que de ahí viene, pero no estoy segura, es sólo mi opinión :D Gracias por todo y espero que este cap te guste :D

SSMinos: ¡Fíjate que esa comparación es perfecta! No había caído en ella y tienes toda la razón, es un destino similar al de Aang, algo ineludible, pero ya sabes como es Leo, lo va a tomar muy bien y lo afrontara, de hecho, Rafa se apura más que él y para colmo se apura en vano. ¡Gracias! Vieras que disfruto mucho escribir de ese par? XD Sentiré mucho dejar a Haymitch cuando acabé con los fics T.T Es verdad, Leo anda como en la cuerda floja (debe ser horrible) Sobre todo porque lo que más le duele es su familia. Sí, es triste el punto de vista de Leo, pero entendible, yo también tendría miedo de tratar de hacer una familia y que luego venga el gobierno a quitármelos; sería horrible. Muchas gracias por todo lo que me dices, y espero que este cap te guste :D nos seguimos leyendo y gracias por todo :D Besos.

Leonatello: ¡QUE NICK TAN GENIAL! Lo amo, me encantó! ¡Gracias! XDDDDDDDDDDD Me hace gracia que todo mundo quiera ver como cuerean a Rafita… aunque no creo que este se deje tan fácil; XDDD yo también andaría armada con un desodorante en spray cada que me hallara con Haymitch, y sin cerillos cerca, no fuera que le prendiera fuego XDD Gracias por leer y nos seguimos leyendo. Besos :D

Hen-nou: Genial verte de nuevo por aquí, que bueno que lograste cambiar tu Nick :D Gracias, la verdad, amo a ese par, me gusta escribir sobre ellos. Haymitch les ha tomado cariño, en especial a Rafa y luego a Leo, por eso se siente responsable de ellos, porque los ve como su familia; jeje Haymitch y Case nomas tienen un pleitecillo, no llegara a mayores ;) procuraré poner más a Mickey y Donny, de hecho, pronto tendrán más participación :D XDD Quizá ese hombre vuelva por ahí, aunque ahora no puede ni soñar con acercarse a los muchachos si no quiere que se lo pongan pinto tanto ellos como el resto de la gente del distrito por pensar en hacerle cosas al Vencedor y su familia :D Gracias por lo que dices sobre el talento de Leo; es verdad, para él fue un golpe duro lo de Rafa; no poder protegerlo y dejar que muriera, es algo que no se perdona y por lo que se siente tan mal y lo recuerda tanto, aparte de lo mucho que lo quiere; Rafa de no haber "muerto" habría noqueado a sus hermanos para ir en lugar de ellos a los primeros juegos… aunque Leo no se habría dejado noquear tan fácil… creo que ahí mismo se habrían peleado XDDDD Muchas gracias por lo que dices de las otras historias y una original; ojalá algún día la musa me de lo necesario para algo propio, pero mientras me siga dictando por ahora continuaré con lo que tengo entre manos. Muchas gracias por leer. Besos :D

Disclaimer: Los juegos del hambre, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; personajes, situaciones y demás no me pertenecen a mí, sino a sus respectivos dueños: Suzanne Collins, Peter Laird y Kevin Eastman.

Gracias a mi Beta Haoyoh Asakura; sin ella este fic no podría ser :D

Todos están esperando tu fracaso

Todo el mundo está mirando para verte caer

Hasta cuando duermes, duermes

Mantén tus ojos abiertos

Eyes open

Taylor Swift

Capítulo III

Nuevamente, el cañón resonaba en todo el lugar, inundando con su vibración toda la arena.

Nuevamente, Leonardo despertaba de golpe a mitad de la noche, con el corazón en la garganta, la frente bañada en sudor y la respiración muy agitada.

Era un sueño… o mejor dicho, otra maldita pesadilla; miró el reloj sobre la mesa de noche, eran las tres de la madrugada. Se dejó caer sobre la almohada, suspirando y llevándose la mano a la frente.

De por sí le había costado conciliar el sueño y ahora lo perdía por esa horrible visión; seguro, como siempre, de que no podría dormir otra vez, se levantó, se lavó la cara y salió del cuarto; aparentemente nadie se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba; era una fortuna no haber gritado esta vez. Cerró la puerta de su habitación con cuidado y caminó por el pasillo de manera sigilosa, llegando hasta su estudio y encerrándose en él.

Y aunque él no lo sabía, Donny lo miraba desde la puerta de su habitación, con gran preocupación.

Leonardo encendió la luz del estudio, graduándola con el interruptor a tenue y a pesar de que ya se encontraban en invierno, no encendió la calefacción. Habían pasado tres semanas desde que comenzara con la pintura y ya había hecho una gran variedad de cuadros. Además del de Rafael, su talento maravilloso le había permitido crear un bello atardecer sobre el lago del bosque; en otro lograba una visión de la veta que, si bien podía tener los grises colores, típicos de la vida de los mineros, reflejaba la paz, tranquilidad y el calor de su gente; Otro tenía el rostro inocente de Miguel Ángel apoyado sobre sus manos, mirando su huerto (el cual había sido trasladado al jardín de la nueva casa), en otro, Donny aparecía apaciblemente, leyendo un libro, con aquel gesto de serena sabiduría y curiosidad infinita; en otro más, Abril giraba alegremente, usando aquel nuevo vestido que tanto le había gustado, otro más presentaba a Magda, desde la mecedora de la sala, cosiendo...

Y en otro, aparecía Splinter con aquella bondadosa sonrisa y la amorosa expresión con la que solía verlos...

Aquellos eran los cuadros que le nacían del corazón, los que dejaba que su familia viera, los que le enorgullecía mostrar.

Sí, su talento le permitía expresar su amor...

...pero también su desesperación.

Se acercó al caballete ubicado en el centro del estudio y quitó el lienzo que tenía en él, recargándolo contra la pared, intercambiándolo por otro que estaba a su lado, cubierto con una manta.

Retiró la tela y observó su obra a medio terminar, torciendo el labio con una expresión amarga y fría.

Rebuscó entre sus cosas por un tubo de óleo rojo; a estas alturas ya casi se los había terminado todos; logró dar con un tubo a la mitad, colocó una gran porción en la paleta y atacó el lienzo con el pincel bañado en aquella pintura.

Últimamente ocupaba mucho rojo...

...sus cuadros recientes se hallaban siempre bañados de rojo.

Y aquellos eran cuadros nacidos de la memoria, de los recuerdos que le atormentaban por las noches, que le asolaban en sus pesadillas y que no le dejaban vivir en paz.

Aquel lienzo, mostraba a Ace con el cuerpo roto, partido a la mitad por el tajo de la espada que él le había propinado; La expresión en el rostro del león era bastante explícita; el horror por la situación en la que se encontraba y de la cual era consciente, los ojos abiertos en extremo, reflejando el dolor físico que sentía y el temor a la inminente muerte que se le avecinaba, el muñón de lo que había sido su mano que ahora chorreaba sangre a borbotones, huyendo de su cuerpo al tiempo del que también huía de él la vida, la oscuridad rodeándole, cerniéndose sobre él, amenazando con tragárselo en el olvido.

Leo dio los últimos toques a la pintura y la observó, absorto e inconforme.

Pese a lo realista, pese a todo lo que había dejado caer en ella, aun así no sentía que había volcado sobre el lienzo la verdadera sensación de culpa, dolor y angustia que le carcomía por dentro al haber sido él el autor no sólo del cuadro, sino de la escena en la vida real.

De sus labios escapó un suspiro pesado que a pesar de todo no consiguió disminuir el peso en su pecho; tomó otro pincel limpio, lo sumergió en el depósito de su paleta que contenía el óleo bermellón y trazó con finas líneas en la esquina inferior del cuadro su nombre.

Era una ironía como firmaba aquella obra como también había firmado a su antecesora en la arena, al usar su arte en contra de aquel chico.

Jugueteó con el pincel en sus manos y miró a su alrededor; su vista se detuvo en el armario que era parte de la habitación desde antes de convertirla en estudio. Se acercó a él y abrió la puerta.

Ahí guardaba parte de sus materiales; algunas cajas de óleos, botes de pinturas y pinceles o brochas de repuesto entre otras cosas; pero también, arrinconadas en el fondo del mismo, tenía las otras pinturas a las que, en cuanto se secara y fuera barnizada, les haría compañía el cuadro de Ace.

Un cuadro de la criatura del cenagal partiendo a Danae en dos, con sus vísceras explotando por todo el pantano; Tyrene muerta por el cuchillo de Dominus y este a su vez por la flecha de Leo; la explosión de la mina frente a la cornucopia que se llevó al pequeño tributo del distrito ocho; Belle, con su cuerpo destrozado como lo veía en sus pesadillas, con los ojos vacíos y bañada en sangre.

Usagi, tal y como lo colocó sobre el césped, lo más limpio que había podido dejarlo, con los ojos cerrados, esperando serenamente por el aerodeslizador.

Aquellas pinturas estaban ocultas pues era algo que no le enorgullecía ni le causaba la satisfacción que le provocaban las otras; al contrario, le daban vergüenza, una gran pena; sin embargo no podía evitar el crearlas, no podía evitar ir ahí cada noche, cuando el sueño le abandonaba, para derramar sobre el campo blanco de aquellos cuadros todas sus angustias; no le hacían sentir mejor, pero en algo le ayudaban.

Eran su secreto y jamás lo compartiría con nadie, eso era sólo suyo, su desfogue, lo que para Haymitch era el alcohol, para él era el pintar los horrores vividos y quería conservarlo así, como algo que sólo le perteneciera a él; además, sabía que si su familia las veía no sólo verían una horrible matanza plasmada en cada lienzo, verían los tormentos que le aquejaban, el dolor de su mente y su alma, verían que la arena no había quedado atrás como él les había dicho.

Y jamás permitiría que se preocuparan más de lo debido.

Se sentó en el piso, recargando su espalda en la pared junto a la puerta y miró el cuadro, esperando a que se secara. De reojo miró el reloj que había llevado al estudio hacía unos días; faltaban unas horas para el amanecer; torció el labio de nuevo.

Pues aquella mañana llegarían Effie y el equipo de preparación directamente del Capitolio, listos para iniciar la "Gira de la Victoria".

Y tendría que volver a actuar otra vez.

Otra vez tendría que ser "Leonardo, el chico en llamas" la sensación de los tributos del año pasado, el flamante, sorpresivo y nuevo vencedor del distrito doce.

Otra vez tendría que ser el títere del Capitolio, quedando bien con la gente, sonriendo a las cámaras como si toda aquella matanza en la arena hubiese sido sólo un mero show sin importancia en el cual él hubiese estado de acuerdo a participar; cómo si las muertes de aquellos inocentes no pesaran ni valieran para nada…

Pero aun peor, tendría que ser el niño bueno que jamás pensó en hacer quedar mal a los vigilantes, al Capitolio y por ende al presidente Saki; pretender que todo está bien cuando era obvio que el amo y señor de Panem lo odiaba.

Se llevó las manos a la cara y las paseó por ella hasta llegar a su nuca. Si los horrores vividos en la arena le atormentaban cada noche, no eran nada comparados con la angustia y la tortura que le representaba aquello, no sólo de noche, sino a toda hora del día.

Era bien sabido que ser odiado por el presidente de Panem era igual a una sentencia de muerte, pero era obvio que si esa sentencia pesara sólo sobre su cabeza no le preocuparía en lo absoluto; siempre hallaría la forma de evadirla, pelear contra ella y si no era posible evitarlo, por lo menos caer peleando.

No, lo que realmente le atormentaba era…

Se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta que le hicieron sobre saltarse. Miró su pintura… aun no podía cubrirla con la manta, el óleo se hallaba fresco y podría correr el riesgo de que se embarrara, y a pesar de que no fuera una obra de la que enorgullecerse, sentiría que se arruinara.

Bajó la luz con el regulador lo más posible hasta quedar casi en penumbras y abrió un poco la puerta, asomándose ligeramente.

Frente a él estaba Miguel Ángel, adormilado, tallándose los ojos, pero de pie ante la puerta. Aquello extrañó a Leonardo; miró de reojo alrededor de su hermanito para ver si venía acompañado. Estaba solo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó Leo aun sin entender lo que pasaba.

-Eso quería preguntarte a ti…- Murmuró el chiquillo con voz somnolienta.- ¿Te volviste a caer de la cama?

Leo se quedó mudo al principio; cuando recordó que ese era el tonto pretexto que le había dado a su hermanito la vez anterior para justificar su pesadilla, comenzó a asentir lentamente.

-Y en lugar de llamarme decidiste venir aquí.- El niño se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza al tiempo que hacía un sonido reprobatorio chasqueando la lengua contra los dientes.- ¿Sabes? Eso no me da un buen ejemplo.

-Eh… ¿no?

-No, pero bueno, a veces tengo que ser yo el modelo de buenos modales y lo que debe hacerse.

Leo contuvo una risita ante lo dicho por su hermano; Mickey no era precisamente el modelo de las buenas costumbres… o por lo menos de eso siempre se quejaba Donny.

-Vamos.- Mickey le tomó de la mano, instándolo a seguirlo. Leo algo confundido, terminó por bajar todo el regulador de luz del estudio hasta apagarla y salió siguiendo a su hermano.

-¿A dónde?

-A dormir, no es bueno que te desveles tanto y menos cuando mañana no te dejaran descansar para nada; ya es hora de que alguien te haga hacer lo correcto.

-Mickey, no es necesario, yo…

Nuevamente el niño volvió a negar con la cabeza, al tiempo que volvía a hacer ruido con su lengua contra los dientes.

-Nada, ya dije, vamos a dormir.

Leo siguió mirándolo, después, esbozó una sonrisa, vencido; cerró la puerta del estudio con seguro y volvió a ver a su hermanito.

-De acuerdo, vamos.

Con una gran sonrisa, Mickey llevó a Leo de vuelta a su habitación, haciéndolo volver a la cama; cuando por fin le hizo acostarse, él también se metió en ella, acomodándose a su lado.

-Oye… creí que volverías a tu habitación.

-No, te dije que yo te cuidaría para que no te cayeras, ¿recuerdas?

-Mickey… no creo que esto sea necesario, yo…

-¡Buenas noches!- Y sin dar lugar a discusiones, el niño se acurrucó junto a su hermano y cerró los ojos.

Leo, que se hallaba algo contrariado, terminó por sonreír dulcemente mientras miraba a su hermanito. Nuevamente derrotado, optó por acurrucarse también a lado suyo.

Ese era su gran temor; a él Saki podía hacerle lo que quisiera… ¡Pero que ni se le ocurriera tocar a sus hermanos!

Siguió observando a Mickey mientras este dormía, pues el chico había conciliado el sueño rápidamente. Leo se hallaba algo incómodo; no estaba seguro de que fuera buena idea quedarse ahí junto a su hermanito mientras dormía… simplemente no estaba seguro de si lograría dormir, y así lo hiciera… ¿qué pasaría si volvía a tener esas horribles pesadillas? No quería levantarse agitado y gritando como todas las noches, no con Mickey ahí, porque entonces él se daría cuenta, se preocuparía, le diría a los demás… quizá incluso volviera a sentirse culpable.

Decidido, se quedaría despierto, no se dormiría y esperaría ahí a que llegara el amanecer; no sería difícil, sería igual que las otras veces en las que despertaba en la madrugada; sólo que esta vez en lugar de que el sol le encontrara pintando, le hallaría ahí, junto a su pequeño hermano. ¡Simple! estaba resuelto.

Mickey se acurrucó aún más contra su hermano, pasándole uno de sus brazos por encima.

Y sin saber cuándo o cómo, Leonardo se quedó profundamente dormido.

Llegó el amanecer.

Aquel día Donny, Mickey y Abril se saltarían la escuela, pues el equipo del Capitolio llegaría a casa para iniciar aquella locura de la "Gira de la Victoria", y no querían dejar que Leo pasara solo ese trago tan amargo.

Obviamente tampoco habría entrenamiento en el bosque; con la amenaza de todas las cámaras del Capitolio presentes en el distrito doce, no era conveniente arriesgarse; pero eso no quitaba que debían levantarse temprano de todas formas, pues era mejor que ultimaran los detalles necesarios antes de que Leonardo se fuera de viaje.

Donatello salió de su habitación y se dirigió al estudio. Le desagradaba la idea, pero sabía que su hermano se encontraba ahí ya que le había visto salir de su cuarto y dirigirse a aquel lugar en medio de la noche.

¿Cuántas veces había ocurrido lo mismo? Ya hasta había perdido la cuenta; sin embargo aún no sabía que podía hacer al respecto. Había consultado todos sus apuntes de herbolaria, con la esperanza de encontrar algo que pudiera calmar los nervios y que fuera lo suficientemente insípido como para ponérselo en la comida a su hermano sin que se diera cuenta, sin embargo, todas las drogas y calmantes que conocía contenían un sabor fuerte que haría imposible que Leonardo lo pasara desapercibido, y la verdad, no estaba seguro de ofrecérsela directamente, pues sabía que Leo pretendía mantener su estado en secreto, por lo que llegar directamente con un remedio podía incomodarlo más en lugar de ayudarlo; por lo tanto, ahora no quedaba más que resignarse.

Llegó ante la puerta del estudio y dio unos suaves golpecitos que no obtuvieron respuesta; extrañado volvió a tocar con el mismo resultado.

Aquello le preocupó, por lo que golpeó más fuerte sin recibir nada a cambio; quiso abrir la puerta y se dio cuenta de que el seguro lo tenía por fuera; aquello le extrañó aún más.

¿Qué quería decir eso? ¿Leo había vuelto a su habitación?

Aun con la duda, se dirigió al cuarto de Leo. Quiso tocar a la puerta, pero algo le instó a abrir con suavidad y entrar con cuidado.

Dio unos pasos y el cuadro con el que se halló lo dejó sin habla. Una enorme y dulce sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras observaba a Mickey, acurrucado contra Leo y abrazándolo al tiempo que este hacía lo mismo con él; ambos dormidos profunda y apaciblemente.

Donatello tuvo que contener la suave risa de felicidad que amenazaba con salir de sus labios; se llevó la mano al rostro, tenía lágrimas en los ojos; recordaba algo que Rafael le había dicho en alguna ocasión.

"Tú y tu gran cerebrote, a veces a algunas cosas hay que dejarlas que se den sin pensarlo tanto".

Y por lo visto su hermano tenía razón. Ahí estaba él, revisando todos sus apuntes, manuales y cuantos datos conformaban su escaso arsenal de información, buscando una solución para el malestar de su hermano mayor, cuando por lo visto sólo bastaba algo pequeño, algo sencillo y nada rebuscado para arreglar el problema, si no del todo, por lo menos lo suficiente para darle cierta paz.

Era maravilloso verlo así, tan tranquilo después de tantas noches sin dormir bien.

Pero por desgracia no podían darse el lujo de quedarse así, al menos no ese día; era una pena haber hallado aquel remedio de manera tan tardía, ahora que Leo debía ausentarse por tantos días para cumplir con aquel requisito de Vencedor.

Se acercó a la cama y comenzó a sacudir suavemente el hombro de Leonardo, llamándolo con voz calmada. Leo comenzó a abrir poco a poco los ojos, adormilado, desorientado sobre donde estaba, cuando pronto ubicó el rostro sonriente de Donny.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Todo bien?

-Sí, es sólo que… bueno, ya es de día, y no tardaran en llegar Effie, Cinna y los demás.

-Es verdad…- Murmuró el muchacho con desagradó, torciendo un poco el gesto. Había estado de lo más tranquilo, aquello había sido de lo más…

Fue cuando cayó en la cuenta, ¡Se había quedado dormido! Miró a Miguel Ángel que también comenzaba a abrir los ojos; ¿Habría dicho o hecho algo que pudiera ponerlo en evidencia?

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué hora es?- Murmuró adormilado el hermano menor.

-Las siete.- Replicó Donny.- Leo debe prepararse para recibir a los del Capitolio.

Miguel Ángel resopló con molestia; luego miró a Leonardo con una gran sonrisa, producto de la luz que se había hecho en su cerebro.

-¡Ya es de día y no te caíste!- Exclamó emocionado.

Leo lo miró con sorpresa. Si Mickey decía eso, quería decir que no había ocurrido nada malo… y ahora que lo pensaba mejor, ni siquiera recordaba haber tenido un mal sueño; ni la arena, ni la sangre, los gritos, el cañón, nada… de hecho parecía no haber soñado nada y eso era mejor que cualquier cosa. Miró a Mickey con una gran sonrisa.

-Es verdad, tienes razón, no me caí.

-Te lo dije, era cuestión de que yo te detuviera.- Replicó el menor muy ufano.

-¡Gracias, Mickey!- Leo estrechó a su hermanito con fuerza. Ojalá pudiera llevarlo consigo durante la gira… o quizá mejor no.

-De nada.- Respondió el niño dulcemente.

-Muy bien, tú báñate.- Le ordenó Donny a Leo.- Y tú, ayúdame, hay muchas cosas por hacer.

-Oh… ya voy…- Renegó Miguel Ángel con desgano. Leo sonrió de lado; de verdad que Donny podía ser como una preocupona mamá gallina acarreando a sus pollitos cuando se lo proponía. Se puso de pie antes que Donny tuviera que repetírselo y se dirigió al baño.

Miró la tina; se le antojaba tomar un baño caliente en ella… de hecho le daban ganas de seguir durmiendo; por una vez en varias semanas había no sólo conciliado el sueño con gran facilidad, sino que lo había mantenido de manera reconfortante y placentera y ahora, ahora simplemente debía levantarse e iniciar el teatro de nuevo.

Programó la ducha y se dio un baño rápido, oscilando entre la somnolencia y la conciencia. Las dudas sobre cómo se daría aquella gira comenzaban a inundarle la cabeza, preguntándose por primera vez como serían los otros distritos más allá de lo que la televisión dejaba ver, y sintiendo escalofríos al pensar en que, inevitablemente, las familias de los tributos caídos estarían ahí y que tendría que confrontarlos a pesar de no desearlo jamás.

Al terminar cortó el agua; suspiró resignado y salió de la ducha, poniéndose una bata de baño. Era mejor ver todo lo más positivamente posible y disfrutar de la libertad que tenía mientras durara; bajaría a desayunar con sus hermanos, gozaría del tiempo que le quedara con ellos por ahora lo más que pudiera. Abrió la puerta para salir del baño.

-¡Sorpresa!

Leo casi dio un salto y un grito del susto, a la par que adoptaba una postura de defensa la cual poco a poco fue bajando al ver que no se hallaba en peligro, pues frente a él se hallaban Flavius, Octavia, Venia y Effie; cada uno más estrafalario y abigarrado que antes. Effie se acercó a él, con una gran sonrisa en su pálido rostro a causa del maquillaje, enmarcado por una enorme peluca metálica de color cobrizo; sus manos, enguantadas en piezas de seda color naranja, se acercaron al rostro de Leonardo, pellizcándole las mejillas de manera cariñosa.

-¡Me da tanto gusto verte otra vez, mi pequeña estrella!- Chillaba la mujer con verdadero entusiasmo. Había llegado a apreciar mucho al chico después de los juegos pasados; pero no sólo porque gracias a su victoria, el estatus de Effie en el Capitolio había subido mucho, sino porque, a fin de cuentas, el buen corazón y el dulce carácter del muchacho habían llegado al corazón de aquella mujer, enterrado en aquel montón de joyas corporales y ropas escandalosas.

-A mí también me da gusto verte, Effie.- Replicó Leo con cierta sinceridad; si bien aún no asimilaba las extrañas modas del Capitolio y el gusto de sus ciudadanos por ellas, y también seguía despreciando la banalidad con la que vivían sus vidas mientras en los distritos se sufría, Leo tenía que admitir que no todos en aquel lugar eran tan nefastos, y aunque sonara raro, pero Effie y su equipo eran de esas pocas personas.

-Es bueno ver que comenzaste temprano.- Dijo la mujer, refiriéndose al hecho de que ya se había bañado.- Así podrán comenzar pronto; tenemos un día muy, muy, muy, muy, muy importante por delante, no hay tiempo que perder.

-Sí, Effie, pero verás, aún no he desa…

-¿Desayuno?- Completó Effie por él.- No te preocupes, lo harás en el tren.-Aclaró, moviendo la mano en un gesto despectivo, como si tratara de alejar la preocupación de Leo, mientras el chico la miraba con decepción.- Ahora tienen que trabajar contigo, cómo te he dicho, no tenemos tiempo que perder.

Y dicho esto se alejó del muchacho, sólo para que su lugar fuera inmediatamente ocupado por Flavius, Venia y Octavia; los tres sonreían ampliamente, mientras le miraban de arriba abajo, le pellizcaban la piel y le miraban las uñas.

-¡Oh, niño! ¡No te has cuidado lo más mínimo!- Soltó Octavia con desencanto.- ¡Mira estas uñas! ¿Qué has estado haciendo con ellas, abrir nueces?

-Bueno, yo…

-¡Y mira tu piel, que reseca!- Chilló Venia.- ¿Acaso no podías usar un sombrero los días soleados?

-Es que, yo…

-Habrá que trabajar muy duro, niñas.- Dijo Flavius con fingida resignación.- Nivel belleza cero, pronto.

Las otras dos asintieron y llevaron al chico de vuelta al baño a jalones, donde llenaron la tina con una sustancia cremosa y rosácea, sumergiéndole en ella sin darle tiempo a protestar.

Desde las cuatro de la mañana, Rafael y Casey se escabulleron del perímetro del distrito trece.

Rafa había estado planeando aquello desde su entrevista con Haymitch, cuidando hasta el último detalle; nuevamente, con la ayuda del amigo de Casey, el chico que poseía aquel aerodeslizador reconstruido, arribaron a las inmediaciones del distrito doce; ataviados sólo con unas ligeras y delgadas chaquetas y unos pantalones de gabardina, hicieron el resto del camino a pie. Sus pisadas se hundían en la nieve profunda que comenzaba a llenar los caminos del bosque.

Rafa había preparado una maleta con mucha antelación; llevaba pocos enseres personales, pero aun así la maleta era de un tamaño considerable, pues lo que realmente le importaba llevar no era ropa o utensilios propios, sino armas y un sinfín de cosas que sabía que necesitaría durante toda la gira. Casey por su parte también iba preparado; quizá con menos cosas que su amigo, pero presto para cualquier cosa que pudiera requerir de su intervención; Rafael había pensado en dejar a su amigo en el distrito trece, pese a haber acordado con Haymitch un lugar para él en el tren, pero es que simplemente ya le había causado muchos problemas la vez anterior al ir juntos al Capitolio y consideraba que era mejor dejarlo en el trece esta vez, pero el muchacho se había negado a quedarse y hasta le amenazó con delatarlo si lo abandonaba (Rafa sabía que Coin se daría cuenta de la ausencia de ambos, pero mientras más lejos se hallaran cuando eso ocurriera, mejor); Casey estaba decidido a acompañar a la tortuga; Rafael se había convertido en su mejor amigo y no pensaba dejarlo solo en un predicamento como ese, así Coin volviera a reñirlos como en aquella ocasión o aun si los amenazara con hacerles algo peor.

De más está decir que pese a todo, Rafa se hallaba agradecido y conmovido.

A buen paso, pese a que el frío estaba torturando cruelmente a la tortuga, lograron llegar al distrito doce. Rafa guió a Casey por el camino seguro hacia la Aldea de los Vencedores, a la ventana por la que siempre solía entrar a la casa de Haymitch.

Para esas alturas ya eran las ocho de la mañana.

Rafa colocó su pie con cuidado entre los montones de papeles, botellas vacías y comida sin terminar que se hallaba regado en el piso, ingresando así a la casa; Casey entró detrás de él; el fétido aroma del licor y la comida rancia entremezclado, atacó pronto la nariz del muchacho.

-Este lugar es asqueroso.

-Haymitch, ya estamos aquí.- Anunció Rafael en voz baja, seguro de que su amigo, si estaba dormido, no se hallaría en su habitación; Haymitch pocas veces usaba su habitación.

-Ya era hora.-Replicó el hombre con su voz aguardentosa, pero potente, levantándose de un sillón en la sala y acercándose a donde estos estaban. Se hallaba ataviado con un pantalón de casimir gris, una camisa sencilla y un chaleco a juego; aparentemente se había bañado esa mañana; la llegada del inicio de la gira parecía haber civilizado un poco al buen Haymitch.

-¿Y bien?- Soltó Casey, esperando las instrucciones para seguir. Haymitch le lanzó una mirada de molestia; seguía sin caerle aquel muchachillo presuntuoso que se consideraba más diestro que cualquiera en temas de ética, rebelión y vida.

-En cuestión de horas nos iremos.- Dijo Haymitch, que traía un vaso con licor blanco en la mano… bueno, quizá la gira no lo había civilizado del todo.- Antes déjenme presentarles a nuestro "conspirador invitado".

Casey dio un respingo; está bien que Rafa le había advertido que Haymitch pediría ayuda a uno de sus aliados para aquella odisea, pero aun así no le agradaba que alguien ajeno los viera, era como dejar al descubierto a todo el distrito trece con ellos; Rafael por su parte obvió aquellos detalles; No le importaba ni quien ni como, lo importante era que le ayudaran a lograr su cometido.

Junto con Casey, siguió a Haymitch a la sala.

Por detrás del mentor apareció un hombre, alto, esbelto, de rasgos varoniles y delicados a la vez; su piel morena armonizaba perfectamente con sus rizos negros y pese a notarse a todas luces que provenía del Capitolio, no se hallaba vestido de la manera estrafalaria que esa gente acostumbraba usar; al contrario, estaba ataviado con un abrigo corto y aparentemente delgado de color borgoña, guantes de piel a juego y un pantalón de lana fina de color negro, más botas para la nieve; tampoco traía aquellos raros adornos o maquillajes de la gente de la capital, si acaso sólo un poco de delineador dorado realzaba sus ojos de avellana.

-Él es Cinna, aunque supongo que ya lo conocían.- Lo presentó Haymitch.

¡Y vaya que lo conocían! Si su nombre se había catapultado al hacerse cargo del aspecto de Leonardo, por eso y por otras cosas. Rafael le miró de arriba abajo, sopesándolo con aquella mirada. ¿Acaso Haymitch se habría equivocado o él lo había oído mal en aquella ocasión? Pues si no mal recordaba, había dicho que había dos importantes rebeldes en el Capitolio y uno de ellos era el que les ayudaría a entrar en el tren y seguir la gira… ¿Cómo era posible entonces que aquel sujeto, un estilista, alguien que sólo sabía de glamour, telas y tendencias fuera un "importante rebelde"?

-Hola, mucho gusto.- Dijo Casey, extendiendo su mano hacia Cinna, estirándose por un lado de Rafael. El estilista le correspondió al saludo. Casey, al notar que Rafa seguía mudo, le dio un codazo.

-Hola… que hay…- Dijo por fin la tortuga, extendiendo su mano para estrechar la de Cinna; el hombre tomó la mano de Rafael sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-No puedo creerlo…- Susurró sin dejar de verlo fijamente.- Estás vivo, así que no fue una ilusión.-

-Eh… ¿Disculpa?-Soltó Rafa con extrañeza, al no entender a qué se refería aquel hombre.

-Durante el desfile el año pasado.- Dijo al fin, dejando de mirarlo como a un bicho raro.- Tu hermano alcanzó a verte entre la gente… pensó que se lo había imaginado y yo creí que se debía a todo lo que le había pasado que por eso te… pero en verdad estás vivo…

-¿Leo me vio?- Soltó el muchacho en un susurro, dividido entre la emoción y el horror, dejando de lado su postura de "chico malo". Había sido muy descuidado y su hermano le había visto durante el desfile de las carrozas, eso había sido una de sus acostumbradas impertinencias, pero por otro lado… su hermano lo había visto y por un momento pensó que estaba vivo…

¿Aquello había sido cruel, esperanzador? No podía decirlo y no podía entender porque demonios aquello le hacía sentir de esa manera, como si por un momento hubieran tenido aquel reencuentro vedado y anhelado por tanto tiempo; quizá era porque en cierto modo, de manera implícita así lo era; él le había visto todo el tiempo, tanto en las pantallas del Capitolio, como en el estudio de la entrevista y en el tren cuando por fin lo dejó para volver al trece; y Leo por su parte, de manera fugaz e incierta, le había visto en las calles al pasar en aquella carroza envuelto en fuego; era tonto, lo sabía, no era un encuentro en forma, pero era algo y sí, le había hecho sentir que de repente el frío de la estación se había alejado por completo, reemplazado por el agradable calorcito que surgía directamente de su corazón.

-Gracias.- Le dijo a Cinna después de un rato; y aunque Haymitch y Casey pudiesen no comprender a que se debía aquel agradecimiento, el estilista sí lo había entendido y sólo asintió al tiempo que murmuraba un suave "de nada".

-Bien, dejémonos de cosas raras y vayamos al grano.- Intervino Haymitch volviendo a la sala, seguido por los otros tres. –Lo que hay que hacer, ¿cómo te meteremos en ese tren?

-Nos.- Corrigió Casey. Haymitch lo miró con desgano; era obvio que el plan aplicaba a ambos… sólo que no le daba la gana reconocer la existencia del muchacho.

-De eso no hay problema, Case y yo ya estamos acostumbrados y nos es fácil infiltrarnos al cuarto de máquinas, de hecho, no necesitábamos que él interviniera.- Dijo la tortuga, señalando a Cinna.

-De hecho, te seré más útil de lo que crees.- Replicó Cinna, sentándose en el sofá largo de la sala de Haymitch; aquel hombre y su aspecto refinado contrastaban demasiado con el desorden y la suciedad que imperaban en la casa del mentor.-Por lo que Haymitch me dice, lo que quieres es cuidar a Leo durante la gira, para eso necesitarás estar cerca, así podrás vigilarlo y Haymitch no puede encargarse de ti y de eso, él debe estar con Leonardo la mayor parte del tiempo, por lo tanto yo me encargaré de infiltrarlos en la comitiva cuando sea necesario de modo que nadie noté su presencia.

-¿Y cómo harás eso?- Inquirió Casey con verdadera extrañeza. Lo que proponía Cinna era casi hacerlos invisibles, un milagro.

-Jamás duden de alguien que sabe usar el "blush".-Replicó el estilista, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, recargando la espalda en el respaldo del sofá y descansando el tobillo derecho sobre su rodilla izquierda.

-Eso sí que sonó raro… escucha, sólo encárgate de que no se metan en líos, ¿está bien? Yo no podré estar sobre ellos todo el tiempo.- Intervino Haymitch.

-Tú déjalo en mis manos. Bien, ahora debo irme, pero antes… -Cinna se puso de pie y sacó una maleta que se hallaba apoyada a un lado del sofá y en la que los chicos no habían reparado antes; la abrió y sacó de ella algo que parecía ropa, cuidando de no colocarla sobre los muebles sucios de Haymitch.-Ten, esto te servirá.-Dijo, entregándosela a Rafael.

El chico la miró; era una chaqueta corta con capucha, de color rojo pastel, los puños y los bordes estaban ribeteados con una fina piel blanca, frondosa y suave; Cinna sacó un pantalón negro y unos guantes de piel con sólo tres dedos, entregándoselos al muchacho.

-¿Y… y esto?

-Era para tu hermano; eres ligeramente más robusto que él, pero creo que te quedara bien. La tela puede parecer muy delgada, pero créeme, produce su propio calor y te mantendrá en condiciones sin problemas.

-¿No iba a usarlo ahora?- Preguntó Casey. Al oír eso, Rafa reaccionó y le tendió las cosas a Cinna para que las llevara con Leo.

-No te preocupes, traje dos juegos, de hecho me ayudaste a elegir qué color debíamos usar.-Sacó de la maleta otra chaqueta igual, sólo que esta era de color azul pastel.- El rojo te sienta bien.- Añadió, señalando la bandana roja que Rafa traía puesta.- El azul va más con su tono de piel.

-Gracias.- Reiteró Rafa, aunque no sabía por qué aquel comentario sobre la piel de su hermano le resultó incómodo.

-En cuanto a ti…- Dijo el hombre mirando a Casey para luego quitarse el abrigo, los guantes y entregárselos al muchacho. –Toma esto; deberán ponerse su ropa arriba de eso, no queremos que los noten y si van con eso por ahí podrían destacar demasiado.

-Gra… gracias…- Murmuró Casey anonadado; no sólo por lo fino de la tela y el corte de la ropa de Cinna, sino por aquel gesto de quitarse su propio abrigo y entregárselo así, nada más, quedando a merced del frío. Casey había decidido que le agradaba el sujeto.

-Bien, ahora sí debo irme; no quiero dejar mucho tiempo a Leo a merced de Flavius y los demás.

-¿Flavius?- Soltó Rafa dando un respingo.- ¿Quién demonios es Flavius? ¿Y los demás?

-Los veré luego.- Y tomando la maleta, Cinna salió de casa de Haymitch, atravesando el jardín a toda prisa para llegar rápido al resguardo de la casa de Leo.

-Ese sujeto está loco.- Murmuró Haymitch, dando otro trago a su vaso con licor.

-A mí me agrada.- Soltó Casey amenamente.- Oye, ¿no decían que Leo estaba interesado en él? ¡Me agrada para cuñado!

Rafael lo miró de manera asesina; no porque se autodenominara como parte de la familia, con derecho a opinar sobre las relaciones de sus hermanos; ya que para él, Casey era tan hermano adoptivo suyo como lo era Abril; sino por el hecho de que empatara de esa forma a Leo con aquel loco y raro estilista… al menos eso no ocurriría mientras él viviera, ¿Pues qué se pensaban?

Aunque ahora que lo mencionaba, aquello le recordaba algo… algo que le preguntaría a Cinna en cuanto tuviera oportunidad.

Después de varios minutos de tortura, el equipo de preparación había terminado por fin con Leo.

El chico se sentía adolorido de casi todo el cuerpo, pues aparte de la refregadas que le habían dado en la tina con la sustancia rosácea, le habían puesto tratamientos faciales, trabajado las uñas de manos y pies y pulido cada parte de su cuerpo con minuciosidad. Aquello había sido peor que el entrenamiento más duro que hubiese tenido con su padre.

Porque por lo menos con su padre podía responder.

Tocaron a la puerta, Flavius dijo "adelante" con voz cantarina y esta se abrió al instante, dando paso a Cinna. Leo sonrió al verlo.

-¿Todo bien?

-Ahora sí; lo hubieras visto cuando llegamos, ¡era un total desastre! Nada que ver con lo que hicieron en el Capitolio cuando salió de la arena, ¡de veras que este niño no sabe cuidar ni valorar un pulido a fondo y profesional! Es obvio que esto no se compara con lo hecho en el Capitolio, pero servirá; por cierto ¿Dónde estabas?

-Saludando a Haymitch.- Replicó Cinna con una sonrisa, cerrando la puerta detrás de él para luego avanzar a dónde se encontraba Leo.

-¡Ay, Cinna!- Exclamó Octavia cuando el estilista pasó a su lado, observando los restos de nieve derretida sobre sus hombros.- ¿Acaso estabas bajo la nevada? ¿Qué no traías abrigo?-

-Eh… sí, pero… me lo quité en casa de Haymitch, debí olvidarlo allá.

-¿Con este frío?- Soltó ahora Flavius; Cinna agitó levemente la mano, dando por zanjado el tema.

Miró a Leo y le sonrió; realmente resplandecía después de todas las "torturas" en pro de la belleza que había pasado en manos de su equipo, pero aun así, él estaba seguro de que aun sin eso se vería maravillosamente. Pensó en lo irónico de aquello que acababa de ocurrir; él sin esperarlo había sido testigo de algo que a Leo le habría encantado presenciar… el hecho de que su hermano, Rafael, se encontraba vivo. Había hablado con él, ahora sabía que no fue una ilusión lo que Leo vio durante el desfile, incluso su hermano estaba ahí, intentando seguirlo para servirle de guardaespaldas; estarían tan cerca y no podrían hablarse, verse… ¡Maldito el Capitolio y su tiranía!

-Cinna, ¿Pasa algo malo? ¿Estás bien?

Aquel último pensamiento debió reflejarse en el rostro del estilista, pues cuando levantó la mirada, Leo y los otros le veían con cierta preocupación. Cinna esbozó su carismática sonrisa de siempre, negó con la cabeza y avanzó hacia el muchacho, con la maleta en la mano.

-Bien, ahora que han terminado con lo básico, es mejor que te vistas antes de que Effie venga a gritarnos; tiene un programa muy elaborado y si se retrasa por nuestra culpa… bueno, creo que el tren llevaría nuestras cabezas como adorno al frente de la máquina.

-¡Ay, ya quisiera esa Trinket!-Soltó Flavius con fingida indignación, a lo que las otras asintieron con vehemencia. Cinna le entregó la maleta a Leo con una sonrisa, e instó a los otros a abandonar la habitación, saliendo con ellos, para darle al muchacho algo de privacidad mientras se cambiaba.

Cuando al fin se quedó solo, el chico sacó el contenido de la maleta.

"¿Más ropa?" Pensó, sacando todas las partes del conjunto; se encogió de hombros y comenzó a vestirse; aquello le parecía demasiado.

Tras unos minutos, Leo salió de la habitación. Flavius, Venia y Octavia se deshacían en chillidos y halagos ante la imagen que el joven presentaba; un dechado de la inocencia de la juventud y el buen gusto del Capitolio (del poco que había). Cinna le sonrió nuevamente, de manera cálida y dulce.

-¡Oh, te ves fabuloso!- Exclamó Effie, que venía subiendo al segundo piso, seguida por un camarógrafo y un equipo de sonido.- Ahora dime, Leo, ¿Listo para mostrarnos tu talento?

-M… mi… mi talento… ¿Ya?

-No, niño, mañana… Por supuesto que ya, ¿qué no ves que debemos tomarlo como parte del especial antes de la salida a la gira?- Luego la mujer guardó silencio y miró al muchacho como si le hubiesen dicho que un Trinket acababa de estirar la pata.- ¡No me digas que no tienes ni uno!

-Tu fe en mí es avasalladora, Effie, en verdad… ¡claro que tengo uno!- Se defendió el muchacho; está bien que había tardado en dar con él, pero aun así no le agradaba que le hubiesen considerado un caso imposible.- Está en esa habitación.- Dijo, señalando con la cabeza la puerta del estudio.

-¡Oh, menos mal! ¡Creí que no tenías ninguna gracia! La verdad estaba casi segura de ello.- Effie rió de manera aguda y escandalosa, de modo que Leo la miró con molestia doble, por sus palabras y por su estridente voz.- Bien, ¡Enséñanos, debemos grabarlo para el Capitolio!

El chico suspiró con desanimo, iba a guiarlos hasta el estudio cuando lo recordó de repente… ¡El cuadro de la horripilante muerte de Ace seguía ahí, en el caballete, de frente a la puerta, listo para dar un terrible espectáculo ante los ojos de todos y que seguramente los camarógrafos no dudarían en grabar! Se paró en seco, se giró hacia Effie y esforzándose por sonreír, dijo:

-Eh… sí, pero sólo dame unos segundos, ¿Quieres, Effie? Lo suficiente para poner las cosas en orden.

-Leonardo Hamato… ¡Tenemos un horario muy estricto que cumplir, no tenemos tiempo que perder!

-¡Sólo un poquito, Effie, no te enojes, ahora vuelvo!- Y sin decir más, corrió hacia el estudio y se encerró en él sin dar tiempo a los otros de hacer nada.

Ya dentro de aquella habitación, Leo miró el cuadro sintiendo que el horror le corroía el cuerpo entero y le estremecía el alma… Debía admitirlo, ¡vaya que era bueno pintando! Tomó el lienzo y lo llevó al armario, abrió la puerta de este y acomodó la pintura sin mucho cuidado, ya se encargaría de ultimarle los detalles al volver.

Cerró bien la puerta del armario y miró a su alrededor para luego comenzar a acomodar las pinturas buenas en los caballetes libres. Puso las más que pudo en el poco espacio que tenía; los paisajes, algunas puestas de sol, escenas de la vida diaria del distrito doce…

Estuvo tentado a poner los de su familia, pero le dio la sensación de que sería como poner una galería de tiro al blanco para el presidente Saki y su gente; como un catálogo de a contra quien irse, por lo que desechó la idea; al final sólo quedaba un caballete libre y dos cuadros cerca de él; uno era precisamente de las cúpulas doradas de la gran ciudad tal y como recordaba haberlas visto por primera vez; en ella se hallaba plasmado el inevitable asombro que se había apoderado de él al entrar en contacto con aquella ciudad que tanto le había arrebatado; la otra era el cuadro de Rafael, aquella primera pintura en la que había plasmado su arte y asimilado que tenía un talento… lo pensó mucho; deseaba restregarles en la cara la imagen de aquel al que ya le habían quitado… sin embargo, aquello era seguir desafiando al Capitolio, y con la mira encima, por mucho que deseara hacerles la guerra, no podía arriesgarse; él tomaría poner la pintura como un reclamo, aquellos podrían tomarlo como un "y así como te quitamos a ese te podemos quitar otro"; era demasiado tentador, no podía negarlo, pero no era conveniente, no ahora, no esta vez. Colocó la pintura de las cúpulas del Capitolio.

Las cubrió todas con las mantas que tenía a la mano, después abrió la puerta.

-Ya pueden pasar.

Effie, Cinna, el camarógrafo y el del equipo de audio entraron a la habitación, dejando a Flavius, Venia y Octavia fuera a pesar de sus protestas. Tanto Effie como Cinna se hallaban asombrados; jamás habrían imaginado que el talento de Leonardo tuviese que ver con la pintura.

-¿Así que pintas?- Chilló Effie, mirando a su alrededor.- ¿Y eres bueno?

-Algo.- Replicó el muchacho con modestia.

-Tienes un estilo muy peculiar.- Dijo Cinna, divertido, sosteniendo entre sus manos un pequeño lienzo que encontró recargado en la pared junto a la puerta; Effie se asomó sobre su hombro, para luego torcer la nariz y los labios con sorpresa y desagrado mezclados. Leo dio un respingo cuando el estilista le mostró el cuadro: Una figura humanoide… o por lo menos eso parecía, se encontraba en el centro del lienzo; sus brazos eran larguísimos, sus piernas muy cortas y de pies grandes y mal formados, usaba un vestido largo, que más bien era un rectángulo formando la parte superior de este y un trapecio mal hecho que formaba la falda, pintado fuera de la línea en color amarillo; el cabello de aquella figura parecía ser rojo, o por lo menos eso quería indicar los rallones de ese color que salían por lo que era su cabeza sin orden alguno; en la cara, la cual sólo era una pelota, dos puntos formaban sus ojos, un tercero su nariz y la boca era una "u" mayúscula. Era uno de los dibujos raros de Mickey, un retrato de Abril, según había dicho el niño.

-Ese no lo hice yo, lo hizo Miguel Ángel.

-¡Ay, qué alivio, ya me estaba dando un infarto!- Soltó Effie llevándose una mano al pecho, la otra a la frente y rodando los ojos.

-¡Hey, no es malo, puede llegar muy lejos!

-Amor de hermano.- Replicó Effie, dándole un golpecito a Cinna en el hombro con el dorso de la mano, encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo a girar los ojos.- Bien, niño, muéstranos lo que tienes.- Le dijo, mirándolo al fin.

Leo suspiró; ahora ante esos dos sentía que su confianza se derrumbaba; sin embargo ya se hallaba ahí y no podía echarse para atrás.

Una a una comenzó a descubrir sus pinturas. Un "¡Ah!" colectivo inundó la habitación. Por fin descubrió también el último cuadro.

-¡Oh, Leonardo, son bellísimas!- Volvió a chillar Effie, mirando cada uno de los lienzos, llevándose una mano al pecho y sin saber a cuál de todas contemplar.

-Posees un gran talento.- Añadió Cinna, con un tono de voz respetuoso, serio, profundo; el tono de voz que un artista usaría para hablar sinceramente con un igual al manifestarle su sincera apreciación, su reconocimiento y respeto. Nuevamente ante sus ojos, el chico daba la sorpresa y demostraba ser más de lo que aparentaba; "una perla" como solía decirle Effie a sus amigos y conocidos, un ejemplo, como solía considerarlo Cinna.

-¡Bien, bien, comencemos con esto! Leo, ponte aquí.- Intervino Effie, tomando del brazo al chico y colocándolo en una posición especial para que la cámara pudiera enfocarlo.- Y nos hablarás de cada una de tus pinturas, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Oh, esto va a ser maravilloso!

Las cámaras se encendieron; Leo sentía que el rubor comenzaba a cubrir sus mejillas.

Tras varios minutos de grabación, donde el muchacho tuvo que dar una explicación sobre como dio con su talento y lo que había deseado plasmar en cada cuadro, la comitiva bajó a la primera planta. Leo pudo notar como otros equipos de grabación entrevistaban a su familia en distintos puntos de la casa; se sintió apenado por ello, por hacerles pasar por aquellos horribles momentos. Desde que se había ofrecido como tributo, su familia también se había visto eternamente bajo el reflector. Sabía lo incómodo que era aquello y por lo mismo le apenaba incomodarlos así.

Sin embargo, al ver la sonrisa sencilla e inocente con la que Mickey respondía las preguntas; el semblante sobrio y confiable de Donny, la alegría innata de Abril y la serenidad de Magda en pantalla, supo que se preocupaba de más; ellos habían aprendido muy bien a como escaquear este tipo de cosas.

Al terminar con todas las entrevistas fue la hora de la despedida; Effie les concedió unos minutos a solas, una despedida de verdad antes de la que harían para las cámaras. Leo podría darse el lujo de abrazar a cada uno de sus hermanos, a Abril y a Magda antes de irse.

-Cuídate mucho.- Gimoteó Mickey después de abrazarlo, tratando de no echarse a llorar. Apenas hacía seis meses que Leo había vuelto a casa, y ahora tenían que dejarlo ir otra vez; claro, esta vez no sería como cuando fue al Capitolio, como un tributo con un futuro incierto, ahora iba como un Vencedor a recorrer todo Panem; sin embargo para el menor era casi igual de terrible; su hermano debía alejarse de casa y estar mucho tiempo fuera, tiempo que no lo vería ni disfrutaría de su compañía (así esta significara el tener que hacer excesivos ejercicios en el bosque), y peor si a eso le añadía que poco después de que regresara se realizarían los siguientes juegos y Leo tendría que volver al Capitolio, esta vez como un mentor. La verdad, el pequeño odiaba que el Capitolio mantuviera tan ocupado a su hermano.

-Sólo serán quince días, volveré pronto.- Replicó el mayor, guiñándole un ojo y sonriéndole a su hermanito. Mickey se esforzó por sonreír, no quería que Leo se fuera con la preocupación de dejarlo llorando.

Donny abrazó a Leo con todas sus fuerzas, a lo cual el mayor correspondió de la misma manera; al separarse un poco, Donatello miró fijamente a su hermano.

-Ten mucho cuidado, por favor…

-Lo tendré, lo sabes.- Le sonrió.

Donatello no dejaba de mirarlo, como si estuviese tentado a añadir algo más y no se atreviera a decirlo.

Abril se colgó del cuello de Leo en ese momento, estrechándolo con fuerza y dándole un beso en la mejilla (que hizo que Donny diera un ligero respingo).

-Cuídate mucho, ¡Y demuéstrales quien eres!

-Lo tendré en cuenta.

-Hasta pronto, hijo.- Dijo Magda, siendo su turno de abrazar al muchacho y darle un beso en la mejilla también.- Te estaremos esperando.

-Cuento con eso.- Murmuró Leo, sonriéndole. Al separarse de Magda se dirigió a la puerta.

-¡Leo!

El chico se detuvo y miró a Donatello; era él quien le había llamado. Donny se acercó a su hermano y le abrazó de nuevo.

-Mantente siempre alerta, ¿quieres?- Le susurró al oído.

Leo correspondió el abrazo de su hermano, extrañado por sus palabras, pero asintiendo en respuesta; después salió junto con ellos para reunirse con el equipo del Capitolio.

Afuera los esperaba Haymitch. El mentor lucía limpio, sereno y sobrio, nada que ver con su aspecto en los últimos días. Abordaron un auto negro, propiedad de la alcaldía y se dirigieron a la estación del tren.

Ya ahí los esperaba el alcalde del distrito, además de toda la gente que se había reunido en el lugar para darle la despedida.

Las cámaras tomaron sus lugares, uniéndose a todo el grupo que ya se hallaba instalado ahí desde hacía horas, tomando las reacciones de la gente. Cuando el auto se detuvo y Leo y su familia, junto con la comitiva, bajaron de él, el griterío y los aplausos no se hicieron esperar; era obvio que para muchos de ellos aquello no podía considerarse una fiesta, al menos no cuando venía algún vencedor de otro distrito en su gira, pero tratándose de Leonardo, de aquel chico que, con su victoria, había traído tantos beneficios para el distrito, el celebrarle les nacía con naturalidad, era algo que querían hacer.

La comitiva subió al andén; el alcalde recibió al muchacho con una palmada en el hombro y estrechando su mano; luego llamó la atención de la gente, iba a comenzar su discurso.

-Gente del distrito doce, nos encontramos aquí en la muy especial ocasión de…

Leo suspiró de manera imperceptible, aquello iba a ser largo. Él sabía de sobra que al alcalde le desagradaba formar parte de aquellas situaciones de rigor que imponía el Capitolio por los juegos, pero parecía igual de fascinado que el resto de la gente del distrito con el hecho de que la festividad llevara como protagonista a uno de los de su gente.

Y sí que era raro el que todos pensaran en Leo como uno de los de "su gente", siendo que si no fuera por lo ocurrido, si no fuera porque él era el actual Vencedor de los juegos, para ellos, él y sus hermanos serían otros mutos más del montón, seres a los cuales más valía evitar o rechazar.

Aquello le hacía pensar en los otros distritos… debía admitir que le emocionaba un poco la idea de conocerlos, ver cómo eran más allá de lo que las cámaras solían mostrar en las transmisiones oficiales; pero también le interesaba conocer más sobre su gente; podía darse una idea después de "convivir" con los respectivos tributos antes y durante los juegos (claro, si a huir de ellos o tratar de matarlos se le podía llamar "convivir"), pero no era lo mismo que ir ahí y mirarlos con sus propios ojos.

Quizá no eran muy distintos de la gente del distrito doce… Pensar en eso le estrujó un poco el corazón y le hizo sentir pena; no sólo por el hecho de que, obviamente, era gente oprimida, viviendo al día, al límite y con el miedo eternamente reflejado en la cara; sino porque también significaba otra cosa; desconfianza entre ellos, desunión, rechazo a los mutos, resentimiento de mutos a humanos.

"Rafael… ¿Cómo pretendías iniciar una revolución de esa manera?" Pensó amargamente.

A la distancia, vagamente, escuchó los aplausos, volviendo lentamente a la realidad; cuando se dio cuenta, la gente le miraba, sonriendo y aplaudiendo a lo igual que el alcalde; era obvio que había terminado su discurso. El chico dijo algunas cuantas palabras de rigor y, tras abrazar a su familia, según para las cámaras, pero estrechándolos con verdadero amor y deseos de no irse nunca, abordó el tren junto con Effie y los demás.

Se asomó por la ventana, cerca de su familia que aún seguía en el andén. Les sonrió dulcemente, y agitó la mano a modo de despedida; suave y levemente al principio, siendo correspondido por todos ellos y la gente del distrito; cuando el tren comenzó a acelerar, la mano de Leo se agitaba con aún más vehemencia recibiendo la misma respuesta de sus seres queridos. Mickey comenzó a correr detrás del tren, llegando al límite del andén en cuanto el aparato abandonó por completo la estación. Leonardo le envió un último beso a su hermanito y al resto de su familia mientras el tren aumentaba su velocidad.

No se alejó de la ventana hasta que perdió de vista la estación, y a su vez el paso rápido de la máquina iba dejando atrás los bosques de su amado hogar. Dio la vuelta y miró aquel lugar, sintiendo un terrible "deja vú", recordando su primera vez en ese vehículo, a lado de Belle, ambos temerosos e inseguros, con una sentencia de muerte pendiendo sobre sus cabezas.

Como tributos, como piezas de los juegos del hambre.

De repente recordó las palabras de Donny y un escalofrío lo recorrió. ¿Qué habría querido decirle con eso? ¿Es que acaso su hermanito sabía algo que él ignoraba? La verdad no le extrañaría, y se riñó a sí mismo por ser tan iluso; ¿de verdad se creyó que el único que veía el peligro sobre su cabeza era él? ¿Acaso pensaba que su familia no lo intuía, que no estaba enterada? No, ellos no eran tontos y bien podían imaginarlo o temerlo… Donny, Donny estaba seguro de eso, no había duda; después de todo para Donny no era un secreto el hecho de que padecía aquellos terrores nocturnos que no le permitían dormir, no era un secreto que se refugiaba en el estudio cuando eso ocurría, y aunque seguramente jamás las había visto, seguro que Donny sabía de la existencia de sus pinturas sangrientas. No, Donny no era ningún tonto.

Por lo tanto debía intuir si no es que saber con certeza que tanto él como el resto de la familia podía hallarse en peligro; seguro que sabía que no les habría agradado su numerito de supervivencia final, ni tampoco su acto de piedad con Belle; para Donny no debía ser un secreto que el Capitolio se hallaba descontento con Leonardo, de ahí la advertencia.

Sacudió la cabeza; prefería no pensar en ello en esos momentos. Escuchó la actividad en el comedor y se dirigió hacia allá. Todos se hallaban ahí, excepto Cinna; a Leo le extrañó que el estilista no se encontrara presente, de hecho, no lo había visto desde que entraron al tren.

-¡Oh, Leo, que bueno que llegas! Ahora sí puedes desayunar.- Le concedió Effie.

-Gracias, que amable.-Replicó el muchacho con ligero sarcasmo, sentándose en una silla vacía, frente a Haymitch, quien ya se hallaba sirviéndose algo de licor.- ¿Dónde está Cinna?

-Creo que iba a preparar tu vestuario; así que debe estar en el vagón que lo guarda.

-¡¿Todo un vagón sólo para ropa?!- Exclamó el chico sin comprender.

-¡Ay! ¿No te digo? Este niño es deliciosamente sencillo.- Intervino Flavius, al tiempo que Effie, Octavia y Venia soltaban algunas risitas.- ¡Pues claro, niño, estás de gira! No puedes ir por ahí con fachas, la reputación de Cinna se vendría abajo.

-Pero si estas "fachas" las hizo Cinna.

Flavius movió el dedo índice de manera negativa frente al rostro de Leo mientras hacía un ruido chocando la lengua contra los dientes.

-No digas eso, niño, por favor, como te atreves…

-Pero si tú dijiste…

-Nah, nah, nah… yo no he dicho nada; ¿Sabes? Aun tienes mucho que aprender de modales, quien lo diría.

Leo rodó los ojos; definitivamente jamás entendería a la gente del Capitolio.

-…Y sí, cómo les decía.-Continuó Flavius de manera animosa.- aquella fiesta estuvo "in-cre-í-ble", ¡fue tan maravilloso! Todo un gran honor que me invitaran, la verdad es que jamás me había ocurrido algo así.

-Bueno, eso se lo debes a nuestra pequeña estrella.- Repuso Effie después de haber dado un sorbo a su jugo de naranja, mirando a Leo.- Ser parte del equipo de preparación del "Chico en llamas" nos ha dado mucho prestigio a todos.

Venia, Octavia y el mismo Flavius, miraban al chico, sonriendo y asintiendo al mismo tiempo, por lo que el muchacho optó por hundirse más en su asiento en un vano intento por no ser el centro de su atención; quiso mantenerse ocupado para no hacer mucho caso de la conversación, por lo que tomó un vaso, lo llenó con jugo y, volviendo a hundirse en el asiento, se dedicó a beber de él.

-Sí, pero eso quizá no dure mucho.- Agregó Venia.- Después de todo, no olviden que este año es el "Vasallaje de los Veinticinco".- Dijo de manera cantarina, mirando de reojo a Haymitch.

El "Vasallaje de los Veinticinco", aquellas palabras resonaron en los oídos de Leo; lo había escuchado en la escuela... Cada veinticinco años, para celebrar el aniversario de la caída de los distritos durante los Días Oscuros, el Capitolio hacía las fiestas más grandes en conmemoración; celebraciones de altura y algún "emocionante" giro en la cosecha de los tributos para hacer los juegos del vasallaje aún más interesantes.

En los primeros veinticinco años, la gente de los distritos debió elegir y votar por aquellos chicos que serían ofrecidos como tributos, lo cual significó una serie de peleas, desacuerdos y desunión entre la gente, quienes debían traicionarse entre sí al elegir y votar por los hijos de sus vecinos, amigos y conocidos, tratando de evitar así que se enviara a los propios. En el segundo "Vasallaje", los Quincuagésimos juegos del hambre, el Capitolio exigió que cada distrito entregara el doble de tributos, por lo cual en las cosechas se sortearon a dos chicos y dos chicas de cada lugar. Leo se estremeció al pensarlo… estar en la arena, con el doble de tributos buscando matarle, el doble de gente por matar.

Miró a Haymitch de reojo.

Pues en ese año fue cuando Haymitch se había alzado como Vencedor.

Haymitch se puso de pie, bebió el resto de lo que tenía en su vaso y lo dejó en la mesa, para luego tomar la botella y salir por la puerta.

Venia soltó una risita.

-Debe estar nervioso, toda la atención estará sobre él durante los juegos, ya sabes, como vencedor de un "Vasallaje…"

Leo suspiró. Sabía que Haymitch no se hallaría nervioso por la atención que pondrían sobre él cuando aquello ocurriera, sino porque con ello le recordarían una y otra vez aquello que trataba de ahogar a diario con el alcohol.

Le harían revivir la pesadilla de nuevo, día a día.

Y la verdad, sentía mucha pena por el pobre Haymitch, pues sabía de primera mano lo que era todo aquello, y peor aún, que la gente considerara motivo de orgullo y festejo aquello que te hacía padecer pesadillas. Suspiró al pensar que el hombre se hallaba solo, sin familia, de hecho, jamás había sabido nada de los padres de su mentor; si tuvo hermanos, alguien que lo esperara en el regreso de la arena y el por qué ahora se hallaba solo; ¿Habría sido huérfano? ¿Nunca llegó a enamorarse o igual que él considero que no proporcionaría de tributos al Capitolio teniendo hijos propios? No lo sabía, por una vez se daba cuenta de que, referente a Haymitch Abernathy, no sabía absolutamente nada.

Y era más que obvio que no se lo contaría; Haymitch parecía ser muy reservado al respecto.

Pero por lo menos, lo que el humano solía hacer con él, Leo lo haría para Haymitch; procuraría estar ahí a su lado, ayudándolo y tratando de hacerle el trago lo menos amargo posible.

Después de todo, en cierto modo ambos eran hijos del mismo mal, eran hermanos de guerra.

Cinna salió del vagón de guardarropa, llevando una mochila colgada al hombro y atravesó los demás vagones hasta llegar al último.

El cuarto de máquinas.

Miró discretamente a su alrededor; no había nadie, nadie lo había seguido hasta ahí y por lo tanto tenía vía libre. Tocó a la puerta de una manera convenida y abrió, pasando al interior.

-¿Qué tal la están pasando?- Preguntó con una sonrisa. Casey y Rafael, ataviados como operarios, se hallaban sentados, ocultos entre algunos de los aparatos que se encontraban en aquel lugar.

-De maravilla…-Musitó Casey con sarcasmo; el cuarto de máquinas era caliente, lo cual no estaba mal considerando el frío de afuera, pero a la larga podía llegar a ser muy sofocante para un humano.

A diferencia de cierta personita de sangre fría.

-Claro, de maravilla, podría pasar aquí todo el invierno.- Agregó Rafa comodinamente, ganándose una mirada acusadora por parte de Casey; la tortuga sólo se puso las manos detrás de la nuca mientras se estiraba de manera relajada.

Cinna no pudo evitar reírse.

-Les traje algo de comida y otras cosas que pueden serles de utilidad.- Les tendió la mochila; Casey fue el primero en tomarla.

-¡Gracias! Ya era hora… comida…- Murmuraba el muchacho, sacando las cosas.

-Te agradezco mucho la ayuda, Cinna.- Dijo ahora Rafael, rompiendo su postura de descanso e incorporándose un poco; el estilista se sentó frente a ellos.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, lo hago con gusto.

Casey sacó un emparedado y tras revisarlo con cierta curiosidad, le dio un mordisco; al sentir el sabor de aquella comida, superior a la del distrito trece, comenzó a comerlo con voracidad; Rafael observaba a Cinna fijamente.

-Dime algo, Cinna… ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

-¿Qué?

-Todo, ayudarnos… ser parte de la rebelión.- Añadió Rafa en un susurro, sin perder su acostumbrado temple en la voz.

-Por la misma razón que tú.- Replicó el estilista con cierta melancolía en la voz.

-No lo creo… es decir… no me lo tomes a mal, pero tú eres un ciudadano del Capitolio, ¿por qué habrías de rebelarte si no has vivido lo que nosotros en los distritos?

-Por qué no siempre se necesita vivir lo que ustedes para saber que está mal y que esto no puede seguir, alguien tiene que detener esto.

-Elf… profblefmaf efs cfomof….- Intervino Casey con la boca llena. Cinna sonrió divertido.

-Bueno, lo que hacen en el trece es un principio, por algo se debía empezar y si ellos se están organizando entonces bien vale la pena apoyar la única oportunidad que tenemos.

-Supongo.- Replicó Rafa, no muy convencido.-Ahora dime… Haymitch mencionó que estás muy interesado en proteger a Leo, ¿Por qué?- Y la forma grave y extremadamente seria en la que dijo ese "Por qué" intimidó no sólo a Cinna, sino hasta el mismo Casey Jones, que paró de comer y volteó a ver a su amigo con expectación.

El estilista miró a Rafael; sin saber por qué, de repente se sentía bajo el escrutinio de un padre estricto al que no le gustara que rondaran a su pequeña. Cinna pasó saliva y respiró profundamente; de pronto el calor en el cuarto de máquinas parecía haber aumentado de golpe.

-Eh… debes saber que respeto mucho a tu hermano.- Dijo de entrada, casi queriendo poner distancia entre él y esa tortuga que, pese a sólo tener un ojo, lanzaba la mirada más firme, escrutadora e intimidante que jamás hubiese visto.- Me parece que es un chico muy noble, capaz, inteligente y con un gran corazón…

-Continúa.- Espetó el muchacho sin dejar de mirarlo como si esperara el primer resbalón en sus palabras para romperle la cabeza de un puñetazo.

-Es una persona hermosa… ¡De hermoso corazón!- Se apresuró a aclarar, pues casi le pareció que Rafa daba un respingo acompañado de un ademán de adelantarse hasta dónde él estaba.- Lo demostró desde el momento en que se ofreció por Miguel Ángel y siguió mostrando esa gran virtud a través de toda su estadía en el Capitolio.

Rafa relajó un poco su cuerpo y su semblante; en eso tenía razón el "cose-ropas" ese, Leo era una gran persona, cualquiera se daría cuenta.

-Personas como él deben ser protegidas, no hay muchos en Panem con ese corazón, ¿no lo crees?

-Cierto, tienes razón.- Coincidió la tortuga, un poco más serena, pero nuevamente no convencida del todo; seguiría vigilando a ese "Diseña trapos" durante toda la gira también. Emitió un suspiro pesado, se cruzó de brazos y continuó con su interrogatorio.- Ahora dime, Haymitch considera que Leo, mientras menos llame la atención… lo cual está difícil, estaría mejor, pero que tú piensas lo contrario, ¿Por qué?

Y aquel "por qué" fue menos escalofriante que el primero. Cinna pudo relajarse y respirar profundo. Luego, rodeando sus rodillas con los brazos, distendió su expresión y tras meditar un poco, dijo:

-Porque lo único que puede protegerlo es la gente y la gente lo necesita a él.

Rafa lo miró sin entender, el estilista se apresuró a aclarar su punto.

-Es obvio que el presidente lo odia ya que él lo ha dejado en evidencia ante el país entero, es por eso que tú estás aquí, ¿no es así? Lo has notado, lo has pensado y temes que le ocurra algo malo en el camino, por eso has decidido venir como su guardaespaldas, ¿no es cierto?

-Sí, por eso y por otra cosa…- Murmuró para sí la tortuga, pensando en algunas cosas que Haymitch le había contado sobre los vencedores en ocasiones pasadas.

-Bien, pues otra forma de evitar que le ocurra algo malo es haciendo que el público lo quiera; no es difícil, tu hermano se ha ganado a la gente de Panem a pulso, los tiene en sus manos; pero para que aquello continué así hay que recordarle constantemente a la gente quien es él y que sigue ahí, hay que mantenerlo vigente. La gente suele ser voluble, en especial la del Capitolio; y en cuanto inicien los juegos surgirá algún otro favorito que se haga del reflector y quiera mandar a Leo a las sombras; oculto en las sombras del anonimato, ¿No crees que sería más fácil para el Capitolio matarlo?

-Su… supongo…

-Pero quizá en las sombras.- Intervino Casey esta vez.- El Capitolio olvide lo que hizo, ¿No? Es decir, si la gente lo olvida, olvidaran lo que hizo y no será un peligro, por lo cual no tendrían que preocuparse por él.

Cinna negó con la cabeza.

-El Capitolio no olvida; para ellos, con influencia o no, Leo seguirá siendo el que los hizo quedar mal ante todo Panem, el que se burló de ellos al salir de la arena aun en contra de lo que ellos querían; si no lo matan porque ya no sea una amenaza, lo matarían por venganza y por poner el ejemplo a los demás de que ni se les ocurra llevarles la contra como lo hizo él.

-Entiendo.

-Es por eso que considero que es mejor que la gente lo vea, que lo amen, que se den cuenta que es la persona con el mejor corazón de todo el país; que se deshagan por él, que lo adoren, que no puedan vivir tranquilos sin saber que él está bien, que es feliz, que su propia felicidad y tranquilidad dependa de la de Leo, ¿Comprendes?; El Capitolio no se atreverá a tocarlo si temen que el pueblo se revelara si lo hacen; mi meta es hacer de Leo una figura inolvidable, que robe el reflector aun cuando el tema del momento no tenga que ver con él, de modo que la gente siempre esté interesada en su bienestar y sean, incluso, capaces de morir por él.

Rafa y Casey observaban en silencio al estilista; la verdad era una meta bastante increíble.

-¿Y crees que sea posible?

-Lo es… como te dije, con Leo no es difícil; la gente ya lo ama por quien es, yo sólo me encargo de que la envoltura procure ser tan especial como el contenido.

-Gracias.- Murmuro Rafa, sin saber muy bien que más decir. Cinna negó con la cabeza.

-No tienes nada que agradecer; como te dije, quiero que Leo esté a salvo, y sólo así estará a salvo.

-Así parece... por lo menos será una gran ayuda.

Cinna les sonrió a ambos.

-Bien, ¿Necesitan algo más?

-No, gracias.

-Está bien... procuraré venir seguido, si necesitan algo más me lo dicen cuando vuelva y procuraré traérselos.- Y sonriéndoles de nuevo, abandonó el cuarto de máquinas.

Casey tomó otro emparedado y se lo pasó a Rafa; la tortuga lo tomó y le sonrió débilmente a su amigo a modo de agradecimiento, abriéndolo después y comenzando a comer.

Entendía bien el punto de Cinna y de hecho era una buena estrategia hacer que la gente viera a Leo como algo vital, algo que si les era arrebatado provocaría su ira contra el Capitolio...

Pero eso también lo pondría más como la figura de la revolución, la figura del Sinsajo, aquello que él deseaba evitar.

Aunque como Haymitch le había dicho, quizá estaba tratando de evitar lo inevitable.


	4. Primera parte de la gira

¡Hola! Antes que nada, de nuevo una disculpa por la tardanza ;_; Muchas gracias a todos los que leen, a los que dejan y los que no dejan review por igual :D

Fortuneladystar: ¡Ay, mamá! *tiembla al ver todo lo que trae detrás Fls* Ok... niña, debo reconocer que tienes un gran poder de convencimiento... ¿tienes licencia para portar todo eso? ¡gulp!

XDD ni modo, a Leo le toca sufrir, jeje. Y bueno, sí, Rafa es algo protector, pero así lo queremos jejeje. Sobre ese fic, no lo he leído, pero mi sis sí y me ha contado un poco, aunque procuro no copiarlo, al respecto del trauma me refiero, es sólo que Leo es como que muy artistico siento yo; igual puede cantar que tocar un instrumento que pintarte una nueva ultima cena y creo que lo más normal para él es plasmar en eso sus horrores jejeje. Sí, Mickey es un amor y ok, entendido el mensaje, ES INTOCABLE XDDD no te adelanto nada, ya veremos que pasa XDDD Oh, bien por ti con lo de la carrera, suerte con eso, supongo que ya comenzaste y espero que te vaya muy bien. Besos y espero el día del face XDDD

Yuriko-hime: XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD No, lo del tigre de santa julia no tiene abuela, pobre hombre, me da tanta pena XXDDDDDDD yo sólo he visto un trailer de la segunda peli, según dicen que en la comicon se estrenó otro, pero no he podido verlo ;_; Ay, ya ni me digas! Así como lo pones con lo de las edades y la espera me doy de topes contra la pared por no haberlo pensado, habría sido hermoso! ;_; Gracias de nuevo por las imágenes, pero no me deja ver la que pusiste en el review! ;-; podrías pasarmela por favor otra ves? *.* Si tienes face quizá podrías buscarme ahí, me hallas como "Ashaya Morzz" y en mi perfil tengo una foto de tu servidora vestida de bruja con un gato negro en las manos (jejeje, sorry, halloween) :D Sorry por el estira y afloja jejeje procuraré no tardar tanto y sí, he pensado en cabeza de piel, ya lo pondré más adelante (en este fic o el otro jejeje) y sobre lo de rafa y su fobia... XDDDD Me encanta! De hecho, mi sis tiene esa mismita fobia... ooops ya la eché de cabeza jejeje. Besos y nos leemos pronto ;)

dragonazabache: Lo has percibido muy bien y vamos por más :D XDDDD me alegra que te haya hecho reír ;)jejeje Espero que este cap te guste y nos seguimos leyendo. Besos :D

Gato-negro-13: Antes que nada, amo tu nick! Yo tengo un hermoso gatito negro :3 no te apures por no haber dejado review antes, lo importante para mí es que te haya gustado la historia :D Gracias por lo que dices de Leo! Es que es una de las cosas que más me apura, manejar bien su personalidad, en ratos temo que se me salga de control jeje. Rafa también es una de mis tortugas favoritas! Amo su carácter y sí, se presta para esas cosas que me comentas XDDD Sobre el vasallaje, era una duda que tenía desde hace tiempo y ya alguien por ahí me ha estado dando consejos al respecto XDD es obvio que Haymitch no ha omitido "esas" razones, por lo que no hay mujeres vencedoras en el 12, ya se revelará lo que ocurrirá en su debido momento ;) Muchas gracias de nuevo y no te preocupes, te agradezco muchísimo el que te hayas tomado la molestia de escribir y agradezco muchísimo tus palabras. Besos y gracias de nuevo :D

Iukarey: GRACIAS! Y esa comparación me halaga; que lindo lo de tu tío :D he oído algo sobre los trenes, que orgullo para ti que él haya sido parte de eso :D XDDD Ok, no es que quieras verlo cuereado, y sí, supongo que el Splinter de nick lo ha de haber hecho alguna vez y bueno el del fic también de vez en cuando, total, como dices, los agentes no les hacen nada a los padres por eso, mientras no se metan con el estado y sus leyes los del pueblo pueden comerse vivos a sus hijos cuando quieran sin consecuencias (aunque obvio, Splinter no llegaría a tanto :D) XDD Gracias por eso de las pinturas (gore, jeje) curioso que te llamaran la atención esas dos ;) XDD Gracias por eso y no le des ideas a Rafa seguro lo hace el muy malvado; XDD El muerto viviente, Rafa, eso me gustó (rafa the walking dead XDD) Sí! Sí me dio el pellizco, así que fuiste tú?! aaaah, me dolió XDDDD mala XDDDD Lamento la tardanza y espero seguir con el nuevo muy pronto, Besos y gracias :D

TheSaku: Gracias! Lamento la tardanza, de veras, el trabajo, ya sabes ;_; espero poder ponerme al corriente pronto. XDD Gracias por lo que dices y espero que este cap te guste :D Besos ;)

Leonatello: Sigo amando tu nick, XDDDDDDDD Malos, por que quieren que golpeen a rafita?! pobrecito, lo van a dejar más rojo que su bandana XDDDDD Muchos piensan eso de Rafita y Case, jejeje XDDDDDDDDDDDD Con eso del guardaespaldas me recordaste a los simpson, viste esa escena en el capitulo donde se vuelve guardaespaldas de mark hammill (luke skywalker) y lo lleva en brazos para pasar entre los fans de star wars y le ponen esa canción de fondo?! XDDDDDDDD Lo amo! XDDD Lo de los uleros me encantó! Y sí, por eso acabó así, por eso y por otras cosas que ya diremos después ;) Gracias por todo y de nada, gracias a ti por escribir. Besos y gracias :D

SSMinos: XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD vieras que unos chavos hicieron un video de la escena de katniss en manos de sus estilistas con esa canción de mulan (con la letra arreglada)? Si lo hallo de nuevo te lo paso para que lo veas ;) gracias! También amo a cinna (ok, creo que ya lo he dicho mucho jejeje) ¡Muy cierto lo de Cinna y Snape! No discriminen, las sorpresas vienen en los paquetes menos imaginados ;) XDDD Creo que el que le diera un ataque es lo que esperaba Case, jejeje. No te puedo decir más sobre lo que va a pasar, sobre donny, mickey y leo, pero ya lo verás en los siguientes caps, XDDD Gracias por todo y muchísimos Besos :D

Nikole2029:De verdad, muchísimas gracias por tus palabras, me halagas muchísimo y me animas de verdad a seguir; sé que lo digo seguido, pero en verdad, tus palabras me animan y me alientan muchísimo :D Sobre el texto al inicio, son justamente las lyrics de las canciones del soundtrack de los juegos del hambre, suelo escucharlo mientras escribo y por eso lo pongo porque algunas de esas letras, según yo, tienen algo que ver con el capítulo... según yo jejeje. Muchísimas gracias de nuevo por lo que me dices, me siento muy honrada. Besos y nos estamos leyendo :D

Shun2007: Dios! tan caro por media hora en un hotel?! Esos se quieren hacer ricos en un ratito (son como los de la banda ancha de telcel, se tragan el saldo como garfield traga lasagna XDDD) No te apures, aquí andamos y te agradezco que te tomes el tiempo para leer y dejar review, muchas gracias :D perdón por la tardanza

espero que te guste el cap. Besos :D

Tamat: ¡Gracias! Lo que me dices me ruboriza de verdad, por que sí, he visto muchas adaptaciones y que consideres que la mía es buena me hace sentir muy feliz :D Muchas gracias y espero que te guste este cap. Sí, no puedo evitarlo, soy yaoista de corazón... ¿te gusta el yaoi? Gracias de nuevo por tu review y Besos :D

Invasor´sQueen: ¡Ya te extrañaba! No te preocupes, entiendo eso de andar muy ocupada, te agradezco de todas formas que te tomes el tiempo y que me hayas dedicado ese ratito :D Gracias de todo corazón y aquí seguimos; Besos :D

Violeta: Sabía que ibas a tener un problemilla con Katniss, justo el mismo que yo tuve de hecho y que hizo que me pareciera una pena los dos últimos libros enlo referente a ella, porque sobre todo,yo esperaba que Katniss diera el gran paso y nunca ocurría, todos tomaban las decisiones por ella y ella simplemente, teniendo todo para hacer el cambio duda mucho. ¡Muchísimas gracias, en verdad me quitas un peso de encima! Es que siempre dudo de si estaré llevando bien esto y el que me lo digas me hace sentir mucho mejor y más segura. Gracias, y espero en verdad seguir un camino diferente; a ver que te parece este cap. Gracias por todo (¿eres fan de Sherlock Holmes?! *.*) Besos y gracias de nuevo :D

Disclaimer: Los juegos del hambre y Teenage mutant ninja turtles, personajes, situaciones y demás no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños; Suzanne Collins, Peter Laird y Kevin Eastman.

Gracias a mi beta Haoyoh Asakura; sin ella este fic no podría ser.

No sabe el efecto que puede tener,

No, no sabe, el efecto que puede tener…

Sólo un beso y voy a estar enganchado a tu fuego

Tus llamas ahora me rodean mientras vemos como ellos

Iluminan el cielo

Tú y yo debemos ponernos en pie y luchar…

Girl on fire

By Arshad

Capitulo IV

La Gira de la Victoria solía llevarse a cabo de manera ascendente, saltándose el distrito del vencedor para el final; así que después de visitar a los otros y el Capitolio, Leo volvería al doce para un desfile en la plaza principal y una cena en casa del alcalde a la que sólo estaban invitadas las personas más importantes del lugar.

Tras parar en la reposta y otro día más de viaje, el tren arribaba por fin a las inmediaciones del distrito once.

Al saber que se hallaban cerca de su destino, Leonardo se asomó por una de las ventanillas, ansioso y lleno de curiosidad por ver aquel lugar, aquel distrito vecino del que sólo conocía la plaza a través de la televisión. Quedó maravillado con la bella vista que le dio la bienvenida; grandes extensiones de verdes campos que iban más allá de dónde alcanzaba la vista; llenos de pastizales con apenas un rocío de nieve derretida, pues si en el distrito doce hacía demasiado frío, aquí parecía todo lo contrario, como si el invierno muy apenas pudiese posarse sobre los campos, de manera que el clima era agradable y la nieve no parecía durar mucho, dando una visión que invitaban al joven artista a tomar su block y hacer algunos apuntes de aquella magnificencia.

Pero el ánimo del chico decayó al ver la enorme reja que marcaba la entrada oficial al distrito; una estructura de más de diez metros de altura, coronada con alambre de púas; en la base, una serie de placas metálicas bien plantadas en la tierra se hallaban colocadas para evitar que alguien pudiera salir por debajo, y a lo largo del enrejado había dispersas torres de vigilancia, con un agente armado en cada una de ellas, presto a disparar a cualquier fugitivo.

Leo sintió que el corazón le caía al estómago; comparado con eso, la seguridad del distrito doce era nada.

El tren atravesó el umbral, adentrándose cada vez más en el distrito. Leo seguía mirando por la ventana, ante él se presentaban más campos y extensiones de pastizales, hortalizas, cultivos, grandes árboles de frondoso follaje y largas y gruesas ramas; una verdadera maravilla de la naturaleza.

Pero a lo lejos se alcanzaban a distinguir las pequeñas y derruidas casas de madera roída por el tiempo y la humedad; por otras partes se veía la gente que iba a la jornada de cosecha, pues el distrito once era el encargado de las hortalizas del país, con sus enormes sombreros de paja, sus ropas ligeras y sus rostros tristes; humanos y mutos variados viviendo en la miseria a pesar de tener el suelo más rico de Panem y el campo más prodigo del planeta.

El corazón de Leonardo parecía acongojarse más a cada paso que daba el tren.

Cinna entró al cuarto de máquinas con discreción después de usar la contraseña convenida; Rafael y Casey, sentados en su escondite, miraron al estilista, interrogándolo con la mirada.

-Hemos llegado al distrito once, en cualquier momento arribaremos a la estación del tren.-

-Entiendo.-Dijo Rafa, poniéndose de pie junto con Casey y sacando de sus mochilas los trajes de agentes de la paz, comenzando a vestirse con ellos.

-Este lugar tiene una fuerte seguridad… creo que será difícil que se mezclen con los…

-No te preocupes, no es la primera vez que venimos aquí.

Cinna parpadeó algo asombrado, pero debía esperárselo, esos chicos prácticamente vivían quebrantando la ley, no debía ser novedad para ellos el infiltrarse en el distrito once.

-De acuerdo, estaré con la comitiva, si necesitan algo u ocurre alguna cosa en la que pueda ayudar, no duden en acercarse a mí.

-Gracias.-Murmuró la tortuga, luchando por sonreírle en agradecimiento, aunque también luchaba a brazo partido contra la tensión nerviosa. Cinna asintió y se retiró, debía volver a lado de Leo para dar los últimos toques a su atuendo antes de bajar.

Por su parte, Leo había vuelto a su camarote empujado por Effie, ya que debía cambiarse de ropa. Flavius, Venia y Octavia le esperaban, prestos para dejarlo presentable. Tras arreglarle un poco y darle una ligera capa de maquillaje, siempre lamentándose porque Cinna les daba instrucciones precisas de no alterar ni exagerar demasiado su aspecto, le entregaron la ropa que el estilista había dejado preparada esa mañana.

-¿Dónde está Cinna?- Al chico le extrañaba que no hubiese sido él mismo quien le entregara el atuendo como siempre solía hacer.

-No lo sé, conociéndolo estará tomando apuntes de lo que ve por aquí para su nueva colección; siempre es así, se desaparece por horas para observar y ver que puede usar para una nueva tendencia.

El chico no preguntó más, aquella parecía una respuesta lógica, sobre todo porque sabía cómo era Cinna con respecto a su trabajo, además, a él como pintor, los campos del distrito once le habían animado a realizar borradores y bosquejos; era obvio que al estilista le provocara la misma reacción.

El equipo de preparación salió del camarote, dejándolo solo para que pudiera vestirse; Leo se puso el pantalón gris perla, la camisa de tela ligera de color azul suave y los zapatos negros que su estilista le había preparado. Se miró al espejo y suspiró.

-Bien… hora del espectáculo…

Dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta, pero algo en su mesa de noche llamó su atención. Era su broche de sinsajo; el chico se acercó a la mesita, lo tomó y lo prendó en su pecho, sonriendo levemente; habría sentido mucho salir a la ceremonia sin él.

Cerca de la puerta del vagón se encontraban Haymitch, bañado y bien vestido para variar, y Effie, enfundada en una de sus extraños y ceñidos conjuntos de colores escandalosos y tacones de aguja, sonriendo alegremente y halagando su aspecto. Cinna llegó poco después, presuroso y sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Lo siento, estaba un poco… ocupado.

-Descuida.- Replicó Leo, correspondiendo la sonrisa. El estilista se acercó a él, desarrugando la camisa un poco con sus manos y observando el trabajo hecho por sus colaboradores; sonrió de nuevo, dando su aprobación, en especial cuando observó el sinsajo en su pecho, brillante y reluciente, atrayendo la atención de quien viera al muchacho.

-Perfecto… Me alegra que te lo hayas puesto.

-Creo que no podría salir a ningún evento público sin él.-Murmuró el chico un poco cohibido, pues al decirlo sintió que sonaba un poco tonto.

-Nunca lo hagas, es parte de tu imagen.- El estilista le guiñó el ojo.

-Muy bien.- Interrumpió Effie con su estridente y alegre voz.- ¡Mentón en alto, sonrisa perfecta!- Le indicó a Leo; la puerta del vagón se abrió.

Pero en lugar de encontrarse con lo que Effie esperaba, es decir, el alcalde más una comitiva de gente importante, música y confeti, lo que los esperaba era un grupo de agentes de la paz, listos para custodiarlos hasta su vehículo.

Entre esos agentes iban Casey y Rafael.

Sin decir nada, los sacaron del andén y los llevaron a la parte trasera de una furgoneta con rejas en las ventanillas, indicándoles que debían subir en ella. El rostro de Effie era un poema, una oda a la incomprensión, la indignación y el escándalo.

-¡¿Qué significa esto?!-Soltó de repente la mujer, dispuesta a alegar con uno de los agentes, de hecho, con Casey, que la miraba sin comprender a través de la careta negra de su casco.-No pienso subir en ese "trasto", esto no es lo que el protocolo indica para una ceremonia de esta… ¡Ay!

Effie no había podido terminar su alegato, pues Haymitch se había acercado detrás de ella, tomándola con una mano de la blusa por la espalda y con otra del borde de la cintura de su falda, echándola como si fuera un bulto al interior de la furgoneta; los demás subieron después de ella; los agentes cerraron la portezuela cuando el último de la comitiva se halló dentro y se repartieron en el vehículo; uno manejando, otro de copiloto, dos en los pescantes laterales y, Rafael y Casey, colgados de la parte trasera.

-¡No vuelvas a tratarme como si fuera una muñeca de trapo! ¿Me oíste?- Effie se hallaba aún más indignada, mientras se alisaba la blusa y se acomodaba la peluca de rizos rosas que usaba aquel día.-No puedo creer que a esta falta de respeto aun deba añadir tus malos modales.

-Y tú no debes olvidar que no puedes ponerte a discutir con un agente, a menos que quieras una bala en la cabeza.

La acompañante dio un respingo, pero en lugar de tener una expresión de miedo en su rostro, parecía aún más encolerizada.

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¡Yo no he hecho nada malo! Ninguno de nosotros es un criminal, y nos tratan como si fuéramos una banda de desadaptados en lugar de la comitiva del Vencedor de los juegos; ¡Esta no es la forma de tratar a una estrella!

Leo rió por lo bajo; al escucharlo, Effie le miró con exasperación.

-¡Sólo eso me faltaba, que tú le hallaras lo gracioso a esto! ¿Puedes decirme dónde está el chiste y contármelo? ¡Tal vez yo pueda reírme también!

-Lo… lo siento Effie, es que…- Y Leo siguió riendo, ahora más fuerte. Claro que comprendía el "chiste" como Effie lo había llamado, entendía el porqué de aquel trato que tanto indignaba a su amiga.

Aquello seguramente lo había ordenado el presidente de manera explícita; tratar al Vencedor como si fuera un criminal, un ejemplo para la gente de que, a pesar de ser la nueva estrella del Capitolio, su falta había sido tomada en cuenta y no se le consideraba tan privilegiado como debería; una forma de decir que el Capitolio nunca olvida y mucho menos perdona.

Casey y Rafael por su parte, tenían otra teoría, quizá más acertada que la de Leonardo; El presidente temía que aquella llama de esperanza, aquel rebelde, pudiera tener contacto con alguna cedula si no se le tenía bajo estricta vigilancia y por lo tanto era mejor aumentar la seguridad si no quería que el muchacho comenzara a dirigir una revuelta o algo parecido.

Quizá ambas teorías eran ciertas.

Haymitch comenzó a reír también, igual que Cinna, mientras Effie miraba a uno y otro con estupefacción.

-¡Paren con esto! ¿Quieren? No puedo creer como los modales se han distendido tanto, ¡ya no deberías juntarte con Haymitch fuera de trabajo!-Le advirtió a Leo.- ¡Y tú tampoco!-Le dijo a Cinna.

La furgoneta atravesó el distrito once, llegando a la parte trasera del edificio de justicia. Ahí hicieron bajar a la comitiva, aun escoltada por los agentes, para llevarlos al interior del ayuntamiento por la puerta de atrás.

Aquel lugar era enorme, pero viejo; las grandes paredes grises parecían agrietadas y descuidadas y el olor a moho se mezclaba con el de la comida que se preparaba en las cocinas y cuyo aroma llegaba hasta ellos. Siguieron el camino, guiados por los agentes hasta el recibidor del edificio, separados de la plaza sólo por la puerta principal.

-Desde aquí se seguirá el programa acordado.- Dijo uno de los agentes a Effie, para luego distribuir a la escolta junto con otros que ya se hallaban ahí, por todo el lobby. La acompañante torció ligeramente el gesto, molesta por aquel cambio inesperado en el programa; luego respiró hondo y empezó a sacudir sus manos de arriba hacia abajo, en una especie de técnica de relajación "new age" de moda en el capitolio.

Tras la puerta se escuchaban los pasos de los que se encontraban en el atrio del ayuntamiento y las últimas pruebas del equipo de sonido. Luego después de un rato de silencio, resonó a todo lo alto "El cuerno de la abundancia", el himno de Panem.

El corazón de Leo casi se paralizó, haciéndole sudar frío y abrir los ojos con horror. Sentía que a cada nota entonada por los coros grabados, a cada floritura de la música, la piel se le erizaba y los nervios se le encrespaban; su respiración se agitó, amenazando con hacerle entrar en un acceso de histeria. Sin embargo procuró ser dueño de sí mismo; respiró profundamente y comenzó a controlarse lo más que le fue posible.

Era como hallarse dentro de la arena; la grabación era la misma que usaban para anunciar a los caídos, la misma que era la música de fondo de sus pesadillas.

Rafael, que conocía bien a su hermano, había observado aquel casi imperceptible espasmo, aquellos ojos que expresaban terror y miedo mezclado con un instinto casi animal de supervivencia, el horror del sobreviviente de guerra que cree escuchar el vuelo de un bombardero o la explosión de una bomba en el sonido ordinario de la vida diaria, eso representaba aquella música para su hermano, y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, el poder alejarlo de ahí para evitarle tal experiencia.

Al finalizar la música, la voz de un hombre mayor resonó en los altavoces; debía ser el alcalde. Effie volvió a esbozar su gran sonrisa, se giró y vio a Leo; el niño parecía alterado, pero procuraba disimularlo con una máscara de adusta seriedad, sólo sus ojos delataban el horror que el himno de Panem le provocaba.

-Vamos, tranquilo, no es la primera vez que lo haces; ya sé que quizá has perdido práctica con todos estos meses de vacaciones, pero "lo que bien se aprende, jamás su rama endereza".- La mujer soltó una risita chillona y entusiasta al tiempo que se encogía de hombros y le sonreía animosamente, pues pensaba que Leo se hallaba en un pequeño acceso de pánico escénico. Cuando la voz del alcalde dio la entrada, Effie se acercó a Leonardo, le dio una palmadita en el hombro y dijo.- Muy bien, ahora sí, ¡Mentón en alto, sonrisa perfecta!- Y lo empujó suavemente hacia la puerta, la cual se abrió de par en par.

Leo avanzó fuera del edificio a paso lento hasta llegar al lado del alcalde, el cual le estrechó la mano para luego comenzar a dar un discurso; la plaza se hallaba a rebosar de gente, lo cual le impactó demasiado; sin embargo, todos ahí no parecían tener ánimos de celebrar.

Presentaban distintas expresiones en sus rostros; algunos parecían tristes y agotados de la vida diaria, del hambre y el sufrimiento que irremediablemente era el día a día en el distrito once. Otros miraban a Leo y una llama parecía iluminar sus ojos, como si vieran en él algo que esperaban desde hacía tiempo atrás, pero con la pequeña sombra de la duda que era imposible apartar, la duda de si realmente era lo que veían, si realmente aquel chico representaba lo que buscaban y no era sólo un truco más del Capitolio, un truco incluso del mismo muchacho, usado sólo para su supervivencia.

A cada lado del atrio se encontraban unas plataformas a modo de pequeños balcones en los que Leo reparó mientras el alcalde continuaba hablando. Notó que en uno de ellos se hallaba una pareja de mutos, mutos de zorro para ser exactos, y en el otro una familia de humanos, padre, madre y cinco niños pequeños; obviamente aquellas eran las familias de Luando y Crissa, los tributos del distrito once en los pasados juegos, tributos que habían perecido en la Cornucopia.

Sintió un escalofrío. Él no había matado a Luando o a Crissa, de hecho, Ace y Sasha se habían encargado de ellos en aquel baño de sangre; sin embargo, no pudo evitar el sentirse un poquito responsable, sentir algo de culpa por haber estado en la misma situación que aquellos chicos y no haberlos ayudado… y ahora que lo pensaba, incluso ni se había dado la oportunidad de conocerlos, aunque eso no habría mejorado en lo absoluto la situación de nadie; se sintió impotente, aturdido y apenado de ver a aquellas personas que habían perdido un hijo, una hija, y ahora se veían obligados a estar ahí, celebrando a aquel que sí había logrado salir vivo de aquel infierno, aquel que no movió un dedo por ayudarlos o mantenerlos con vida. Sus miradas se le figuraban un eterno reproche por su supervivencia y Leonardo se sentía lleno de aquel horrible sentimiento de culpa, la culpa del sobreviviente.

Salió de su ensimismamiento al escuchar nuevamente los aplausos y viendo que las familias de los tributos caídos también aplaudían, aunque con desgano. Miró de nuevo a su alrededor, era hora de su discurso, uno escrito por la gente del Capitolio y que Leo se sabía de memoria porque Donny le había ayudado a memorizarlo para evitar que lo olvidara a la hora de decirlo. Leonardo se acercó al micrófono.

-Les agradezco mucho por su recibimiento.-Dijo tímidamente, pues aún se sentía algo descolocado y le era difícil hablar.-Es un gran honor para mí el encontrarme este día entre ustedes…

Se detuvo, y no era porque el discurso se hubiese borrado de su mente, era porque simplemente aquellas palabras frías y sin alma se negaban a salir de su boca. Miró de nuevo a la gente, luego volvió a mirar a las familias de los tributos; respiró profundo y siguió.

-Lamento mucho lo que tuvieron que vivir, el que hayan perdido a sus seres queridos; no fui amigo de Luando o de Crissa, de hecho, jamás intercambié con ellos un saludo siquiera, y es algo de lo que me arrepiento. No merecían un final como el que tuvieron… merecen ser recordados por su valor, por seguir adelante aunque lo que les obligaron a hacer fuera algo tan difícil… No tenían por qué morir, nadie debería pasar por algo tan terrible como lo que ellos sufrieron; ¡esto no debería repetirse jamás!

Las miradas de los padres de ambas familias se suavizaron un poco, pues las palabras de Leo les habían causado cierto impacto. Ese jovencito no tenía la culpa de la suerte de sus hijos.

El verdadero culpable era el gobierno de Panem.

Alguien perdido entre la muchedumbre comenzó a aplaudirle a Leo con sinceridad; otros comenzaban a seguir su ejemplo; el alcalde, nervioso, hizo señas a sus colaboradores dando entrada a un par de niños que le entregaron a Leo un ramo de flores y una placa, tras lo cual le hicieron pasar al edificio de justicia casi a los empujones.

Leo, sin comprender, giró un poco el rostro hacia atrás, de modo que alcanzó a ver de reojo a un grupo de agentes que ponían en orden a los que aplaudían a punta de cachazos.

-¡No! ¡No pueden hacer eso!- Exclamó alarmado e indignado, dando, violentamente, media vuelta para volver a salir, pero un agente lo detuvo del hombro, haciéndole volver a su camino con brusquedad.

Ese agente fue Rafael.

Leo volteó a mirarlo con horror, rabia e indignación en los ojos; era obvio que en aquel abuso se le presentaba la noche de la ejecución de su hermano y eso había hecho hervir aún más la sangre; le miró desafiante, presto para dominarlo de un golpe o una llave si era necesario, e ir en ayuda de esas personas, pero otro agente, Casey, se acercó a él por la espalda.

-No lo hagas más difícil.- Le dijo en voz baja; al mismo tiempo, Haymitch y Cinna se acercaban a él; el mentor lo tomó del brazo y lo alejó de Rafael y Casey.

-Vamos, salgamos de aquí.-Susurró Haymitch, llevándolo aun del brazo, casi a empujones, pues el chico aún luchaba por regresar.

-¡Pero…!

-Este no es el momento, Leo, aún no.- Replicó Cinna también en voz baja, caminando a su lado.

El muchacho seguía agitado, con la desesperación recorriendo su cuerpo, su corazón palpitando como desbocado y la sangre nublando su cabeza.

Le llevaron a una sala privada. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y respiró profundamente mientras caminaba de un lado a otro tratando de relajarse. Cinna y Haymitch tenían razón, no podía hacer una locura como esa porque muchos pagarían las consecuencias, principalmente su familia… ¡De por sí ya se había excedido con aquellas palabras!; volvió a respirar profundamente, tratando de controlar su agitación, aunque le costaba trabajo, más si seguía dándole vueltas a lo ocurrido, pensando si aquellas personas estarían bien.

-Tienes que controlarte.- Dijo Haymitch, tomando una botella de un bar que había en la sala y sirviendo un vaso; se acercó a Leo y se lo ofreció, pero el chico, tras mirarlo casi con incredulidad, lo rechazó, negando con la cabeza de manera vehemente; el mentor se encogió de hombros y bebió el contenido del vaso de un sólo trago.

-¿Esto será igual en todos lados?- Murmuró sin dejar de andar de un lado a otro como león enjaulado.- ¿En todos lados será lo mismo? ¿Tendré que tragarme toda esta… esta…?

-¡Sí, en todos lados será lo mismo y te lo tendrás que tragar, así de simple!-Espetó Haymitch con firmeza.- ¡Ya eres un blanco para el Capitolio, no tienes por qué hacer más atractiva tu cabeza!

-¡Yo no puedo hacer eso!- Leonardo se había detenido frente a su mentor, con la rabia reflejada en su rostro; el ceño fruncido, los ojos llameantes, los puños crispados; el deseo de poner un fin a todo eso, largamente guardado en el interior de su corazón, comenzaba a salir a raudales; se hallaba harto de tener que agachar la cabeza, de guardar silencio y vivir atemorizado, si a eso se le podía llamar vivir. Cinna le miraba con respeto y orgullo.

-¡Puedes y lo harás!-Insistió Haymitch, quien seguía firme con su idea y su promesa hecha a Rafael; alejar a Leo de todos aquellos aires de revolución lo más que le fuera posible.-Lo único que tienes que hacer es seguirles la corriente y así procurarás mantener a tu familia fuera de la mira, ¿está claro?

Leo bufó con exasperación, por desgracia aquel argumento le había vencido un poco; no podía darse el lujo de gritar y lanzarse a la pelea si sus hermanos, Abril y Magda aún seguían bajo el poder de Saki. Respiró profundamente y relajó su cuerpo; sus puños comenzaron a aflojarse.

-Así está mejor.- Siguió Haymitch, respirando a su vez con tranquilidad; deseaba cumplir la promesa hecha a su amigo, alejar a Leo de aquel fragor de guerra, dejarlo de lado; que Rafa, Casey y el resto del distrito trece peleara la batalla y azuzara a los demás distritos y que la familia Hamato se quedara al margen lo más que le fuera posible…

Aunque debía ser sincero consigo mismo; la expresión de Leo hacía un rato, el fuego en su mirada, la convicción en su voz y la forma como la gente le veía… Rafael y él intentaban absurdamente tapar el sol con un dedo, no podrían mantener al muchacho lejos de aquella guerra por más que lo intentaran y eso se le presentaba al mentor como un deja vú, como cuando vio esa misma convicción en la mirada de Rafael años atrás y consideró que era mejor asistirlo que dejarlo por su cuenta, pues de todas formas el muchacho iba a lanzarse a la batalla, era preferible que tuviera todo un grupo rebelde respaldándolo que dejando que fuera a morir solo.

Cinna, de pie detrás de Leo, miraba a Haymitch descifrando en su rostro lo que pasaba por la cabeza de este; al verlo, Haymitch supuso lo que el estilista estaba pensando; negó con la cabeza sin dejar de mirarlo.

Quizá seguía obstinándose en tapar el sol con un sólo dedo, pero él no quería ser el responsable de llevar a ese sinsajo al matadero… no por segunda vez.

Cuando los ánimos se hubieron calmado, se reunieron con Effie quien los esperaba en la entrada del gran salón del ayuntamiento; ya ahí comenzaron con la cena de celebración, entrando primero Haymitch y tras darle quince pasos de ventaja, Leo entró en el lugar, recibiendo una oleada de aplausos por parte de la gente importante del distrito.

Leonardo se sintió asqueado, sin embargo conservó la compostura y esbozó una sonrisa sencilla y humilde.

Después de todo, debía continuar con la charada.

Varias horas después dio por finalizado el festejo; la comitiva volvió al tren con el doble de medidas de seguridad que cuando fueron llevados al ayuntamiento. Leonardo sintió cierto alivio al abordar, y más cuando comenzaron a alejarse de aquel horrible lugar.

Sin embargo, no dejaba de pensar que sería igual en todos los distritos, quizá hasta peor, pues no dudaba que la forma de imponer el poder del Capitolio fuera más severa conforme se acercaban a la gran ciudad.

Descorazonado, exhausto más en lo espiritual que en lo físico, entró en su camarote y se encerró. No quería ver a nadie, no quería saber de nadie; sólo pensaba en aquella gente, oprimida igual o peor que los suyos en el distrito doce y el cómo no podía hacer nada.

¿O si podía? Quizá Rafael tenía razón.

Quizá todo el tiempo su hermano tenía la razón sobre lo que había que hacerse, sobre armar una revuelta, sobre derrocar a Saki; después de todo su padre había sido un rebelde, ¿No? Sus dos padres de hecho, el adoptivo y el biológico.

Aunque al biológico lo habían matado por su imprudencia, por estar solo.

Igual que como había pasado a su hermano.

Y aparentemente aquella situación no había cambiado en lo absoluto y no parecía tener miras a cambiar; la gente seguía desunida, temerosa, pendientes de mantenerse al margen de todo, lejos de los problemas, dejando a los otros solos, lo que fuera para vivir un día más.

Justo como en la arena.

En cierto modo aquello también era producto de los juegos, la división de los distritos, la competencia entre ellos; eso quedaba claro, un Vencedor iba en la gira a un distrito que no fuera el suyo y le miraban con rencor y con ira, como si ese alguien hubiese sido el total responsable de la masacre de los suyos y no mereciera nada más que odio y repudio; había que admitirlo, los fundadores de los juegos lo tenían todo bien claro, lo habían planeado todo muy bien; darle un motivo a la gente de los distritos para estar separados y en discordia, darles un entretenimiento apasionante a los del Capitolio, más comida en abundancia, para que no piensen en lo que hace el gobierno.

Pan y circo, había dicho una vez Donny.

Y ahora él era parte de aquella asquerosa maquinaria. Golpeó la cama con el puño, asqueado, repudiando todo, desde la suerte, que no había estado de lado de su familia al haber colocado el nombre de Mickey en las manos de Effie aquel día, hasta ese día que lo dejaba como un observador de más y más tragedias sin poder intervenir.

Y él deseaba intervenir, ¡Vaya que lo deseaba! Detener a esos agentes, que no habrían durado ni un minuto en sus manos; evitar que lastimaran a esa gente que no tenía más culpa que haber expresado lo que sentían por una vez en sus vidas.

Pero Haymitch tenía razón, no podía aventarse así sin pensar; y al meditarlo se echó a reír por lo bajo, notando cómo, sin darse cuenta, se estaba transformando en Rafael.

Rafael… su hermano, el rebelde… el idiota. Esbozó una sonrisa de lado y se aferró a una almohada. No… idiota no, sólo impulsivo, y ahora que había experimentado esa rabia que casi le había hecho salir corriendo sin pensar, entendía más y más a su querido y pequeño hermano.

Rafael estaba en lo correcto, valía la pena pelear y luchar por la libertad de Panem, eso nunca lo puso en duda; lamentaba tanto que su hermano no le hubiese incluido en sus planes… quizá entre los dos habrían hallado la manera, encontrado la forma de unir a la gente, de hacerlos pelear por sus vidas.

"Alucinas, Leo, la gente no se va a unir sólo porque tú lo digas, no eres nadie para pedirles eso", pensó lastimeramente y hundió el rostro en la almohada, tratando de que su cabeza dejara de darle tantas vueltas al asunto.

Cosa difícil, pues aquella llama encendida en su pecho parecía no querer apagarse. Sin embargo, aquella noche a sus pesadillas habituales, que no le abandonaban ni durante el viaje, se había unido la de aquella gente sucumbiendo bajo las cachas de las armas de aquellos agentes, para luego ser ejecutados como lo había sido Rafael.

Los días posteriores se repetía casi la misma historia; llegaban a un distrito, bajaban a la ceremonia; discursos, flores, placas, cenas y volver al tren.

Lo único que variaba eran los paisajes y eso era lo que le interesaba a Leonardo. Quedó impresionado con los enormes criaderos de ganado del distrito diez, los enormes campos de granos en el distrito nueve, y las grandes fábricas de textiles del distrito ocho.

Pero fuera de eso, lo demás era similar al once; grandes rejas con púas, placas de metal en la base, vigías armados, y la gente sumida en la miseria y la desesperación.

Y a eso le sumaban los rostros de las familias de los otros tributos; cada uno más apenado, dolido, rencoroso…

El tren dejó atrás el distrito ocho, dónde el llanto desesperado de la madre de Alnur, aquel niño de ocho años que estallara por la mina en la cornucopia, aun resonaba en los oídos de Leonardo, haciéndolo sentir aún más como la peor de las basuras, sólo por haber logrado lo que los otros no.

Vivir.

Y conforme el tren avanzaba, el chico comenzaba a sentirse enfermo. Temblaba de pies a cabeza, estremecido por un escalofrío constante y una ansiedad que parecían no desear abandonarle. Effie, preocupada, se la pasaba recetándole cuanta pastilla contenía el botiquín del tren; pensando que quizá había agarrado algún virus o algo así en alguno de los distritos, sin embargo, Leo sabía que no era un mal físico el que le aquejaba, razón por la que las pastillas de Effie quedaban en la misma charola junto al vaso de agua en la que esta se las entregaba; al contrario, él sabía que lo suyo no era otra cosa que miedo, desesperación, dolor, no quería llegar, no quería ir a ese lugar… deseaba que el tren se detuviera, que se descompusiera o… ¡lo que fuera! ¡Cualquier cosa para no llegar a ese distrito, el distrito siete!

El hogar de Tyrene y Usagi.

Había sido terrible ver el dolor y sufrimiento en la cara de aquellas familias cuyos hijos no había conocido. No había tratado a ninguno de esos chicos (excepto a Calibur, el muto de lobo de diecisiete años del distrito nueve al que había enfrentado en aquella ladera de la montaña) y sin embargo la pena de esa gente le había llegado hasta el alma.

¿Cómo sería estar ante el padre de Usagi? Aquel chico que a pesar de conocer por tan poco tiempo, Leo consideraba su mejor amigo, aquel que le apoyó tanto y le hizo sonreír en aquellos momentos en los que jamás habría imaginado que habría motivos para hacerlo de nuevo y a quien, sin embargo, dejó sólo cuando más lo necesitó; al que dejó en manos de Belle, su asesina, en lugar de protegerlo y evitarle cualquier sufrimiento.

Tal vez pudieron salir ambos de la arena; quizá con un poco de suerte habrían logrado que hubiese algún cambio en las reglas que los beneficiara y que los dejara salir a ambos libres, o quizá Usagi pudo haber salido de ahí en lugar suyo, volver a su casa, con su familia… ¡¿Por qué no había logrado salvarlo?!

Y también el padre de Tyrene… la chica odiaba a los mutos, seguro porque su padre los odiaba también; ¿Qué pasaría ahora que aquel muto que había dejado morir a su hija se presentara ante él? Seguro le gritaría, le insultaría y con toda la razón y derecho del mundo, ya que Leo la había orillado a la muerte, yendo a salvar a Belle de los murciélagos, dejándola vulnerable al ataque de Dominus.

Aquellos hombres querrían descargar su dolor contra Leonardo y él no tendría derecho alguno de evitarlo. Sólo quedaba asumirlo, soportarlo; él era el culpable directo de esas muertes y su honor no le permitiría escaquearse de aquello que le esperaba, aunque eso no evitaba que deseara que todo terminara lo más rápido posible; los nervios parecían consumirle día a día.

La mañana que por fin arribaron al distrito siete, ni los verdes laterales del camino, llenos de grandes, gruesos y frondosos árboles, ni los campos verdes llenos de flores, o la belleza del cielo azul sobre su cabeza, logró que Leonardo saliera de su pesadumbre.

El tren se detuvo ante el portón del distrito; se escuchó el sonido de una fuente de energía cortándose, señal de que aquella barda, una mole de placas metálicas gruesas de más de diez metros de alto, se hallaba comúnmente electrificada; esta vez las acostumbradas torres de vigilancia y los guardias armados se encontraban a cierta distancia del muro, como si fuera necesario dispararle a alguien que, si lograba llegar a la entrada, caería sin duda electrocutado al piso.

Pasaron por más campos llenos de árboles, casas de madera a lo largo de las calles y en el fondo los aserraderos; con su ruido habitual, producto del procesamiento de la madera. A lo lejos se escuchaba el golpeteó de las hachas aporreando los troncos, interrumpido sólo por el ruido de árboles cayendo, y luego otra vez el sonido de la gente que continuaba su trabajo.

En el interior del tren, Flavius, Octavia y Venia luchaban contra el aspecto enfermizo que Leonardo presentaba en esos momentos; maquillando bien su ahora pálida piel verdosa, ocultando las terribles ojeras que aparecieron debajo de sus ojos y procurando que estos no se notaran tan enrojecidos por la falta de sueño. Cinna y Haymitch se hallaban preocupados por el decaimiento físico de Leonardo, sin embargo, no sabían cómo poder solucionar aquel problema; sabían que las medicinas de Effie no funcionarían así se las tomara, y, según Haymitch, por desgracia Leo no aceptaba su remedio, consistente en beber alcohol hasta caer noqueado.

Salieron del tren y como en los otros distritos, fueron llevados a una furgoneta rodeada de agentes entre los que se mezclaron nuevamente Casey y Rafael. La tortuga vio el aspecto de su hermano que, a pesar de su semblante sereno y casi falto de emoción, no ocultaba, para alguien que le conocía tan bien, el dolor y sufrimiento por el que su alma estaba pasando. Aquello hizo que el corazón del chico se estremeciera de nuevo; esa gira estaba resultando peor de lo que él había pensado; al parecer, la intención de Saki no era matarlo de un balazo por algún hábil franco tirador como él había temido, sino desmoronarlo, desmoralizarlo, destruirlo por dentro para que no quedara nada por fuera que pudiera representar una amenaza para él y su imperio.

Seguro querría deshacer la imagen del sinsajo, bajarlo al nivel del chico común de modo que nadie pudiera pensar en seguirlo.

La furgoneta aparcó detrás del ayuntamiento; este era un edificio aún más grande que el del distrito once, con grandes jardines aledaños, llenos de altos y hermosos árboles y un césped verde y fresco; un jardín inmenso que poseía una serie de pasillos con arcos de piedra aledaños al edificio, de paredes blancas y mohosas, ligeramente cuarteadas. En el interior, un largo pasillo de piso reluciente con diseño de tablero de ajedrez, atravesaba las altas puertas de madera fina y pulida que franqueaban los salones y oficinas del lugar. Leo y la comitiva atravesaron este pasillo hasta llegar al recibidor, un gran salón con sólo algunos adornos de madera y escaso mobiliario del mismo material.

Leo sentía que comenzaría a temblar en cualquier momento, por lo que luchó aún más por el dominio sobre sí mismo. Como en las otras ceremonias, después de escuchar "El cuerno de la abundancia", el alcalde anuncio al Vencedor de los juegos, dando pie a la aparición del muchacho en el atrio del edificio.

Leonardo salió a paso lento hasta llegar junto al alcalde; no podía sonreír en lo absoluto y por suerte no hacía falta, pues la gente, igual que en otros lugares, no parecía dispuesta a reír o a celebrar.

El alcalde comenzó su discurso y el chico, estático en su lugar, miraba de reojo a todos los que se hallaban presentes, pero renuente a mirar a los costados, a aquellas plataformas montadas temporalmente, donde sabía que se encontraría con las familias de los tributos. El alcalde terminó de hablar cediendo el micrófono al muchacho; era hora de que Leo dijera su propio discurso.

El chico dio un paso hacia el micrófono, se acercó un poco más y abrió la boca.

Ninguna palabra logró salir de sus labios.

La gente le miraba sin comprender, pero por fortuna ningún rumor o murmullo se extendió por la plaza; nadie se atrevía a decir nada al respecto. Leo, abochornado, trató de hablar de nuevo, logrando emitir algunos sonidos, pero nada en concreto.

Bajó la mirada, y sin pensarlo la levantó un poco, desviándola hacia su derecha.

Encontrándose con un muto de conejo de edad madura; de pelaje blanco y ropas de leñador viejas, gastadas y sencillas. Su semblante era sereno y pacífico, dulce incluso. Leo dio un respingo, pues aquel parecido era increíble; era como ver a Usagi en la edad adulta… si hubiese tenido la oportunidad de llegar a esa edad.

Las manos de Leonardo comenzaron a temblar ligera e imperceptiblemente, el discurso se borró por completo de su memoria y lo único que quería eran dos cosas, o salir corriendo de aquel lugar o bien ir con el señor Miyamoto y pedirle perdón por no haber salvado a su hijo.

Pero el hombre le sonreía, dulce y serenamente, incluso notó que sus labios se movían lentamente, casi de manera imperceptible.

Sin embargo, Leonardo pudo entender perfectamente que era aquello que murmuraba, un mensaje sólo para él.

"Gambatte" (ánimo)

Leo se quedó helado. Splinter les había enseñado el antiguo y casi olvidado idioma japonés al entrenarlos en las artes marciales del ninjutsu. El chico jamás habría esperado aquella muestra de apoyo tan personal y menos de aquella persona de la que creía merecer todo su odio. Asintió levemente con la cabeza, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa; miró hacia el frente y poco a poco, el discurso preparado por el Capitolio, comenzó a fluir de sus labios.

Al terminar se dieron los aplausos; Leo saludó como era debido, recibió la acostumbrada placa y ramo de flores de unos niños del distrito y regresó al interior del edificio de justicia; donde Haymitch y Cinna le recibieron, rodeando sus hombros y alejándolo del lugar, tratando de hacerle sentir más confortable.

Horas después fue el momento del banquete en el salón principal del recinto.

Haciendo la entrada habitual (Haymitch primero y quince pasos después, Leo) la comitiva ingresó al lugar comenzando con el festejo; nuevamente sólo la gente importante del distrito siete estaba ahí, además de las familias de los tributos caídos… irónico que la muerte de sus hijos les diera derecho a una cena digna.

Leonardo aún se sentía abrumado e inapetente, razón por la cual se mantuvo alejado de la comida… y casi de todo el mundo. Harto de saludar a cuanto funcionario le presentaban, se quedó sentado en una mesa del fondo a la que huyó en cuanto vio la oportunidad. Miraba el gran reloj a lo alto de la entrada del salón, esperando el momento en que Effie llegara para sacarlo de ahí; tenso y deseoso de comerse las uñas, cosa que habría infartado a la pobre Octavia.

-Buenas noches, Hamato-san, ¿Me permitiría el honor de su compañía por un momento?

Leo levantó la mirada, encontrándose con el señor Miyamoto de pie frente a él; aun con el semblante sereno y la expresión dulce, esperando su respuesta con toda la tranquilidad y paciencia que el chico jamás habría imaginado.

-S… sí, Miyamoto-san… al contrario, el honor es mío.- Replicó a las apresuradas, levantándose de un salto de su silla, casi derramando un jugo que tenía frente a sí.

Los dos salieron por una de las puertas laterales que daban al enorme jardín del ayuntamiento. Los enormes y frondosos árboles se mecían suavemente con la brisa que soplaba en aquel momento y el aire se llenaba del fresco aroma del césped. Leo respiró profundamente; aquello le habría sentado bien si no se sintiera tan preocupado.

Tras internarse en los pequeños pasillos de piedra ubicados entre el césped, Miyamoto se detuvo; Leo al darse cuenta, hizo lo mismo.

Muy bien, aquel era el momento de la verdad, seguro Miyamoto-san querría decirle todas aquellas cosas que se guardaba desde el momento de la muerte de Usagi. Bien, había esperado eso desde hacía días, que mejor que darle prisa de una vez.

-Hamato-san…

Leo cerró los ojos con culpabilidad, pero esperando serenamente.

-Muchas gracias por todo lo que hizo por mi hijo.

El chico abrió los ojos de golpe; esperaba todo menos eso y por un momento pensó que quizá se había equivocado. Parpadeó incrédulo y miró de nuevo al Señor Miyamoto.

-¿No… no está enojado conmigo, por… por…?

-Usted trató de salvar a mi hijo, aun a pesar de no hallarse en condiciones de hacerlo; luchó por encontrar el remedio a aquel veneno, aun cuando este corría también por sus venas y le sumergió en aquellas alucinaciones; usted peleó por mi hijo, pero en especial, usted lo quiso; fue su amigo, le brindó su compañía durante todo ese terrible proceso y le dio a su muerte el verdadero valor que tenía.- El conejo sonrió.- Si no fuera por usted, mi hijo habría muerto solo, olvidado, sin alguien que viera en él nada más que un tributo caído; usted honró su muerte y su sacrificio.

Leo negó con la cabeza; angustiado.

-Se equivoca… su hijo hizo todo eso y más por mí; me hizo sonreír en los momentos más difíciles, gracias a él la travesía de los juegos no me fue tan amarga… él fue mi único amigo cuando nadie más lo habría sido… y si no fuera… y si no fuera por mí…- La voz de Leonardo comenzó a quebrarse, las lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas; el chico se llevó las manos al rostro.- ¡Si no fuera por mi culpa, Usagi todavía estaría vivo!-Y se echó a llorar de manera desconsolada, cayendo de rodillas sobre el piso, ante el señor Miyamoto.- ¡Él lo tenía todo para ganar! ¡Pudo haber salido vivo de ahí si no hubiera estado conmigo! ¡Por mi culpa las rastrevíspulas lo atacaron! ¡Por mi culpa él… Belle!

El señor Miyamoto se acercó al muchacho que no paraba de sollozar con el rostro ocultó entre las manos; se arrodilló frente a él y rodeó los hombros de la tortuga con sus brazos, acercándolo más a su pecho, consolándolo en aquel momento tan desgarrador.

-Aún sin usted, Hamato-san, mi hijo habría buscado la forma de ayudar a los demás; Usagi era igual a usted, piadoso, amable, generoso, dispuesto a sacrificarse por ayudar a quien estuviera en problemas; créame cuando le digo que estar a su lado no provocó la muerte de Usagi, él se habría aventurado a salvar a esa chica si se la encontraba en su camino inmersa en algún problema, o a salvar a quien fuera sin pensar en las consecuencias.

-Pero igual pudo haber ganado… y entonces…

-Ganar, perder… -Negó el hombre con la cabeza, luego chasqueó su lengua contra los dientes, manteniendo la mirada abajo, sin expresar emoción alguna; después miró a Leo, tratando de sonreír otra vez.- Cuando eres elegido como tributo ya entras perdiendo de todas formas, ¿no es así pequeño? No te ves como un ganador.

El chico le miró absorto, en silencio; el señor Miyamoto acababa de poner en palabras aquello que le venía carcomiendo desde el momento que dejara la arena.

Que a pesar de salir vivo había perdido.

Había perdido su paz, había perdido su inocencia, había perdido a sus amigos… y seguía perdiendo, y perdiendo…

Y sólo había ganado odio.

Se aferró fuertemente del señor Miyamoto, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del anciano que pasaba su mano gentilmente por la cabeza del niño; los sollozos de Leo aumentaron su intensidad, su pecho se agitaba, pugnando por gritar, por soltar aquello que le quemaba por dentro.

-¡Odio a Saki!- Exclamó lleno de ira; Miyamoto le aferró con más fuerza, para evitar que alguien escuchara al chico desahogarse.- ¡Odio al Capitolio! ¡Odio a Panem! ¡Los odio a todos! ¡Odio lo que nos han hecho… a mí, a usted… a todos…! ¡Si tan sólo pudiera… si tan sólo yo pudiera!

-Te entiendo, muchacho, y no sabes cuantas veces me he dicho lo mismo y no sólo a mí, también se lo decía a mi hijo... "Si tan sólo yo pudiera".-Leo levantó un poco el rostro de su escondite, para ver mejor al viejo conejo. Este esbozó una sonrisa entre dulce y amarga.- Tu padre y yo luchamos juntos en la guerra, como mi hijo quizá te mencionó; yo seguí el ejemplo de Splinter-san al abandonar las filas de soldados mutos del Capitolio. Él me enseñó que podíamos hacer algo más con nuestras vidas que sólo servir a ese gobierno tiránico y corrupto.- El conejo suspiró. -Sin embargo no logramos el cometido; les fallamos a Panem y a ustedes al no poder labrarles un futuro en un país con libertad... no sabes cuantas veces le pedí disculpas a mi hijo por eso, y ahora te las pido a ti, perdóname por haberte puesto en esta situación a ti y a tu familia.

Leo negó con la cabeza; él no consideraba que su padre o el señor Miyamoto fueran los culpables de la actual situación del país; la culpa era de Saki y el Capitolio; aquellos que egoístamente seguían inmersos en el poder.

Saki…siempre Saki.

-Ustedes no podían hacerlo…-Murmuró Leo en respuesta.- No solos… el Capitolio tenía más poder y la gente no se unía… justo como ahora.

-Quizá… pero eso no cambiara.

Leo bajó la mirada, pensativo, aun con las lágrimas en los ojos y corriendo por sus mejillas; su expresión se tornó resuelta; miró al señor Miyamoto.

-"Yo quiero luchar".- Aventuró a decirle en perfecto japonés, así no habría modo de que si los oían, llegaran a entenderles.- "Quiero derrocar a Saki".

Los ojos del señor Miyamoto se abrieron con sorpresa, no esperaba escuchar eso de él.

-"Pero es peligroso… tienes una familia que cuidar, ellos dependen de ti".-

-"¡Lo sé! Sólo tengo que ponerlos a salvo y lo demás vendrá por mi cuenta; pero quiero pelear, por favor, dígame, ¿cómo puedo hacerlo?".

El señor Miyamoto esbozó una melancólica sonrisa; bajó la mirada para luego posarla sobre el chico otra vez.

-"Los tiempos de nuestra guerra, los "Días Oscuros" han quedado atrás; no soy el más apropiado para guiarte en esta tarea que deseas emprender, sin embargo, tienes mi espada niño, en el momento en que levantes la tuya, en el momento en que levantes tu arco, haré lo posible por respaldarte… de hecho, dudo que haya en todo Panem alguien que no levante un hacha, un tridente, un palo para respaldarte en el momento en que tú lo órdenes."

Leo le miró sorprendido; no comprendía lo que el anciano conejo trataba de decirle. Este llevó su dedo al pecho del niño, justo a la insignia del Sinsajo.

-"Para mucha gente tú eres como un sinsajo, pequeño, porque sobreviviste aun cuando no había forma de que pasara; muchos ven en ti a aquel que desafió al Capitolio, algo que nadie más había hecho nunca, y eso les dio esperanza… Los vencedores suelen ser un símbolo de esperanza en medio de esta penuria, pero tú, muchacho, representas eso y mucho más."

-"¿Yo?"

Miyamoto asintió.

-"Por eso estoy seguro de que, en el momento en que lo decidas, en el momento en que llames a la gente, esta se unirá y te seguirá; eres el sinsajo, la esperanza, si a alguien va a seguir el pueblo de Panem hacia la libertad es a ti y a nadie más; por lo tanto, te reitero, en el momento en que eso ocurra, cuenta con este viejo espadachín de guerra; estaré muy honrado de seguirte; te prometo que mi espada no saldrá de la vaina sin motivo ni será guardada sin honor."

Leo le sonrió; hizo una reverencia ante el anciano conejo, la cual fue correspondida de la misma manera. Ambos se pusieron de pie, sacudiéndose la ropa para poder volver a la fiesta.

Ya dentro del salón, el señor Miyamoto se despidió de Leonardo. No era bueno continuar durante tanto tiempo juntos, pues podría resultar sospechoso y peligroso para lo que el niño pretendía, y además, el conejo deseaba volver a su hogar, pues obviamente, no deseaba ser partícipe de aquella burla donde se celebraba no la victoria de aquel joven valiente, sino la muerte de su hijo. Tras una leve reverencia y con la mirada llena de convicción y lealtad hacia Leonardo; el viejo espadachín se retiró del lugar.

Leo respiró profundamente; se sentía más aliviado que cuando llegó al distrito y eso en cierta medida le había abierto el apetito, en especial porque llevaba días de no comer debido a la ansiedad. Un poco más animado, se acercó a la mesa de la comida, tratando de decidir que podía tomar. Encontró una enorme pierna de faisán bañada en jugo de naranja que le pareció muy apetitosa; sin más acercó su mano hacia ella.

Pero otra mano se le adelantó; una mano femenina, de piel morena y uñas bien arregladas que le soltó un golpe en el dorso de la suya.

-¡Auch!

-¡La tengo! Esta es mía, niño, ni creas que me puedes dejar sin faisán en una fiesta.

Leo se giró para ver a su interlocutora, abriendo los ojos con gran sorpresa al reconocer en aquella joven mayor que él, de largo cabello negro, piel morena y ojos pardos a Johana "la llorona" Mason, la única Vencedora del género femenino que quedaba en el distrito siete.

O mejor había que decir, Johana "La asesina" Mason, pues si bien se la pasó lloriqueando y suplicando piedad desde que entró en la arena en sus juegos, pronto se reveló que aquello no era más que una bien armada estrategia con la que la chica se hacía pasar por débil ante los otros tributos, y en cuanto estos bajaban la guardia, Johana les saltaba encima, matándolos inmisericordemente. Leo miró hacia otro lado; no iba a ponerse a discutir con una dama por un estúpido faisán; y fue cuando vio a su acompañante, aquello lo dejó sin habla.

Pues Johana iba junto a Tyler Butler, uno de los Vencedores del distrito siete, justamente el padre de Tyrene.

El chico se quedó estático, no sabía que decir; debía disculparse con él como había hecho con Miyamoto-san, aunque dudaba que el señor Butler fuera a reaccionar tan bien como él.

-Nof esftaf tanf malf… ¿Túf quef opifnaf, Tfyler?- Mascullaba Johana mientras masticaba el faisán.

Tyler Butler miró a Leonardo de pies a cabeza, sopesándolo con una mirada pesada e inquisidora; luego le miró a los ojos, arqueó una ceja.

Y se alejó del lugar.

Johana se encogió de hombros y luego miró a Leo.

-Nof vemofs nifñof… y yaf safbefs… ¡Elf faisanf efs mfío!-Añadió, apuntándole con la pierna del ave a la cara.

Y tras aquella declaración se alejó siguiendo a Tyler dejando a Leo sin habla.


	5. Segunda parte de la gira

¡Hola a todos y mil y un disculpas por la épica tardanza! Esta vez sí me mandé, Sorry! Pero entre los cambios en el trabajo, los horarios no me quedaba tiempo para escribir o energía para hacerlo, gomen T.T ¡Benditos los puentes vacacionales que dan chance de terminar con los pendientes! Yes!

Gracias a todos los que leen, a los que dejan review y a los que no también ;)

fortuneLadyStar: Wow! cómo le hiciste para obtener permiso para todo eso?! O.O Sip, sip, Mickey es intocable… en lo que cabe jejeje. Qué bueno que gustó el cap y sí, yo también espero la peli con ansías, creo que ya comienzan a sacar anuncios en tv (yes!) según dicen que en Estados Unidos hay preventa de boletos desde ahorita O.O eso ha de ser genial! Sobre Karai aún no hay nada claro, ya veremos ;) no he visto todos los caps, me falta el último y según sé, la nueva temporada se estrena el 28 de este mes en E.U ¿Cuánto tardaran en traerla acá? ;_;

Iukarey: Gracias :D Y bueno, sólo imagínate como debió sentirse; la impotencia de tenerlo enfrente y no poder decirle nada, debe ser horrible ;_; Wow! ¿en serio te pasa eso con las canciones viejas? ¿Con todas o alguna en especial? Sí, eso es exactamente lo que es la ceremonia para las familias, y es como una patada en las bolas, nomás imagínate, es parte de la tortura y el sometimiento a todos en el país ;_; así dan más ganas de romperle la cara a Saki. XDDDDDDD Estaría bueno hacer eso, aventarlos, como en "bota a mamá del tren" total si puede hacerse creer que fue accidental jajajaja. Gracias por lo de la escena de Miyamoto- san :D Bueno, pobre Rafa, no puede estar en todo, ¿una estaca? XDDD eso sería genial :D sobre el padre de Tyrene… bueno, eso se responderá a su tiempo ;) Sorry por la tardanza, procuraré no tardar tanto de nuevo XDDD no le hagas vudú al cel, pobrecito. Besos :D

I LoveKittens Too: Gracias por tus comentarios linda, me da muchísimo gusto ver que sigues la historia; espero que te agrade este cap :D ¿Te he dicho que amo tu avatar?

Leonatello: Gracias! Así no me dieras permiso, lo seguiría amando ;) tienes mucha razón con eso del randori, no es más que una vil paliza disfrazada de entrenamiento (de hecho me sirve para otra historia, espero que no te importe si tomó esa idea ) Al contrario! Yo no merezco tus lindas palabras, lo menos que puedo hacer es darte las gracias :D XDDDDD Sí, es muy probable que Rafa haga algo así, a este paso Leo nunca va a salir con el celoso del hermano de guardaespaldas XDDDD Pobre Effie! Aunque sí es probable que si la dejan en algún lado se la coman, con eso del hambre y la falta de comida XDDD Auch! Fíjate que sí podía ser posible que se comieran a un niño sin que nadie dijera nada o se enterara XDDD Pobre Johana, va a comenzar a odiar las piernas, porque matarla con veneno no creo, a las víboras no les hace efecto el veneno (que mala me vi jeje) Gracias por lo de la escena :D XDDDDDDDD el idioma de la efe, nunca he podido comunicarme con él, soy bien torpe jeje. Suerte con eso, espero que pronto puedas abrir tu cuenta y subas algo para poder leerlo :D si necesitas ayuda y es posible que te pueda echar una mano, me dices :D Besos

CrystalVioleta: Gracias! :D sí, tengo planes por ahí para Miyamoto-san, así que es seguro que lo sigas viendo. Bueno, ya sabes cómo es Leo, siempre carga con el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros aunque no tenga qué hacerlo sobre los tres libros, sí, los dos últimos tienen sus fallas, no los siento tan terribles porque tienen cosas rescatables, pero hay otras que pudieron ser diferentes y habría quedado mejor. Ok, espero tus coments privados para hablar sobre el tema. Besos :D

AlondraHamato: ¡Me encanta tu avatar! Gracias por lo que dices, lamento haberte hecho llorar jeje. Qué parte te pareció confusa? Con gusto y si puedo te explico. Besos :D

YurikoHime: Sí! Odia a las cucarachas, así como Rafita; no puede ver una porque pega el grito y ahí me tiene persiguiendo al pobre bicho para matarlo XDDD ¿padeces aracnofobia? Espero que no, sería horrible gracias por lo que dices del cap :D creo que Leo andaba tan agobiado que ni prestó atención en eso jejeje el reencuentro se dará pronto, muy pronto. Sorry! Soy una papa y no he podido ver el dibujo! Se me pierde, vi todas tus imágenes, son preciosas! Pero ese se me ha perdido ;_;

Dragonazabache: Gracias por tus comentarios! Jejeje, bueno, es que Johana es bastante dura y bueno, el padre de Tyrene… aún falta ver algo con él :D gracias de nuevo por lo que dices. Sí, la demora es por el trabajo, ya hay suplente, pero hubo cambio de local y la mudanza y ajustes de horario me dejaron corta de tiempo y energía, pero ya andamos de vuelta. Gracias de nuevo y Besos :D

TheSaku: ¡Gracias! Y sí, el trabajo mata… siempre XDD gracias por lo que dices lamento que sufras cuando sufre leo… creo que vas a sufrir más, sorry XDDD Creo que eres la única que no manda matar a Johana XD gracias por todo y aquí seguimos, espero que este cap te guste :D Besos

Megumi-Elric-x: Gracias! No te preocupes, me da gusto saber que sigues leyendo. Besos :D

Disclaimer: Los juegos del hambre, Teenage mutant ninja turtles, personajes, situaciones y demás no me pertenecen a mí sino a sus respectivos autores; Peter Laird, Kevin Eastman y Suzanne Collins respectivamente.

Gracias a mi beta Haoyoh Asakura, sin ella este fic no podría ser.

La canción que aparece al final de este capítulo se llama "Daughter's Lament" , forma parte del soundtrack de "The Hunger Games, Songs from distric 12" y es interpretada por Carolina Chocolate Drops. Yo sólo me tomé la libertad de cambiar géneros y números ;)

Acércate pequeña ovejita  
Ven al agua  
Entrégate tú misma  
Así podríamos vivir todos de nuevo  
Acércate pequeña ovejita  
Ven a la masacre  
A los indicados para llevarlo a cabo  
Estamos llamando por ti  
Estamos yendo por ti

Come away to the water

By Maroon 5 feat. Rozzi Crane.

Capítulo V

El tren abandonó el distrito siete entrada la noche.

Leo, recostado en la cama en su camarote, iba pensativo, pero en paz; después de hablar con Miyamoto-san, de haber descargado su alma, la tranquilidad volvía poco a poco a su corazón… o por lo menos la acostumbrada; pues si bien el sentimiento de culpa por lo ocurrido a Usagi se había atenuado (más no desaparecido, eso jamás) gracias al noble anciano y sus palabras, aun había algo que azuzaba su espíritu, ahora con más fuerza que antes.

Si bien al principio pensaba en hacer lo posible por derrocar a Saki, ahora que había hablado con Miyamoto-san aquello había pasado de ser una simple idea a una total convicción; estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera, a pelear como fuera con tal de que el corrupto gobierno de Panem cayera y la gente viviera en paz; para que nadie pasara hambre de nuevo ni tuvieran que arriesgar sus vidas o su libertad a cambio de un mendrugo de pan, para que los agentes no se aprovecharan más de aquellos que padecían ni sometieran a nadie por lo que pensaban, para que nadie volviera a vivir la angustia y el horror de ver llamados a sus hijos o hermanos en la cosecha, luchando por sus vidas en la arena.

No más opresión, no más abusos, no más familias destruidas.

Ver a Saki pagar.

Y mientras más lo pensaba, más crecía la convicción en él.

Sólo debía hallar el "cómo".

Aunque había que admitir que se sentía un poco… sobrepasado; es decir, él estaba consciente de que el presidente lo odiaba por lo que había hecho, por haberlo desafiado y dejado en ridículo a nivel nacional al haber salido vivo de los juegos a su manera, sin matar a Belle, sin dejarse aplastar (literalmente); vivo a pesar de que le querían muerto.

Él realmente creía que por eso lo odiaba.

Jamás se habría imaginado la otra perspectiva, la que le había expuesto Miyamoto-san; ¿estaría en lo correcto? Es decir, ¿En verdad la gente de Panem le veía como un líder? ¿Cómo la esperanza? ¿Cómo un sinsajo?, ¿En verdad habría alguien que lo seguiría si él se decidía a emprender un ataque contra el Capitolio? ¿Si decidía iniciar una revolución?

Revolución… eso se escuchaba tan… bien.

Y si lo pensaba con frialdad, ahora comprendía mejor por qué aquellas medidas de seguridad implementadas durante toda la gira y que tanto habían escandalizado a Effie. Si era verdad lo que Miyamoto-san creía, el presidente no sólo lo veía como un impertinente que debía pagar por su insolencia como él pensaba, lo veía como una verdadera amenaza contra todo el sistema de Panem.

Había que admitir que era gracioso pensar que el equilibrio de un país fuera tan frágil como para sentirse amenazado por una tortuga.

Rió al pensarlo, pero también sintió un escalofrío. Aquella era una gran responsabilidad y le preocupaba, pero no por su vida, sino por la de todos aquellos a quienes amaba o por los que pudieran salir afectados por sus decisiones, aquellos que se vieran en el medio.

Al principio, antes de hablar con Miyamoto-san, él pensaba en luchar como un soldado más, pero Miyamoto-san le había indicado otra senda, la senda del líder; ¿En verdad él podría serlo? ¿En verdad él tendría lo necesario para guiar a todo un país a la libertad? Era una carga muy grande y de sólo imaginarlo se estremeció por completo; era mucho pedir, era demasiado, y la simple idea podía hacer que cualquiera deseara echarse para atrás.

"¡No, nunca más, de aquí sólo hay un camino y es hacia adelante!" Pensó el chico decidido.

Pero nuevamente una duda resurgía en su cabeza…

¿Cómo?

¿Cómo demonios se hacía para reunir un grupo de gente decidida a rebelarse sin que los agentes te atraparan en el proceso? ¿Cómo diablos lograbas hacer propaganda, armar un ejército, sin que te arrestaran antes de completarlo? ¡¿Cómo?!

Y nuevamente pensó en su hermano, en Rafael el rebelde, el conspirador… ¿Cómo es que él lo hizo? ¿Cómo fue que se juntó con esos chicos y comenzó algo pequeño, aunque resultará infructuoso? Si tan sólo se lo hubiera compartido, si lo hubiese unido al movimiento o por lo menos le hubiese confiado sus secretos, pero no.

¡Así era Rafael! Reservado, manteniéndolos al margen de sus ideas y movimientos, haciéndolo todo en secreto, o por lo menos en secreto para él, porque bien que todo mundo sabía de sus juergas y el póquer, de los cigarrillos y todo lo demás (pues quien sabe que otras cosas él ignoraría y los demás no); desde los agentes en el quemador, como los vendedores e incluso…

-¡Haymitch!- Musitó el muchacho como si fuera una verdadera revelación, al tiempo que se incorporaba en la cama.

Haymitch fue uno de los mejores amigos de su hermano; siempre sonsacándolo, siempre jugando con él a cosas que Leo jamás le permitiría, dejándole probar aquellos vicios que a él le horrorizaban…

Recordó la noche en que habló con él en el balcón del penthouse en el centro de entrenamiento; cuando Haymitch le contó cómo se habían conocido y luego… y luego Haymitch, casi conmocionado, le había pedido perdón.

¿Perdón? ¿Por qué?

¿Acaso él lo había hecho? ¿Había apoyado a Rafael en esa conspiración? Debía ser, no había otra explicación más lógica; ¿Si no porqué el humano se comportó de aquella manera tan culpable? Se dio un manotazo en la cabeza; ¡¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpido?! ¡¿Cómo es que había pasado aquello por alto?! ¡Haymitch era el gran conspirador detrás de todo!

Y ahora conspiraría para él.

Armó un pequeño plan; esperaría a la reposta, entonces le pediría a Haymitch que bajara con él y entonces así podrían hablar. Aquella idea le llenaba de nuevos sentimientos mezclados, de tal modo que no podía quedarse quieto en su lugar. Se levantó de la cama y salió de su camarote; caminó por los pasillos hasta llegar a una de las ventanillas y poder mirar a través de ella.

No faltaba mucho para la reposta.

Se dirigió al comedor, pues es dónde el resto del grupo solía pasar el rato.

-¡Oh, Leo, me alegra tanto que hayas decidido unírtenos!-Soltó Effie nomás verlo, haciéndole señas para que tomara un asiento junto a ella.-Les estaba contando lo maravillados que estaban todos contigo en la cena del distrito siete, ¡realmente les causaste una gran impresión!

El chico arqueó una ceja; la verdad no entendía por qué pudo causarles una buena impresión, tomando en cuenta que estaba casi muerto de los nervios y la angustia.

-Pues como te digo, a mí me impresionó mucho el decorado del salón; aquellas figuras talladas en madera no tienen comparación, yo sé lo que te digo.- Interrumpió Flavius, realmente maravillado por el arte del ayuntamiento.

-Pues debo decir que hay algunas cosas que me parecieron desagradables.- Dijo ahora Octavia con cierta indignación.-Los modales de Johanna Mason.- Y miró a Leo con dulzura, pues la mujer había visto como la Vencedora del siete le había dado aquel manotazo y arrebatado la comida.-No puedo creer que no sepa comportarse en sociedad; ¿no es cierto, Haymitch?

-Sí, sí, Johanna es un amor.- Murmuró el mentor medio adormecido con una copa en la mano, apoyando su mentón en la mano libre. Miró de reojo a Leonardo y se quedó frío.

Pues aquella mirada que el chico tenía en los ojos la conocía muy bien.

¡Vaya que la conocía bien!

-Si me disculpan… altezas…-Hizo una tambaleante y burlesca reverencia a todos.- Me retiro a mi cuarto.- comenzó a avanzar, alejándose del comedor.- Ya tuve suficiente por hoy.

Al verlo, Leo se puso de pie y fue detrás de él; Cinna los miró alejarse, volviendo a retomar la conversación con los otros para evitar que empezaran a hacer preguntas sobre el porqué el chico iba detrás de su mentor.

-¡Haymitch!-Le llamó Leo en un susurro, sujetándolo suavemente de la manga de la camisa, haciéndolo parar por un instante.- Me gustaría…

-Sí, a mí también me gustaría que todo esto se acabara de una buena vez, pero qué más da, aún nos quedan un montón de distritos; te sugiero que no te desveles.- Y el mentor siguió su camino.

-¡Espera!-Leo aceleró el paso para alcanzarlo; Haymitch ya había llegado a la puerta de su camarote; se giró para verlo.

-Escucha, ahorita no, ¿eh? Estoy muuuy ebrio; será en otra ocasión, cuando no haya bebido nada.- Le esbozó una breve y escueta sonrisa, y se encerró en su habitación.

-¿Cuándo no hayas bebido?- Dijo Leo a través de la puerta.- Entonces eso será nunca.

Y con un derrotado suspiro no tuvo de otra más que alejarse y volver por donde vino.

Haymitch por su parte estaba agitado. Conocía esa mirada… ¡Vaya que la conocía! ¡¿Por qué los Hamato parecían buscar ir a la muerte de manera voluntaria?! ¡¿Y por qué carajos siempre él tenía que verse en el medio?!

Se dejó caer en la cama. ¡Que ni pensara esa tortuga testaruda que él iba a llevarlo al matadero… otra vez! Logró sacarlo de una y con eso tenía suficiente; no estaba seguro de poder lograrlo dos veces y no quería tentar a la suerte, no otra vez.

Por lo tanto evadiría al chico tanto como estar en el tren se lo pudiera permitir.

Pasaron la reposta y Leo no pudo conseguir ver a Haymitch, por lo que no pudo llevarlo aparte para poder hablar con él.

Pronto el tren arribó al distrito seis, el distrito encargado de la farmacéutica y el transporte. Leonardo y su comitiva cumplieron con el programa igual que en los otros distritos; fiestas, ceremonias, placas, flores, rencor y dolor, todo en uno.

De ahí pasaron al distrito cinco, el encargado de brindar energía a Panem. Sus grandes e imponentes torres eléctricas dominaban el paisaje, dejándose apreciar desde varios kilómetros antes de arribar.

Aquel era otro distrito difícil para Leonardo; pues ese había sido el hogar de Finch, la chica comadreja que le protegiera del ácido con su cuerpo, muriendo sobre él.

Durante la ceremonia le costó mirar a la familia de la chica; padre y madre, mutos de comadrejas con dos niños pequeños; pero, pese a las advertencias de Effie, Leo se salió de nuevo de la norma y agradeció a ambas familias, en especial la de Finch, por aquello que habían hecho sus hijos; como ocurriera en el distrito once, el alcalde apresuró el resto de la ceremonia para sacar al muchacho de ahí; la gente ya se hallaba bastante inquieta como para que este niño viniera a alborotar más los ánimos.

Durante la cena, Leo se armó de valor. Había resultado inapropiado en el distrito siete, que el mismo Miyamoto-san fuese a buscarlo cuando él debió ir a presentarle sus respetos como era debido; también era imperdonable para él el haberse ido sin intercambiar algunas palabras con el padre de Tyrene; esta vez no pasaría lo mismo, ahora él daría el primer paso y hablaría con los padres de Finch como debía ser.

Se acercó a la mesa de la familia de comadrejas, las cuales, con el rostro inexpresivo, se encontraban el padre sentado al lado de la madre, quien daba de cenar a sus dos pequeños. Si bien los mayores no deseaban probar bocado alguno, era preferible que los niños se llenaran todo lo posible a pesar de todo. Los hermanitos de Finch comían todo lo que su madre les daba con avidez, como si no volvieran a tener la posibilidad de volver a comer bien en toda su vida.

Y quizá así fuera.

-Señores…-Les llamó Leo al llegar. Cuando estos levantaron la mirada, el chico les hizo una sentida reverencia.-Yo… sólo quería… bueno… yo… quería...-Respiró hondo y se animó a sí mismo.-Lamento mucho lo ocurrido… y yo sólo quería que…

-Sólo espero que sirva para algo.-Siseó el padre de Finch con cierta dureza y amargura en la voz, mirando al chico fijamente. Leo, al oírle hablar, le miró.-Por aquí hablan mucho de ti… me dicen que mi hija se sacrificó por ti, porque sabía lo que valías, porque sabía que tú nos sacarías de esto.- Espeto con más dureza, lanzándole una mirada, mezcla de incredulidad, dolor y rencor.-Más vale que así sea, que su sacrificio no haya sido en vano.

-No lo será.- Murmuró Leonardo con firmeza y decisión.

El brillo en los ojos del chico bastó para que el padre de Finch se amilanara un poco, pero pronto recobró el temple anterior y se puso de pie; cargando al más pequeño de sus niños y dando media vuelta, lanzó una última mirada a Leonardo y se alejó del lugar. La mujer tomó de la mano al otro niño y miró a la tortuga.

-Este año Ren será elegible en la cosecha.- Dijo, refiriéndose al niño que llevaba consigo; dio media vuelta y se alejó, siguiendo a su marido.

Leonardo se quedó estático, de pie, mirándolos alejarse.

Al volver al tren, aún seguía conmovido por lo que había ocurrido con el padre de Finch.

No sólo era el rencor en sus ojos y su voz lo que lo tenía afectado… en cierto modo, era algo que había esperado y no lo tomaba de sorpresa; lo que le había impactado eran sus palabras. La gente le decía a modo de consuelo que Finch se había sacrificado porque había visto algo especial en él; él estaba seguro de que no era cierto, es decir… Finch se había sacrificado porque se sentía en deuda por algo que él ni siquiera pensaba cobrarle, por haberla ayudado a evadir a Tyrene aquella vez que la comadreja le robó sus víveres, por eso se había sacrificado… ¿o no? ¿En verdad aquella chica había visto algo en él? Negó con la cabeza, eso no era posible, en la situación en la que se hallaban todos en la arena, sólo se pensaba en sobrevivir, no en revoluciones o búsquedas de líderes.

Sin embargo todos pensaban que Finch había salvado a un posible líder y querían que sus padres se consolaran con eso… como si fuera posible hallar consuelo alguno ante la muerte tan horrible de alguien tan querido.

Pero todos esperaban… incluso la familia de Finch… esperaban que hiciera algo y si es posible antes de la cosecha pues la espada ya pendía sobre la cabeza del pequeño Ren.

Se propuso interceptar a Haymitch a como diera lugar; aunque el humano se las arreglaba muy bien para evitar hallarse a solas con él; si no pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con Effie y los otros, dejando muy en claro que le estaba evitando, pues Haymitch procuraba evitar la compañía de los demás si le era posible, se desaparecía por horas sin que nadie supiera donde hallarlo; gran proeza, había que admitirlo, tomando en cuenta que se hallaban en un tren.

-Estoy tentado a quedarme aquí para no ver a tu hermano…-Decía Haymitch a Rafael en el cuarto de máquinas, pues el mentor se daba sus constantes escapadas a ese lugar y procuraba durar en él todo el tiempo que le fuera posible.

-Antes tendrías que dejar de beber.-Musitó Casey, haciendo un gesto de repulsión por el olor a alcohol que desprendía el mentor.- Aquí corres el riesgo de incendiarte.

Haymitch le lanzó una mirada de pocos amigos, luego lo ignoró y miró a Rafael.

-Ha estado acosándome desde que salimos del siete.

-Me lo temía…-Murmuró Rafa, a quien la mirada en los ojos de Leo tras el suceso en el once y al volver de la cena en el siete le decían más que mil palabras.- Temía que esto pasara, lo conozco… quiere pelear.

-Pues a ver cómo le hace, yo no pienso llevarlo al matadero.

Rafael asintió con la cabeza, aunque en su rostro reflejaba estar más pensativo de lo usual y no muy convencido. Casey vio a su amigo.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Qué me pasa? Qué conozco a Leo demasiado bien, eso es lo que me pasa.-Resopló y desvió la mirada

-¿Y eso que significa?

-Significa que mejor me van haciendo un "campito" aquí.-Intervino Haymitch-Porque no dejara de acosarme hasta que le ponga en contacto con los rebeldes, ¿no es así?

Rafa, con la mirada fija en el piso, pensativo, asintió. Haymitch suspiró con desagrado, girando la cabeza hacia otro lado con fastidio.

-¿Se puede saber por qué ustedes se empeñan en meterse en problemas… y arrastrarme en ellos?-Soltó el mentor de manera casi acusadora, mirando a Rafael con confusión y cierta rabia entremezcladas, producto de la frustración; él deseaba mantenerlos vivos y ellos corrían hacia el peligro como insectos a la luz.

-¿Por qué nos viene de familia?- Replicó la tortuga, mirándolo por fin y esbozando una media sonrisa.- Era obvio que algún día Leo pensaría así, está en su sangre.

-No digas eso, significaría que tus otros hermanos también padecen de la misma "enfermedad".

Rafa se estremeció al oírlo; el solo pensar que no sólo Leo, sino que también el intelectual de Donny o el pequeño y tierno Mickey desearan unirse a la guerra le hizo sentir escalofríos. Sus ojos brillantes, su ceño fruncido y sus labios apretados por la preocupación, reflejaban perfectamente lo que estaba pensando.

-¿Qué debo hacer?- Preguntó de repente, llevándose las manos a la cabeza con frustración. Haymitch recargó su espalda en la pared del vagón y Casey les miró a ambos alternativamente.

-Escuchen… ¿no creen que están exagerando?

Ambos, humano y muto, se giraron para ver al muchacho; este bufó con impaciencia.

-¡Escúchense! Están aquí, los dos, tratando de buscar la manera de alejar a ese chico de algo que está buscando voluntariamente, algo que de hecho no puede evadir aunque quiera.

Rafa volvió a estremecerse al oír eso.

-Ni se te ocurra decirlo.

-Pero es la verdad, Rafael, y lo sabes… Panem no seguirá a nadie a la batalla a menos que sea al sinsajo, ¡a tu hermano! ¡Él es el símbolo que buscamos desde hace tiempo, tienes que aceptarlo!

-¡Pero no, no, digo…! ¡¿Por qué él?! ¡¿Por qué tenía que verse en medio de todo esto?! ¡¿Por qué no puede simplemente quedarse al margen junto con los otros y dejar que yo me haga cargo?!

-Porque tú lo dijiste, está en su sangre; es un guerrero, lo entrenó tu padre desde pequeño, ¿no? igual que a ti, y es obvio que no se sienta tranquilo, ahora más que antes, ahora que le toca ver más de la miseria del país de primera mano.

-¿Pero no podría…?

-¡Hasta me parece increíble que insistas con ello!-Soltó Casey, exasperado.- ¡Tú lo conoces mejor que nadie! ¿No es así? ¿Estás seguro que alguien como él se estaría en paz, oculto, mientras tú tratas de pelear una batalla perdida? Por qué entiéndelo, mientras no tengamos al sinsajo esta batalla de antemano está perdida, ¡Si lo sabré yo que he sido testigo de ello toda mi vida!

-¡Bajen la voz! ¿Quieren?- Le interrumpió Haymitch con un susurro.- ¡Está bien que las máquinas ocultan un poco nuestras voces, pero tampoco quiero que traten de superarlas!

Casey rumió algo ininteligible y volvió a mirar a su amigo.

-Escucha Rafa, sabes que lo que te digo es verdad; el poco tiempo que llevas viviendo en el trece te ha dejado claro cómo va esta rebelión, ¡Está estancada! La gente tiene miedo y se esconde, otros tienen espíritu, pero no tienen dirección; no confían en cualquiera fácilmente porque si les hablas de guerra piensan que les estás tendiendo una trampa, que eres un agente disfrazado con el único fin de capturar sediciosos, y tampoco puede uno ir hablando abiertamente con cualquiera porque no sabes quién puede delatarte…

-Sí, eso lo sé muy bien.-Gruñó levemente el muchacho, y por un momento sintió que la cuenca vacía de su ojo izquierdo punzaba con ligero dolor.

-La presidenta Coin siempre ha dicho que Panem se unirá bajo una sola figura, la del sinsajo, aquel que represente la esperanza y que infunda a los demás de lo necesario como para levantarse en armas… nunca nos dijo quién sería o como surgiría… yo siempre pensé que ella sería quien guiaría a Panem a la victoria…

-¡Ja! Coin no puede guiar ni a un grupo escolar en una visita a las minas.- Soltó Haymitch con sorna; Casey le lanzó una mirada asesina, pero ignorándolo de nuevo, continuó.

-Sin embargo, ella sólo significa algo para los que hemos nacido y crecido en el trece, por lo tanto, Panem no puede seguirla, no como seguirían a tu hermano.

-Ese es el problema… -Suspiró Rafael, apoyando el mentón sobre los dorsos de sus manos.- ¡No quiero que Coin use a Leo, no quiero que lo manipule ni lo tenga como a una herramienta!

Casey iba a decir algo más, pero guardó silencio y bajó la mirada. Él confiaba en Coin y en cierto modo no le gustaba escuchar a su amigo hablar de ella de esa forma, como si fuera una titiritera, igual que Saki, sin embargo no dijo nada; él tenía fe en la dama del trece, sólo esperaba que Rafael pudiera compartirla también algún día.

Haymitch se recargó en la pared del vagón, echando su cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos, para luego de un rato abrirlos de nuevo de manera perezosa, lanzando un suspiro amargo y resignado; volvió a incorporarse un poco, para poder mirar a la tortuga y tras dar otro suspiro lastimero, habló.

-Bien… entonces, si estás consciente de eso… si quedamos conscientes de eso…- Añadió con cierta desazón, para luego guardar silencio otro rato y pasar saliva.- Entonces… planeémoslo bien, a modo de evitar que sea una herramienta para Coin.

-¿Qué dices?- Soltaron ambos chicos al unísono, mirando al mentor como si fuera un desconocido. Rafa no comprendía… o no quería comprender.

-¿Acaso estás sugiriendo que…?

-Que lo apoyemos para unirse a la rebelión… ¡Sí, ya sé que esto contradice totalmente lo que dije hace unos momentos… en especial la promesa que te hice, muchacho, pero entiéndelo como ahora yo lo entiendo…! O lo apoyamos y lo respaldamos, o lo dejamos a la merced de Saki, de Coin y de todo Panem, tú decides.

Rafa se quedó mirando al piso nuevamente, con sus labios ocultos detrás de sus manos, los codos apoyados en las rodillas y el ceño fruncido, pensativo, perdido.

Deseando que la tierra se lo tragara de una buena vez.

Al distrito cinco siguió la ceremonia en el cuatro, el distrito dedicado a la pesca y que a Leo le dejó impresionado con sus grandes extensiones de playa, el inmenso mar y el calor agradable a pesar de la época del año; después arribaron al distrito tres, el encargado de la tecnología; un lugar en el que los niños aprendían a armar chips y circuitos desde la primaria y en el que el aprendizaje y los avances en el área eran el pan de cada día. Leo miraba el lugar con algo de tristeza. Sabía que Donny tenía el talento suficiente como para destacarse en esas y muchas otras áreas, y era una pena que no tuviera acceso a los conocimientos que ahí se prodigaban.

Luego llegaron al distrito dos, el cual era resguardado por una enorme montaña que en los "Días Oscuros" les había costado muchas derrotas a los rebeldes al ser una fortaleza infranqueable y carecer ellos de los medios para cruzarla rápidamente sin ser detectados. Anteriormente aquella montaña era una mina, pero cuando la veta se agotó, la estructura quedó para otras funciones. También aquel distrito se encargaba de proveer de agentes de la paz a todo Panem, con gimnasios y academias militares por todo el lugar que preparaba a los niños no sólo para los Juegos del Hambre, sino también para desempeñar esa función en su futuro. Leo quedó muy impresionado al saberlo, sobre todo porque significaba que aquel distrito era el lugar de nacimiento de sus amigos, Darius y Purnia, incluso del asqueroso de Cray, el jefe de agentes que le había ofrecido alimento para sus hermanos a cambio de favores sexuales en su infancia; el sólo recordarlo le dio un escalofrío y no quería ni imaginar cómo se desenvolvían las personas en ese lugar.

Bajaron del tren, pero a diferencia de los distritos anteriores, en esta ocasión no fueron escoltados por un grupo de agentes a una furgoneta; si bien había agentes a su alrededor, estos se hallaban a prudente distancia mientras la comitiva abordaba un elegante auto negro que los paseaba por las calles del distrito con rumbo al edificio de justicia, al cual, al parecer, ingresarían por la parte frontal.

Aparentemente aquí no había peligro de que el chico contactara con rebeldes, o por lo menos la distensión de la seguridad le daba a Leo esa impresión y en cierto modo parecía comprender el porqué, pues tanto en el trayecto al ayuntamiento como durante la ceremonia, cuando la gente gritaba su nombre, no era como en algunos distritos pasados donde lo hacían con aliento, admiración o esperanza; en aquel lugar, cuando gritaban su nombre, era más como un grito de venganza; como si desearan poder matarlo ahí mismo por haber matado a Dominus (cuyos padres y dos hermanos mayores, le miraban con verdadero odio y rencor desde su balcón en el atrio del edificio de justicia), y por haber sobrevivido donde Liberia no pudo.

Quizá el presidente tenía la esperanza de que eso ocurriera, que el Vencedor de los juegos muriera por un "infortunado acto de venganza lejos de su control" y por ello el que la seguridad se hallara más relajada. Leo rió internamente; si alguien planeaba atentar en su contra no iba a dejarse matar tan fácilmente… y aunque no lo supiera, Rafael y Casey se hallaban también prestos, con armas en mano, para derribar a tiros al primer idiota que intentara acercarse a Leonardo.

De más está decir que la cena en aquel lugar fue insoportable; la familia de Dominus lo miraba fijamente desde su mesa. Leo quiso ir a hablar con ellos, aunque en el fondo, la vocecilla que sonaba como la de Rafael le gritaba que era una locura el sólo pensarlo, su moral le incitaba a hacerlo; él había matado a Dominus, y tal como con el Señor Miyamoto o los padres de Finch, se sentía en el deber de ir a hablarles… aunque ni siquiera supiera que era lo que les podía decir.

¿Después de todo? ¿Qué puede o debe decirle a la familia, el asesino de su hijo?

Pero en cuanto llegó a la mesa, la familia de Dominus se puso de pie y se retiró, dejándolo ahí, de pie, con las palabras en la boca y el corazón helado. No podía culparlos, él habría reaccionado igual si el asesino de Rafael se hubiese parado frente a él para pretender disculparse; quizá era mejor que las cosas quedaran así.

Igual ocurrió en el distrito uno, el encargado de producir artículos de lujo para el Capitolio. A Leo le dio la impresión de que ese lugar parecía más una versión "light" de la gran ciudad en lugar de un distrito; pues si bien había una gran reja franqueando la entrada al mismo, esta no se hallaba electrificada o bloqueada de la base por enormes y gruesas placas como en el siete; y los vigías de las torres, pese a estar armados, parecían más relajados que los de otros lugares; era como si supieran que nadie en aquel lugar pretendería escapar.

Y la verdad, ¿Por qué querrían hacerlo? Las calles eran limpias y se hallaban ordenadas, las casas no eran chozas como en el doce y las personas se hallaban mejor vestidas y alimentadas a comparación de los otros distritos; Leo tomaba nota mental de todo aquello y entendía porque durante los juegos se les conocía a los del dos y el uno como "los consentidos del Capitolio"; gozaban de muchos beneficios que en el doce no podían ni soñar con poseer y aquello le dejaba claro que sería un obstáculo en lo que a rebelión se trataba; seguramente nadie de ahí querría levantarse contra el Capitolio, al contrario, seguro pelearían por ellos en contra de los insurrectos.

"¡Mírate! Haciendo verdaderos planes para una revolución, ¿Quién lo diría?" Pensaba el chico, sonriendo para sí mismo.

Las medidas de seguridad para con la comitiva fueron igual de relajadas que en el dos y la ceremonia se llevó a cabo con la misma fastuosidad y frialdad; sólo que para Leo fue aún más pesado, pues aquí no sólo había sido a un chico sino a dos a los que había matado, y sus familias lo miraban con aún más rencor del que había percibido en otros lugares; sin embargo, no pudo hacer más que respirar hondo y esperar a que todo acabara de una buena vez; y pese a que en la cena quiso acercarse a ellos también, estos le rechazaron de la misma forma que la familia de Dominus, levantándose de la mesa y dando media vuelta para alejarse del lugar… aunque los hermanos mayores de Ace parecían mirarle con ganas de vengarse.

Había sido un alivio salir de aquel lugar.

Ahora el tren arribaba al Capitolio.

Aquel destino, obviamente, para Leo ya no era desconocido; en cuanto se aproximaban a la ciudad, pudo notar aquellas enormes y doradas cúpulas que tanto le habían impresionado la primera vez, estremeciéndole sin querer de nuevo al contemplarlas de vuelta. El sol comenzaba a ponerse y la luz que irradiaba las iluminaba brindándoles un brillo espectacular.

El tren ingresó en la estación, la cual estaba atestada de gente, ataviada en estrafalarios y coloridos trajes, con los rostros adornados con pedrerías y exagerados maquillajes, y sus cabellos, arreglados en exagerados y complicados peinados; todos felices y ansiosos de ver a Leonardo; gritando su nombre con emoción verdadera, deseosos de ser los primeros en verle bajar del tren, algunos llorando de la emoción.

Después de las diferentes recepciones que había tenido en los otros distritos, había que admitir que aquella era un tanto agradable. No rostros tristes, ni miradas cargadas de rencor u odio.

Aunque no dejaba de preguntarse si le verían con el mismo entusiasmo cuando la guerra empezara.

-¡Me siento ridículo!- Murmuraba Rafa en el vagón, mientras Cinna le daba los últimos toques a su disfraz; como en el Capitolio, el jefe de los agentes controlaba muy bien el número de personal que tenía en funciones durante el día, la fachada de los dos rebeldes no iba a serles de utilidad, a menos que quisieran ser descubiertos; por ello, el estilista había optado por usar su talento, haciéndolos pasar por gente del capitolio. A Casey le había tratado el cabello y las cejas con una sustancia de efecto temporal que le había dejado rubio platinado; aunado a eso, le dio unas lentillas azul claro y un traje de última moda, más algo de maquillaje en la cara que le hacía parecer un ídolo moderno de los que los jóvenes del Capitolio tanto trataban de imitar.

Para Rafael el personaje fue diferente; seguiría siendo un muto, eso era inevitable, pero le tapizó las partes visibles de la piel con unas escamas de cristales térmicos que cambiaban de tono según la intensidad de la adrenalina exudada por el usuario (algo así como los cristales del estado de ánimo), le colocó sobre la cabeza una cresta recubierta de los mismos cristales, conectados todos a la piel de su cabeza, ladeándola de modo que la caída de la misma diera sobre su ojo perdido y colocándole una lentilla azul en el ojo bueno; con ropa de moda y una cola falsa, Rafael se vio pronto convertido en un camaleón, como muchos otros que habitaban en el Capitolio.

-Lo siento, pero así nadie sospechara nada.-Decía el estilista ubicando sobre la piel de la tortuga el último cristal.

-Escuchen.- Interrumpió Haymitch, que también se hallaba en el lugar, reponiéndose de la transformación tan dramática de los dos chicos.- la primera parada será en el estudio de televisión; tiene una entrevista con Caesar Flickerman; después habrá una cena en su honor en la casa del presidente Saki.

-Qué emoción.- Murmuró Rafa con sarcasmo.

-Estos son los pases para la fiesta, no los pierdan, sin ellos los dejaran afuera y no nos conviene, ¿está claro?

-¡¿Cómo hiciste para conseguir eso?!-Soltó Casey anonadado, mirando las dos tarjetas que el mentor les extendía.- ¡Eso debe estar muy controlado!

-Tenemos otro aliado, él se encargó.- Respondió Cinna, acomodándole la cresta a Rafael.- ¡Perfecto! Ahora debo irme, debo darle a Leonardo su atuendo para la entrevista; tengan cuidado.- Les sonrió y se retiró del vagón a toda velocidad.

-Muy bien, saldré y me reuniré con la comitiva; ustedes procuren seguirnos el paso; no importa si no van al estudio, pero no se pierdan la fiesta, ¿les quedó claro?-Insistió Haymitch.

-Seguro.- Dijo Casey.

Rafa por su parte, rebuscaba en su mochila.

-¿Qué buscas? No podremos llevar las armas a la fiesta.

-No busco mi arma.- Replicó el muchacho sin dejar de buscar.- Es algo más importante… ¡Aquí está!

-¿Qué es eso?-Casey miraba lo que había sacado su amigo; no parecía ser más que un bote de plástico, redondo y de color rojo oscuro.

-Un salva vidas… por decirlo de algún modo…

Haymitch se le quedó mirando a Rafael; el ojo del chico, pese a la lentilla, reflejaba preocupación.

-Temes por…

-¿Acaso no lo crees posible?

Haymitch meditó unos segundos.

-Tienes razón… aunque no sé cómo podrías evitar algo así.-Dijo con un tono de preocupación en la voz, mientras Casey miraba a uno y otro sin comprender.

El chico sonrió de lado, con una inusitada confianza que al menos Haymitch no esperaba.

-Cortesía de un amigo del seis, créeme, funcionará si lo necesito.

-Ojalá no lo necesites, muchacho.- Y el mentor salió por la puerta para reunirse con la comitiva.

Flavius, Venia y Octavia terminaron de preparar a Leo con las instrucciones que Cinna había dejado previamente; luego, el estilista llegó para entregarle el conjunto que usaría esa noche; una camisa de seda azul claro, un saco y un pantalón negro de casimir fino y zapatos a juego; al parecer, el estilista deseaba continuar con el tema de "el chico inocente" y Leonardo, pensando que por ahora era lo que más le convenía y confiando plenamente en su amigo, no puso objeción alguna.

Bajó del tren y lo primero que escuchó fue los gritos eufóricos de su club de fans; las chicas, pintadas de verde, se hallaban al pie de la plataforma, gritando, saltando y chillando como locas. Leo al verlas les sonrió de inmediato y les hizo una pequeña reverencia; siempre estaría agradecido con ellas por aquel kit de primeros auxilios que le salvara la vida; las jóvenes al ver la reverencia aumentaron los decibeles de sus chillidos y estiraron las manos para tratar de alcanzarlo; Leo rozó suavemente algunas de ellas para luego ser llevado al auto que lo trasladaría al estudio de televisión donde ya le esperaba Caesar Flickerman.

El estudio estaba abarrotado, desde las calles aledañas hasta las inmediaciones, las puertas y sobre todo el interior, donde se llevaría a cabo la entrevista. Leonardo fue llevado por la misma ruta que solían seguir durante los juegos para descender del auto y entrar por una de las puertas traseras del edificio. Acompañado de Effie, Haymitch y Cinna, recorrió los pasillos para llegar a la plataforma por la que había de ser llevado al escenario.

-Recuerda, primero Caesar nos presentara a nosotros y luego tú saldrás en la plataforma, como cuando después de los juegos, ¿lo recuerdas?- Decía Effie con voz alegre, pero hablando de manera presurosa, pues debían irse para tomar sus puestos.

-Cómo olvidarlo.- Murmuró el muchacho algo agobiado con las indicaciones de la mujer; esta, sin darse por enterada, siguió dando instrucciones.

-….No olvides saludar al público y estrechar la mano de Caesar, y sobre todo ¡Mentón en alto, sonrisa perfecta!- Le esbozó una enorme sonrisa y se alejó de ahí para ir a su puesto.

-Suerte muchacho.- Dijo ahora Haymitch, dándole una palmadita en el hombro, sonriéndole de lado y alejándose del lugar. Leo le esbozó una media sonrisa.

-Estarás bien.- Dijo ahora Cinna, tomándole de los hombros y mirándole a los ojos.

-Gracias.- Leo le sonrió con cierta timidez.- No sé porque me pongo nervioso, no es la primera vez que lo hago, y sin embargo…

-Entiendo, no estás hecho para el espectáculo… pero es mejor que la gente te vea y te amen, es lo más importante.-Dijo, casi como si fuera vital, cosa que a Leo le extrañó un poco.

Ambos se quedaron por un momento, observando los ojos del otro.

Pero la alarma de que faltaba menos para la hora del espectáculo los sacó de su ensimismamiento. Cinna sonrió nuevamente a Leo al tiempo que le frotaba suavemente los hombros.

-Suerte.

-Gracias.

Y el estilista se retiró, siguiendo el camino de Effie y Haymitch.

Se escucharon los aplausos, los gritos, el barullo de la gente que se encuentra en una fiesta mientras Caesar presentaba, uno a uno, a los miembros de la comitiva del Vencedor.

Y tras varias rondas de aplausos, por fin el momento esperado.

-¡Y ahora, aquí está con ustedes, nuevamente… Leonardo Hamato! ¡El chico en llamas!

La plataforma comenzó su ascenso; Leo sintió nuevamente el deja vú de la arena, de los juegos, pero se mantuvo firme, y al ver por fin aquel auditorio lleno de gente sonrió con la dulzura y candidez acostumbrada, saludó agitando levemente su mano y haciendo un breve reverencia para luego avanzar a donde Caesar y estrecharle la mano entre los gritos frenéticos de entusiasmo y la alegría de la gente de la capital.

-Debo decirte, que sinceramente me da mucho gusto verte de nuevo.

-Pues debo decirle, sinceramente que a mí también me da mucho gusto que me vea de nuevo.- Replicó Leo, sonriente, provocando que tanto Caesar como el resto de la audiencia se partiera de risa.

-¡Este chico me mata!-Soltó Caesar con una gran sonrisa hacia el público.- Aunque espero que no llegue a ser literal, ¿eh?- Añadió, dando un golpecito al brazo del muchacho, el cual sólo respondió con una risita.

Él también esperaba que no llegara a ser literal.

-Leonardo, hemos visto a través de las transmisiones desde tu regreso al distrito doce que tu vida y la de tu familia ha dado un gran giro a partir de que te convertiste en un Vencedor; ¿Qué puedes compartirnos al respecto?

-Bueno, la verdad todos hemos estado bien… es decir…-El chico guardó silencio unos segundos, pensando qué decir que no implicara mucho a sus hermanos, pues pensaba que mientras menos tuviera que mencionarlos sería mucho mejor.-Ellos siguen yendo a la escuela mientras yo pierdo el tiempo en casa.

La gente volvió a reír a lo igual que Caesar; Leo esbozó una sonrisa; le convenía que la gente le siguiera adorando, que le vieran como alguien lindo y dulce, simpático; mientras más pudiese conservar el favor de la gente mejor para sus planes.

Ahora lo comprendía.

-Bueno, bueno, no has perdido el tiempo muchacho; hace poco fuimos testigos de tu talento y déjame decirte que si eso es lo que has estado haciendo en lugar de ir al colegio entonces para nada ha sido una pérdida de tiempo, ¿no es así?

-¡Sí!- Gritaba la gente, en especial las entusiastas chicas de verde, "Las chicas en llamas" como ahora se hacían llamar. Leo esbozó una media sonrisa; seguro no pensarían lo mismo si vieran sus otras pinturas.

-Veamos de nuevo las obras de este chico, por favor, sé que es algo de lo que están esperando.-Añadió el conductor. En una pantalla superior comenzaron a pasar las imágenes de los cuadros que Leo les había dejado ver en el estudio de su casa en el distrito doce.

Rafael y Casey, que veían aquellas imágenes por primera vez estaban fascinados; la tortuga jamás habría imaginado que su hermano poseyera ese talento en sí; le conocía varios y le sabía capaz de lograr cualquier cosa que emprendiera, pero jamás habría imaginado que también pudiera expresarse de aquella manera tan maravillosa.

Aunque la verdad, no sabía porque le extrañaba, después de todo, como ya había dicho antes, su hermano era muy talentoso.

-En verdad, Leonardo, esas obras tuyas son hermosas.-Dijo Caesar cuando las cámaras volvieron a ellos.

-Gracias.- Replicó con voz suave mientras la gente continuaba aplaudiendo y haciendo ruido.

-Dime, ¿Has pensado en vender alguna de tus pinturas? Porque si es así te aseguro que muchos de los presentes querrán comprar alguna, ¿No es así?

-¡Sí!- Volvió a gritar la gente con emoción.

-Gracias.- Volvió a decir el chico con humildad.- Pero creo que por ahora no estoy listo para separarme de ninguna de ellas.

-De acuerdo, muchacho, pero estaremos esperando el momento, ¿verdad?- Rió Caesar con soltura.-Bien, ahora quiero preguntarte algo que estoy seguro muchas jovencitas arden en deseos de saber.- Caesar se inclinó ligeramente hacia el chico, como si pretendiera que le contara algo que quedara sólo entre ellos.- Ahora que ya eres un chico famoso, dime, ¿Ya tienes novia?-El público soltó un grito de frenesí.-Por qué seguramente las jovencitas deben estar haciendo fila frente a tu casa, ¿o me equívoco?

Leo había palidecido de repente… ¡cómo odiaba esa clase de preguntas tan personales! Pues obviamente él tenía sus razones para ni siquiera considerar el tema en su vida y no iba a explicárselas al chismoso de Caesar o a la gente del Capitolio con todos sus turbios detalles, ¿o sí? Respiró profundamente y esbozó de nuevo la sonrisa, tratando de conservar aquella encantadora calma que le había acompañado desde el inicio de la entrevista; después, habló.

-Bueno, Caesar, la verdad… por ahora estoy solo.-

-¡No puede ser! ¿Pueden creerlo, amigos? ¡No es posible! ¿Un chico tan encantador como tú? ¿Qué les pasa a las señoritas del distrito doce, eh?

Leo volvió a reír, nerviosamente.

-No, nada, es sólo que… bueno… mi corazón se quedó en el Capitolio.

Las chicas, enardecidas, comenzaron a gritar como locas hasta casi quedarse sin garganta; Caesar, con expresión de gran sorpresa miraba al chico y al público, acosando a Leo para que les dijera quien era esa persona afortunada; pero el chico, con una enigmática sonrisa se limitó a decir que era un secreto.

Y eso bastó para quitárselos medianamente de encima.

El resto de la entrevista siguió el mismo tono; preguntas picantes e indiscretas respondidas por el chico con humor y pericia; la gente rió, lloró de emoción, y aplaudió alabando al muchacho hasta quedar satisfecha; por fin el espectáculo llegó a su fin y Caesar se despidió de Leo y del público, no sin antes invitar a los que les seguían en sus casas a quedarse para ver la transmisión en vivo desde la mansión del presidente Saki.

Cuando Leo abandonó el escenario, Haymitch, Effie y Cinna se acercaron a él. El mentor le daba palmadas en la espalda, felicitándolo por su buen desempeño; Effie le pellizcaba las mejillas sin parar de hablar del gran triunfo de la noche.

-¿Así que tu corazón se quedó en el Capitolio?- Preguntó Cinna, caminando a su lado mientras Effie se adelantaba para dar instrucciones al conductor del auto en el estacionamiento y Haymitch caminaba unos pasos más adelante.

-Bueno… algo tenía que decir.

-Oh… Es curioso, por un momento creí que padecíamos del mismo mal, ¿sabes?

-¿En serio? ¿También tu corazón está en el Capitolio? Eso no es un mal, le tienes cerca.- Respondió el chico algo serio.

-No, no es eso… el mío se quedó en el doce.- Le dijo justo al llegar al auto y cediéndole el paso hacia el interior de la limusina; Leo le miraba sin comprender… o sin querer comprender; perplejo.

La puerta del auto se cerró y tomó rumbo a la mansión del presidente.

La mansión… o palacio, pues por el impresionante tamaño de aquel lugar, Leo consideraba que la definición le venía mejor; ocupaba la extensión de una cuadra. Con jardines hermosos, verdes e inmensos, poblados de flores de distintos tipos y colores, traídas seguramente desde el distrito once, pensó el muchacho, pues aparte de las hortalizas, había visto a lo lejos algunos invernaderos. Entre el follaje no sólo había estatuas de mármol dispersas por todo el lugar, sino también bancas del mismo material, quioscos de madera blanca y terrazas para tomar el té; a lo lejos había un bello lago, artificial, no había duda, pero de apariencia tan natural; con botes de remos y patos y cisnes blancos nadando en sus cristalinas aguas.

Esa noche en particular, aparte de las estatuas, había artistas y acróbatas dispersos por el lugar, brindando el espectáculo de su arte, ataviados con ropas vistosas de colores; humanos y mutos por igual lanzando fuego por sus bocas para deleite de los asistentes, desafiando a la gravedad colgados de cabeza mientras hacían equilibrio sujetos por un pie, o haciendo actos de ilusionismo con objetos de brillantes colores que aparecían de la nada.

En el centro de aquel inmenso jardín había un camino de mármol blanco que guiaba a la entrada de la mansión; un edificio de paredes blancas que contrastaban con la inmensa oscuridad de la noche; luego, un juego de hologramas de colores se reflejaba sobre ellas, brindando una serie de texturas y escenarios inimaginables. Leo no pudo evitar quedar sin habla ante aquella visión; ahora ataviado con otras de las ropas de Cinna y un look más "dramático" que el usado en televisión; pues ahora iban a la boca del lobo y ahí se debía destacar o pasar desapercibido.

El interior de la mansión seguía siendo como el chico la recordaba; paredes claras, pisos de baldosas que contrastaban el dorado, con el rojo; pilares blancos en puntos estratégicos que sostenían la enorme cúpula abovedada que era el techo; las enormes, largas y elegantes escaleras en los extremos que llevaban al segundo piso, conformado por pasillos de escalinata blanca, pilares y grandes corredores alfombrados que daban a las habitaciones.

Aunque ahora a eso debían sumarle las miles de personas, mutos y humanos, que se hallaban en el gran salón entre las mesas pequeñas para los invitados y otras más grandes con los banquetes, la orquesta que amenizaba la noche desde un escenario en el extremo de la sala, las fuentes con comida y postres de distintos tipos, bebidas exóticas con y sin licor que corrían por todo el lugar y una mesa aparte con varias copitas de un líquido extraño que, según Haymitch le había comentado a Leo al oído, servía para que la gente, cuando se hallara muy llena de tanto comer, pudiera beber aquel liquido e ir al baño a vomitar para así tener espacio y seguir comiendo.

Así eran las fiestas del Capitolio y Leo pensó que él no necesitaba ese líquido para vomitar, con sólo escuchar esa historia ya sentía ganas de hacerlo.

La gente al verlo entrar comenzó a aplaudir con ahínco, a lo que Leo tuvo que corresponder con corteses inclinaciones de su cabeza y un semblante sereno, procurando sonreír cada que podía, aunque no fuera más que una sonrisa escueta y casi fría. Al pasar un poco el impacto de su llegada, las parejas en la pista retomaron el baile, los de las mesas sus charlas y los demás la comida.

A lo lejos, Leo pudo ver la gran mesa principal donde el presidente y su familia se hallaban conversando con otras personas, humanos y mutos de aspecto elegante e importante. Los ojos del presidente se posaron sobre él unos segundos, segundos que el chico sintió que le atravesaban como si fueran una daga. Era casi como si el presidente pudiera leer sus intenciones, su determinación, su convicción por iniciar una guerra; como si pudiera leerlo sin problema alguno y pensara en evitar que saliera de la mansión al terminar la noche.

-Ven, alguien quiere conocerte.- Haymitch le tomó del brazo y lo alejó del lugar y de la vista de Saki.

-Leonardo, ellos son Plutarch Heavensbee.-Dijo el mentor, presentándole a un hombre de piel muy blanca y cabello muy rubio; rollizo, con lentes de armazón negra y aspecto tranquilo que vestía elegantemente y le sonreía al muchacho con naturalidad.- y… ¿Derek Snowback?

-Baxter Stockman-Aclaró el sujeto que acompañaba a Heavensbee; un hombre de piel negra, mediana estatura, cabellos negros y lentes, quien también usaba ropa elegante.

-En fin; Plutarch es el nuevo vigilante en jefe.

-¿Usted?-Inquirió Leo con curiosidad al tiempo que estrechaba amablemente la mano que el hombre rubio le extendía; recordaba que según las entrevistas del año pasado, el vigilante en jefe había sido Seneca Crane.

-Sí, recién ascendido.-Replicó Heavensbee, esbozando una media sonrisa.

-¿Qué ocurrió con Seneca Crane?- Soltó el muchacho sin pensar, la curiosidad le había ganado a la prudencia.

-Un accidente, lamentable de hecho.- Replicó Plutarch.- La verdad, esperaba ascender, no lo niego, pero no me gusta que haya sido así.

-Bueno, todos esperamos ascender, la forma es lo de menos.- Soltó Stockman, riendo mientras estrechaba la mano de Leo después de que Plutarch lo soltara.- Además, no te quejes, tuviste la suerte de ser el siguiente en la línea de vigilantes, ahora eres el jefe y yo soy tu segundo… ¡Pero si tuviera la fortuna que tú tuviste no me quejaría!

-Es bueno saber que te agrado, Baxter.- Soltó Plutarch con ironía.

-No me lo tomes a mal, no pido que te pase algo como el accidente de Crane, sólo digo que si te enfermas o algo…

Leo se hallaba meditabundo… ¿Seneca Crane había tenido un accidente? Era eso o así le llamaban a los castigos, porque la verdad, estaba seguro de que el único accidente de Seneca era el haberlo dejado salir con vida de la arena… Vivo y triunfador.

-En fin, no pasemos la noche recordando cosas tristes.- Cortó Plutarch, de tajo.- Quiero felicitarte por tu participación en los juegos el año pasado; realmente estuviste impresionante; en especial en la prueba para las calificaciones antes de la arena, me dejaste impactado.

-Oh… Ahora lo recuerdo… usted estaba en el balcón, junto a los otros, ¿no es verdad? Mirando la prueba.

-Sí.- Plutarch asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo.- Nos dejaste mudos cuando elegiste pasar tal cantidad de androides y sobre todo la forma en que los abatiste a todos; era inevitable que te diéramos la calificación que te dimos; es una lástima que tu amiga no haya sido tan hábil como tú.

Ante la mención de Belle, el semblante de Leo se ensombreció.

-Yo también estaba ahí, si me lo preguntan.-Interrumpió Baxter, tomando una copa de la charola de un mesero que iba pasando.- Y aunque admito que fue bueno lo que hiciste, muchacho, la verdad te quedaste corto; yo habría esperado más para poder darte una calificación como la que te dieron mis compañeros.

-Sí, hay que admitir que Baxter fue el único que votó por una calificación más baja.-Dijo Plutarch con cierto fastidio.-Pero fuimos más a favor que en contra.

El chico esbozó una media sonrisa; esos dos ya le estaban cansando; esperaba con ansías ir a perderse a algún lugar hasta que llegara la hora de partir.

-En fin.- Soltó Plutarch otra vez, mirando al muchacho y sonriendo amenamente.-Bien, este año serás mentor.-La sonrisa se enanchó y los ojos del vigilante en jefe brillaron con emoción.- ¿Nervioso?

-Un poco…-Replicó el chico con desgano; la verdad, más que nervioso se hallaba desanimado; no deseaba pasar por lo que Haymitch, llevar a algún niño o alguien de su edad al Capitolio para verlo morir… por ese lado, era mil veces preferible empezar la guerra antes de los juegos, y de hecho, contaba con ello.

-No te preocupes, quien quiera que sea que venga bajo tu tutela estará perfectamente; es decir, con "El chico en llamas" como mentor, ¿Quién no querría patrocinarlo? Créeme chico, has hecho una gran diferencia a raíz de tu victoria… ¿lo sabes, verdad?

Leo miró a Plutarch, pues el tono de su voz ante aquella pregunta había sonado un tanto… extraño; se le antojaba al muchacho un tanto cómplice y el hombre parecía mirarlo con insistencia. ¿Acaso estaba tratando de evaluar que tan consciente se hallaba de su actual influencia sobre las masas? Y si era así y él le dejaba ver lo que ahora entendía, ¿Iría con Saki y le diría? ¿Le contaría que "el chico en llamas" estaba consciente de su influencia para con la gente y que entonces él y los suyos eran un peligro?

Preocupado y pensando que era mejor ser discreto, el muchacho esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

-No sé cuanta diferencia puede haber entre un vencedor y otro; además, Haymitch tiene más años de experiencia que yo y este año es el "Vasallaje de los veinticinco", he oído que la gente estará más al pendiente de él que de mí.

-Sí, eso dicen.- Replicó Plutarch con un gesto en su rostro que a Leo le pareció indescifrable.-Bueno, será mejor que pasemos a tomar algún refrigerio; se hace tarde y supongo que con la agenda que llevas no te han dejado comer nada, ¿o me equívoco?

El muchacho asintió, aliviado por haber esquivado lo que sin duda le parecía una bala. Los cuatro se acercaron a una mesa de banquetes y se dispusieron a tomar algo.

-Esto es demasiado lujo…- Decía Casey, anonadado ante el exceso que se reflejaba en cada centímetro de aquella mansión. Cuando Leo había ganado los juegos ellos no habían tenido acceso a la cena de celebración, por lo cual, esta era la primera vez que ponían un pie en la mansión del presidente Saki.

Y tanto exceso lo tenía abrumado, asombrado y asqueado.

-Y pensar que tanta gente se muere de hambre.- Murmuró, o más bien, gruñó Rafael bajó sus cristales térmicos, los cuales comenzaban a ponerse rojos por la rabia. Casey le dio un codazo; no sabía muy bien que color denotaba qué estado de ánimo, pero indudablemente el rojo no podía significar más que problemas, y lo último que precisaban en esos momentos era llamar la atención de mala manera.

-¡Allá está tu hermano!-Exclamó Casey en un susurro. Rafa miró hacia donde este le señalaba, su semblante se relajó y el color de los cristales cambió de nuevo a un azul suave. Casey lo observó, arqueando una ceja; había que admitir que Cinna era un verdadero genio.

-¡Vamos, acerquémonos!- Rafa tomó a Casey del brazo y lo jaló para llevarlo consigo rumbo a la mesa.

-¡Hola, lindos! ¿No les gustaría salir un rato a la pista de baile con nosotras?- Soltó alegremente una chica humana de cabellos oscuros que, acompañada de una muto de lagarto, se interpuso en el camino de ambos chicos.

-Eh… hola, nosotros, bueno, no…

-¡Ay, qué lindo el rubito, se puso nervioso!- Soltó la lagartija a su amiga con una carcajada.

-Déjennos pasar.-Rumió Rafa, comenzando a ponerse rojo.

-¡Oh, mira, que lindo! ¿No es fantástico? ¡Siempre me han gustado los chicos versátiles!

-¡Qué nos dejen pasar!- Gritó el chico ya completamente rojo, consiguiendo sólo que ambas chicas aumentaran sus risas.

-¡Anda, vamos a bailar! ¿Sí?-Seguía insistiendo el lagarto, mientras que Rafa trataba de evitarla, intentando mirar hacia la mesa; deseaba cerciorarse de que Leo seguía ahí.

Y sus cristales se tornaron de repente de color gris, al tiempo que su ojo se abría a todo lo que daba y su boca denotaba una mueca de horror inmensa.

Pues Leo no se encontraba a la vista.

-¡No está!

-¿Qué dices?- Soltó la chica morena.

-¡No hablo con ustedes!, ¡Tú!-Le dijo a Casey.- ¡Él no está!

-¡¿Qué?!-Casey hizo a un lado a la chica y miró hacia la mesa; sólo estaba Stockman, ni Plutarch ni Leo se hallaban a la vista.

-¡Hey, ustedes dos, vengan aquí!-Haymitch había llegado a ellos a toda prisa; al ver a las chicas, bufó.- ¡Y ustedes, largo!-Añadió, señalando con el pulgar en dirección contraria; las chicas, decepcionadas, se alejaron de ellos.

-¡¿Dónde está?!- Soltó Rafa con impaciencia.

-El piso superior; lo señalaron.-Murmuró con angustia el mentor.

Rafa sin perder un segundo se alejó de ellos; Haymitch y Casey le siguieron, aunque este último sin entender que era lo que pasaba.

Leonardo, inapetente, se había alejado dela mesa.

Había querido también apartarse de Plutarch y Baxter; si era posible, deseaba quedarse en un rincón a esperar a que Effie tuviera piedad de él y anunciara que era hora de retirarse al tren para volver al distrito doce.

Había encontrado ese ansiado rincón, sólo era cuestión de ubicarse en él y esperar.

-Buenas noches.

El chico se quedó pasmado al escuchar la voz detrás de él; profunda, gélida, libre de cualquier emoción; se giró lentamente para descubrir al dueño de esta.

El presidente Saki.

-¿Podríamos hablar un momento a solas?

El chico tragó saliva, pero conservó el temple y la entereza, sin demostrar en su rostro el miedo que sin querer, le hacía sentir aquella inesperada entrevista.

Asintió y siguió al presidente; temeroso de lo que pudiera pasar, presto a defenderse si era necesario y esperando que aquello no pasara de ser algo sin importancia... aunque era obvio que esperaba en vano.

Saki lo guió a una oficina en la planta baja, lejos del salón de baile.

-Por favor, cierra la puerta.- Le dijo, entrando antes que él y tomando asiento en un gran sillón de fina envestidura. El chico obedeció, sin dejar de observar al presidente como quien vigila a una víbora que se encuentra en su camino.

-Debo felicitarte, has hecho un gran trabajo durante la gira.

-Gracias.- Replicó el chico de manera escueta, pues no estaba seguro de si aquello era sarcasmo o verdad.

-Te has vuelto aún más popular, si eso es posible; la gente realmente se vuelve loca con sólo escuchar tu nombre.

Leonardo guardaba silencio; habría deseado interpelarlo, sacarle de una vez que era lo que quería, pero debía actuar con prudencia. El presidente, apoyando el mentón sobre su mano le observaba fijamente, para luego sonreír de manera maliciosa.

-Bien, ya veo, quieres ir al grano, ¿no es así? Estoy de acuerdo contigo, no le demos más vueltas a esto.- Entrelazó sus dedos, recargando la espalda en el respaldo del gran sillón y cruzando la pierna derecha sobre la izquierda.- Tengo un trabajo para ti.

El chico abrió los ojos, atónito, no esperaba escuchar algo así de labios del presidente; por primera vez, rompió su postura impertérrita y se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante, tratando de comprender lo que escuchaba.

-¿Per... perdón?-

-Te has convertido en una pieza importante en mi tablero, ¿lo sabías?

Leo se estremeció... Él lo comprendía, ¿no es así? Comprendía lo que Miyamoto-san le había hecho entender.

-No, no entiendo lo que quiere decir.

Saki esbozó una media sonrisa, sin dejar de observar al chico detenidamente.

-Sí, seguro no lo entiendes.- Musitó.- Verás, hay un muto influyente en la cámara, un sujeto que pretende promover leyes que beneficiarían a tu especie aquí en el Capitolio, más de lo que ya les es un beneficio el simple hecho de estar aquí. Es un sujeto al que los otros podrían escuchar, si va por esa senda, el resto de los ministros del Capitolio podrían ponerse de su lado y crear un caos en el "status quo" que mantiene la paz en nuestro amado Panem

Leo siguió mirándolo sin comprender... ¿Por qué demonios le decía todo aquello? Además, siempre pensó que el presidente era todo poderoso y el único que decía lo que se hacía o no en Panem; por lo visto sí había gente que podía oponerse de otras formas a aquel dictador, o por lo menos estaban para dar la apariencia de democracia.

Aunque por lo visto, Saki se encargaba de mantenerlos a raya, ya sea comprándolos... o desapareciéndolos.

El presidente arqueó una ceja, era como si hubiera leído los pensamientos del chico. Sonrió de nuevo.

-Sí, hay que controlarlos.- Dijo sin más.- Y para eso, esta vez te necesito a ti.

-¿A mí?- Inquirió aún sin comprender.

-Sí.- Saki se puso de pie y se acercó al chico, rodeándolo lentamente sin dejar de observarlo.- Ese sujeto es un gran fan tuyo, te tiene una admiración que va más allá de lo... convencional.

-¿Qué quiere decir?- El chico se estremeció de antemano, temiendo oír la respuesta.

-Quiero decir que le interesa tu compañía y eso es algo que me conviene.-Se hallaba a espaldas de Leonardo; Saki colocó sus manos en los hombros del chico y acercó levemente su rostro a un lado del de Leo.- Una noche con él y desistirá de su idea de presentar ese proyecto en el senado de Panem.

Leonardo, indignado, con los ojos desorbitados y un gesto de horror e indignación en el rostro, se apartó del presidente y se giró para mirarlo. Este permanecía firme, mirándolo fijamente con las manos a la espalda y una media sonrisa socarrona en los labios.

-¡No voy a hacer tal cosa!- Siseó el chico, sintiendo la boca y la garganta totalmente secas de repente.

-Claro que lo harás.- Replicó serenamente.- Esta noche, antes de irte.

-¡No pienso hacer eso!- Insistió Leo, ansioso por salir de ahí.

-Lo harás.- Sentenció Saki.- Los Vencedores son una moneda de cambio muy valiosa, y tú has resultado ser la más valiosa de todas, una sola noche contigo y ese sujeto desistirá; no habrá derramamiento de sangre, ¿Acaso no te parece un precio excelente?

-He dicho que no.- Dijo firmemente y avanzó hacia la puerta, evitando al presidente.

-Entonces si no eres tú podría ser, no sé, ¿Donatello?

Leo se paró en seco, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-O quizá, Miguel Ángel... son tus hermanos, se te parecen un poco, quizá eso le baste a ese tipo, aunque no sea el "chico en llamas" podría ser uno de su misma familia.

Leo se giró, mudo, mirando con horror a aquel hombre que a cada palabra le parecía aún más monstruoso.

-Puedo hacer que un aerodeslizador los traiga esta misma noche, podrían volver juntos en el tren al distrito doce.

-¡No se atreva...!

-¿... a hacerlo? Claro que puedo hacerlo si quiero, puedo hacerlo si te niegas. Un grupo de agentes está listo, esperando mi orden.-Sacó un aparato de su saco, alguna especie de comunicador, pensó Leo.- Una negativa tuya y les daré la orden para que vayan por ellos al distrito doce, así ese tipo podrá escoger.-Y amenazó con pulsar el botón del aparato.

-¡No, alto!

Saki sonrió de manera triunfal.

-Lo... lo haré.- Musitó el chico con voz ahogada; la garganta más seca que nunca.

-Perfecto. Ala oeste de la mansión, piso superior, la primera puerta a la izquierda en veinte minutos.- Dio media vuelta y se acercó a la puerta, pasando de largo a Leonardo; se detuvo.-Recuerda bien esto, muchacho... me perteneces y no puedes hacer nada que yo no te permita hacer, ¿está claro?

Leo apretaba los puños, sentía las lágrimas del horror en sus ojos y los sollozos de la indignación en su garganta, pero no dejaba que ninguna lágrima saliera, no le daría esa satisfacción.

El hombre, aun sonriente, salió de la oficina, dejando al chico desolado.

Tras unos minutos que ocupó para controlar sus emociones, salió de la oficina y subió las escaleras, en dirección a la habitación que le había indicado el presidente. Sus manos temblaban a lo igual que sus piernas, sus ojos ardían cada vez más por las lágrimas que no dejaba brotar y su garganta le torturaba, irritada, seca por el miedo, la frustración y la rabia contenida.

Subió a paso lento, deseando retrasar el momento lo más posible, sin embargo, pronto se halló frente a la puerta asignada; tragando saliva pesadamente, tomó el picaporte y entró en el lugar.

Estaba vacío, el sujeto no había llegado aún y eso le dio un cierto alivio, aun tendría algunos minutos consigo mismo para hacerse a la idea de lo que iba a ocurrir. Entró en el cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de sí y mirando sin interés aquel lugar; una habitación elegante de gusto antiguo y clásico; con una enorme cama cubierta de finas cobijas estampadas y un gran dosel, muebles de madera tallada y pintadas de color claro, alfombra en el piso, largas y pesadas cortinas de terciopelo claro en los ventanales, brocados en las paredes y los muebles y un gran candelabro de cristales en el techo. Sobre una de las cómodas cercanas había una botella de champagne en una cubeta de metal con hielo y dos copas.

Se sentó en un elegante sillón individual y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, luchando por no caer en la desesperación y pensando cómo demonios había acabado en eso. No negaba que daba gracias mil veces a haber tomado el lugar de Mickey en los juegos, porque, si hubiese salido vivo de la arena, ahora se estaría enfrentando a esto y ahí sí, él no podría ayudarlo.

Miró la cama y sintió un estremecimiento de sólo imaginar lo que ocurriría en algunos minutos. No pudo evitarlo y las lágrimas por fin brotaron de sus ojos... Aquello era horrible, pero por lo visto él no era el único vencedor que había sido vendido por el presidente al mejor postor... ¡¿Acaso Haymitch también había pasado por eso?! Eso explicaría un poco su mal carácter.

Sentía unos enormes deseos de salir huyendo, miraba tentativamente la ventana como si pretendiera salir por ella de un salto, pero obviamente no podía, lo detenían las consecuencias de sus actos si lo hacía; pensó en sus hermanos y el cuerpo se le entumeció por completo. Por ellos haría lo que fuera, haría eso y más.

¿Pero... cómo lo haría? Él nunca había experimentado algo como eso, jamás lo había meditado siquiera y le daba miedo de sólo imaginarlo. Él pensaba vivir solo el resto de su vida, no era como Donny que pensaba en unirse a Abril algún día, ni cómo otros chicos que buscaban la oportunidad de explorar ese campo cada que podían. Jamás había tenido una pareja, ni un enamoramiento, no había experimentado ni siquiera el primer beso, jamás había sentido interés en eso...

Hasta hace poco, si debía ser sincero consigo mismo.

Recordó lo ocurrido fuera del estudio, cuando iba de vuelta al auto, las palabras que le había dicho...

Y sintió que el corazón se le iba al fondo del estómago, haciéndole sufrir con su peso. Se auto abrazó, temblando de miedo y dolor. Si alguna vez hubiese planeado experimentar algo como eso, quizá habría sido con...

-¡Cinna!- Exclamó Leo cuando la puerta se abrió de repente, aliviado al ver a su amigo en lugar de a algún muto desconocido cuando escuchó que alguien entraba en la habitación. El estilista, llevando algunas cosas en sus manos, cerró al entrar; su expresión parecía falta de emoción, demasiado seria para ser él.

Leo lo supo, Cinna estaba al tanto de porqué se hallaba ahí, y de repente se sintió peor que antes.

-Me pidieron que te ayudara a arreglarte un poco.

Las mejillas de Leo se enrojecieron, eso era el colmo de todo; ¿Qué estaría pensando de él?

Quería decir algo, pero no podía, la voz no le daba para nada. Cinna se acercó a él llevando la bolsa de un traje y su maleta de maquillaje.

-Debes usar esto.

Dijo secamente, luego se hincó ante él y repentinamente le tomó la mano.

-Escucha, no tenemos mucho tiempo.- Dijo en un rápido siseo, colocando una cápsula en las manos del muchacho.-Dale esto a ese sujeto, te librará del problema.

-¿Qué es esto?- Susurró el muchacho totalmente choqueado, sin comprender que estaba pasando; Cinna, mirándolo fijamente y con preocupación, siguió.

-Una droga especial, el tipo pensará que pasó la gran noche de su vida; procura dárselo con licor, sólo así surtirá efecto... por las cámaras no te preocupes, todo está preparado; Haymitch vendrá por ti en dos horas, ¿está claro?

El muchacho asintió y guardó silencio, luego procedió a vestirse, Cinna se encargó de dar los últimos toques.

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien.- Le dijo al final, sonriéndole dulcemente, aferrando sus manos con fuerza para inspirarle confianza; después le dio un beso en la frente y le dejó a solas; el chico se sentía ligeramente mejor; no entendía de donde había venido todo eso, que era esa píldora ni quien la había conseguido, pero ahora sabía que no se hallaba solo y eso le hacía sentir más confianza.

Minutos después de que Cinna se fuera, la puerta volvió a abrirse.

-Buenas noches, querido niño.

Leo miró al recién llegado, un muto de rinoceronte, grande, alto y fofo con expresión estúpida en el rostro; aún si el muchacho no supiera sobre la vileza de ese sujeto, que vendía el bienestar de la gente por una noche de placer efímero, aun así le habría desagradado con sólo mirarlo.

-Buenas noches.-Le saludó escuetamente, aunque luego recordó que todo aquello debía salir lo más convincentemente posible, por lo que esbozó una de sus más encantadoras sonrisas, la cual llevó al sujeto a las nubes, pues se pensó que el muchacho realmente estaba feliz de verlo y de lo que iban a hacer.

-Mi nombre es Rontto, recuérdalo, ¿Quieres?-Dijo el sujeto, esperanzado de escucharle decir su nombre durante el acto, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo y acercándose al muchacho a pasos rápidos y con una sonrisa y mirada ansiosa, tomándole de las manos a Leonardo de repente y tratando de abrazarlo y llenarlo de besos; el chico, quien por suerte había guardado la píldora entre sus ropas, dio un paso atrás, tratando de poner distancia entre él y la baba que escurría de la lujuriosa boca de aquel asqueroso tipo.

-Vamos, no te alejes, la vamos a pasar bien.- Gemía el tipo, acortando de nuevo la distancia, sudando por la ansiedad. Entre sus piernas ya se podía apreciar cierta dura protuberancia.

Leo sintió asco de sólo notarlo.

-Lo sé, lo sé...- Murmuró el chico con voz dulce.- Es sólo que... bueno, quisiera que el momento fuera lo más mágico y placentero posible, ¿no piensa igual?

-¡Oh, sí! ¡Oh, sí, mi niño, sí!-Dijo, abrazando por fin al escurridizo chico, estrechándolo entre sus brazos y besando su cuello con desesperación y lujuria, llenándolo de aquella baba al hacerle algunos chupetones.-¡Es eso justo lo que quiero... sí!

El chico se hallaba aún más asqueado, de buena gana lo habría lanzado al otro lado de la habitación y dejado inconsciente, pero no era prudente y esa era su principal línea de acción; volvió a separarse del tipo, escabulléndose de entre sus brazos con trabajo y luchando porque el asco no se reflejara en su rostro.

-Entonces, ¿Le apetecería brindar conmigo por nuestra noche?- Añadió, acercándose al champagne, con una mirada sensual y una sonrisa pícara, tomando la botella y sirviendo las dos copas.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Lo que tú quieras, mi niño!-El tipo se acercó de nuevo al muchacho, quien hábilmente había deslizado la píldora en una de las copas; esta se deshizo instantáneamente; el muchacho entregó dicha copa a Rontto.

-Por nuestra noche.

-Por nuestra noche.- Replicó el rinoceronte, bebiendo el licor con celeridad, ansioso por pasar a lo físico. Al vaciar la copa, volvió a acercarse al muchacho.

Para luego caer al piso como una piedra.

Leo le observó, pasmado. Esperaba que la píldora no lo hubiera matado, pero no podía ser, según Cinna, aquello le ayudaría y precisamente matar a Rontto no sería algo que lo ayudara.

Sin saber qué debía hacer, arrastró al sujeto a la cama y lo echó en ella, alejándose de nuevo, y lo hizo justo a tiempo.

El sujeto había abierto los ojos; Leo se quedó presto a reaccionar en defensa propia si era necesario; pero al parecer, Rontto no estaba consciente de su presencia, al menos no en donde se encontraba, pues miraba frente a sí mismo.

-¡Oh, sí, mi niño, sí!- Gemía el sujeto, deshaciéndose de su propia ropa con prisa y botándola al piso. Leo le miraba con repulsión, pues el sujeto se había quedado totalmente desnudo; acariciando al aire, acostándose boca abajo y comenzando a mover las caderas contra el colchón.- ¡Oh, sí, Leonardo, así, grita más, más!

Leonardo se sentó en el sillón individual, tratando de mirar a otro lado y soportando los constantes gritos y gemidos que salían de la boca del rinoceronte. La cama rechinaba a cada empuje que el sujeto daba contra ella acompañado de más gritos y gemidos, aparentemente se la estaba pasando bomba.

Leo no podía creerlo... ¿De dónde habría sacado Cinna algo como eso?

Pasadas dos horas, tras las cuales Leo pensó que Rontto moriría de tanta actividad, el sujeto cayó pesadamente dormido con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en la boca. Poco después la puerta se abrió y Haymitch se asomó por ella; al muchacho jamás le había dado tanto gusto el verlo como ahora.

-Vamos, ya es tarde.

El chico asintió y abandonó la habitación en compañía de su mentor a toda velocidad.

Abajo, la fiesta continuaba en su apogeo; al parecer, las horas no mermaban los ánimos de los invitados. Effie les esperaba al pie de las escaleras, guiando al muchacho para que se despidiera de toda la gente importante; entre ellos, Plutarch, Baxter...

Y el propio presidente Saki.

Cuando Leo se despidió de él, lo hizo mirándolo con dureza. Saki sonrió complacido; seguro de que el chico le había obedecido, completamente seguro de que lo tenía en sus manos.

Tras las despedidas salieron de la mansión, el auto negro los llevó de vuelta al tren. Rafa y Casey volvieron a él por su cuenta.

Aun mucha gente del Capitolio, los que no habían podido formar parte de la fiesta de la mansión, habían llenado las calles para despedirse del "Chico en llamas"; otros tantos se encontraban en la estación, gritando su nombre y agitando las manos con emoción.

El tren arrancó y salió del Capitolio.

Leo se metió en su camarote, se deshizo de la ropa que llevaba y se dio un baño a consciencia; ansiaba quitarse de encima la baba de Rontto, horrorizado y asqueado por las moretones que el sujeto le había dejado en la piel del cuello; tras ducharse tres veces, salió, se vistió y fue al carro comedor, buscando a Cinna y a Haymitch; deseaba una explicación al origen de la píldora, a todo lo que parecía ocurrir a sus espaldas y que más le convenía saber de una vez.

Sin embargo, ni Haymitch ni Cinna se hallaban a la vista.

-No puedo creerlo... ¿Entonces, a los Vencedores...?

-Los venden al mejor postor, ese Saki no es más que un vil proxeneta.- Dijo Rafa, quedando libre por fin de los cristales térmicos que Cinna le estaba quitando con sumo cuidado.

-Aun no lo entiendo, ¿Cómo sabías?-Insistió Casey; Rafa miró a Haymitch.- ¿A ti...?-Inquirió el muchacho.

-No, yo no tenía a nadie con quien amenazarme para hacerlo.- Replicó el mentor.- Pero a otros...

-Lo que no sé es como hiciste para obtener esa píldora, ¿qué hacía exactamente?- Inquirió Cinna.

-Me la dio un químico refugiado del distrito seis en el trece.-Rafa se masajeaba la piel después de que el último cristal fue retirado.-Él también sabía sobre esas cosas y creó esa pastilla para una amiga suya, sólo que nunca pudo dársela; cuando supo que Leo había ganado los juegos me la dio y me explicó para que servía; ataca cierta zona del cerebro y hace que el sujeto en cuestión se crea que se halla con la persona que desea estar y a la vez actúa sobre las zonas erógenas, es un alucinógeno, pero brinda al usuario la experiencia de su vida.

-Que conveniente.- Añadió Cinna con alivio mientras guardaba su equipo.

-Ahora, habrá que comenzar a trabajar en el siguiente paso, como pueden ver, no hay marcha atrás.- Dijo Haymitch, convencido por fin; Rafa y Casey asintieron.

El tren siguió su camino durante toda la noche, noche en la que Leonardo no pudo pegar un ojo.

Al casi acercarse el amanecer, el tren hizo su primera parada de reposta. El chico bajó del vehículo, deseoso de tomar algo de aire fresco y poder estirar las piernas.

Tras un rato de sentir el fresco de la mañana en su rostro, el chico se sentó sobre el césped, pensando en todo aquello que estaba pasando.

Ahora más que nunca debía luchar, no había opción, no había marcha atrás; Saki le había demostrado de lo que era capaz, y era obvio que aquella era sólo la punta del iceberg, que podía tener trucos peores ocultos bajo la manga y que su familia no estaría a salvo hasta que ese tipo estuviera... muerto.

Respiró profundamente... Muerto, no había de otra, aunque le desagradaba la idea de matar, estaba consciente que el único fin que podía tener el presidente era ese; vivo no los dejaría en paz, vivo, Panem seguiría a su merced porque podría levantarse también en su contra y retomar el control si un grupo rebelde lograba tomarlo.

Pensó en su familia, en la paz y el bienestar que deseaba para ellos, el que nunca tuvieran que sufrir un horror como el que pasó esa noche, y también pensó en su padre.

¿Acaso su padre llegó a sentirse como Miyamoto-san? ¿Culpable por no haber podido darles un país libre? ¿Qué sentiría si hubiese sabido lo que estuvo a punto de ocurrir?

De sólo pensarlo la tristeza le invadió, se abrazó las rodillas y ocultó un poco el rostro en ellas.

La letra de una vieja canción volvió a su mente, una canción que no le gustaba antes porque le daba miedo, y que ahora le parecía como si hubiese sido profética, como si la hubiera escrito alguien para él.

Y sin pensarlo comenzó a cantar:

Come in, come in my father dear

And spend this hour with me

For I have a meal, a very fine meal

And I fixed it up for thee, thee

I fixed it up for thee

"Ven, ven a mi padre querido

Y pasa esta hora conmigo

Pues yo tengo una comida, una muy buena comida

Y la arreglé para ti, para ti

la arreglé para ti"

En el cuarto de máquinas, Rafa dormitaba cuando escuchó aquella voz; era inconfundible, era Leonardo.

Hacía tiempo que no lo oía cantar, desde que iban a los cuatro a entrenar con Splinter y durante los descansos solía entonar alguna vieja canción del distrito doce. Rafa nunca se lo dijo, pero disfrutaba mucho de la voz de su hermano, la cual era fina, hermosa, suave cuando era debido, potente cuando lo ameritaba y llena de emoción cuando así lo requería; Leo cantaba con el corazón y eso lo apreciaban los sinsajos, que, como Rafa pudo notar en aquellas ocasiones, se callaban para oír al muchacho y luego se alejaban imitando sus cantos, cosa de la que Leo nunca cayó en cuenta.

Quiso salir a escucharlo mejor, sobre todo al reconocer la canción, pero se contuvo; pegó el oído a la pared para escuchar mejor.

No, I ain't commin' in, I ain't commin' in

To spend this hour with thee

For I have to go down in the mines

I return this night to thee, thee

I return this night to thee

"No, yo no puedo ir, no puedo ir

a pasar esta hora contigo

Por qué tengo que ir abajo en las minas

Vuelvo esta noche a ti, a ti

Vuelvo esta noche a ti"

Did he got up his arrow and his bow

His arrow and his string

And he went down to the forest deep

And sweetly he did sing, sing

And sweetly he did sing

"Él levantó su flecha y su arco

Su flecha y su cadena

Y se fue hacia el bosque profundo

Y dulcemente empezó a cantar, cantar

Y dulcemente empezó a cantar"

Up spoke, up spoke a mockingjay

From a willow tree

You had a father in the mines

Who's gone this day from thee, thee

Who's gone this day from thee

"Habló, habló un Sinsajo

Desde un sauce

tienes un padre en las minas

Que ha pasado este día de ti, de ti

Que ha pasado este día de ti"

Woe be woe be mockingjay

Woe be woe be to thee

I'll send an arrow through your heart

For to bring such news to me, me

For to bring such news to me

"¡Ay, ay, Sinsajo!

¡Ay, ay de ti!

Voy a enviar una flecha a través de tu corazón

Por traer este tipo de noticias para mí, para mí

Para traer este tipo de noticias para mí"

Up spoke, up spoke that mockingjay

Don't waste your time with me

Go home and mind those pretty little boys

They father no more to see, see

They father no more to see

"Habló, habló ese sinsajo

No pierdas tu tiempo conmigo

Vete a casa y anima a esos bonitos niños

que a su padre no volverán a ver, ver

que a su padre no volverán a ver"

He went home to his house that night

That house so cold and mean

And he held his brothers close to his side

And never more did sing, sing

And never more did sing

"él fue a su casa, a su casa esa noche

Que casa tan fría y mezquina

Y llevó a sus hermanos cerca de su lado

Y nunca más volvió a cantar, cantar

Y nunca más volvió a cantar"

Y tras esto, la voz de Leonardo se apagó y sólo se escucharon los sollozos.

Y en el interior del tren, las lágrimas de Rafael acompañaban, silenciosamente a las de su hermano.


	6. Con las cartas sobre la mesa

¡Hola! Aquí estamos de nuevo con el resto de la historia :D Muchas gracias a todos los que la leen, a los que dejan review y a los que no también :D

FortuneLadyStar: ¡Lo siento, linda! En verdad, no quería hacerte perder la cena, no así, sorry, jejeje espero que tu mamá no esté molesta por eso qué bueno que por lo menos el resto te gustó ¡¿Verdad que la canción es hermosa?! Es una de mis favoritas de ese disco y la verdad quería usarla y no hallaba donde y ahí me pareció un buen punto :D Mantengo la promesa, de veras, promesa del dedito meñique… y no es que ese arco y la punta afilada me asusten… no que va O.O XDD pobre leo, sí, eso le vendría bien y creo que tienes razón, si no es a fin de año es hasta el que viene ;_; Besos y gracias ;)

AlondraHamato: No te apures, si algo se ofrece igual me dices, gracias y Besos :D

Iukarey:Bueno, si los ponen a pelearse la trata es hasta lo de menos (eh… creo que si fuera cosa de juntar, sería en subasta, muchos se querrían pelear el privilegio y pujarían por dar el mejor precio, ¿no crees?) XDDDDDDD Caparlo con cerillos, como que se iba a tardar un rato, ¿no? ¡Dios! Sí conozco esas canciones, por desgracia, son de las cantantes favoritas de mi madre… ¡Hasta escalofríos me dio! XDDD sorry, pero sí hay más planes malvados en su contra, gomen. Que bueno que te gustó la última parte :D amo esa canción! :D besos y nos estamos leyendo ;)

Dragonazabache: Sí, esa sería buena, ahogarlo con lo que sea, muchos nos formamos para eso :D Creo que tus dudas se resuelven un poco en este cap, por lo menos una parte y espero que te guste ;D gracias por tus coments. Besos linda :D

FloMafer: ¡Bienvenida! Me gusta tu nick ;) gracias por leer, que bueno que te guste la historia :D (yo también espero con llamas, me gustaría ir a la premiere, pero lo malo es que trabajo al día siguiente y no podría con la desvelada ;_;) 1.- XDDD Es que Baxter no podía faltar, y créeme que no me acordaba de Mona Lisa cuando cree a la lagarto, XDD casi no me tocó ver mucho de ella en sus tiempos. 2.Sí, es lo mismo (pobre finnick, nomas de pensarlo, cuando leí eso en el libro sentí tan feo T.T)3. ¡Gracias! Tenía ganas de vestirlo muy "chick" ;) Sí, en una carpeta tengo mezclada el soundtrack con el score de la película y lo oigo cuando escribo, me ayuda mucho, además en esa carpeta tengo la de "girl on fire" de arshad y dos versiones de fans de "The Hanging Tree" que son geniales, eso realmente me inspira :D. Gracias, espero que el cap te guste, Besos :D

CrystalVioleta: ¡hola! Perdón, espero ya no tardar tanto ahora ;) y también espero que te guste el cap. Besos :D

Leonatello: Sigo amando tu nick, ¡no puedo evitarlo, es muy original! Sí, esa canción es hermosa y es una de mis favoritas del soundtrack de los juegos :D XDDDDDD Con lo que dices del colchón casi me matas de sólo imaginarlo (Iuc!) XDDD pero habría sido bueno para que se lo rompiera XDDD (al luchador? A cual? O.o) Ya veremos que pasa con esos dos, don't worry ;) ¡Gracias! Por que en serio, tienes razón, el randori no es más que eso y si me serviría, ya te avisaré, lo tengo muy presente :D XDDDDDDDDDDD Oye que ideas para contra la pobre de Johanna XDDD Wow, esa no me la sabía, mis respetos a tu abuelo :D XDDDDD lagartija lagartona, esa estuvo buena ;) También por ahí me mencionaron a Mona Lisa XDDD Sí, habría sido lindo reunirlos y que fueran de vuelta en el tren, pero imagínate que trauma y que doloroso para los hermanitos estar en una situación así sin poder ayudar Gracias por la comprensión :D También te aprecio mucho, cuídate y espero que te guste el cap. Besos :D

Disclaimer: Los juegos del hambre, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, personajes, situaciones y demás no me pertenecen a mí, sino a sus respectivos autores; Suzanne Collins, Peter Laird y Kevin Eastman.

Gracias a mi Beta Haoyoh Asakura, sin ella este fic no podría ser.

Sólo cierra tus ojos

El sol se está poniendo

Vas a estar bien

Nadie puede hacerte daño ahora

Ven, luz de la mañana,

Tú y yo estaremos sanos y salvos

Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift

Capítulo VI

El tren estaba a punto de llegar a su destino en el distrito doce ya entrada la tarde.

Flavius, Venia y Octavia trabajaban con Leo, poniéndolo presentable para su arribo a la estación que estaría a rebosar de gente y cámaras. Como era habitual en ellos, no paraban de hablar, esta vez sobre las maravillas del Capitolio y la hermosa fiesta en la mansión del presidente Saki; el buen gusto del decorado, lo glamoroso de la cena, el baile y los espectáculos del jardín, además de criticar las vestimentas de los invitados y halagando el buen gusto de algunos, entre ellos el del presidente y su familia, que siempre lucían ropas de gran diseño y alta calidad.

Los tres estaban realmente animados, y al mismo tiempo se lanzaban miradas entre ellos aunadas a sonrisitas pícaras al notar las marcas en el cuello del muchacho; la duda los carcomía, deseaban saber con quién había estado Leo como para obtener aquellos "trofeos", pero por más que intentaban sacar el tema con el muchacho u obtener la deseada información usando todos sus métodos, les fue imposible. Leo simplemente era una tumba que ni respondía a la charla sobre la fiesta y mucho menos satisfacía la mal sana curiosidad de sus compañeros.

Cuando por fin habían terminado su encomienda, llegó Cinna, con su equipo en las manos. Dio el visto bueno a lo hecho por sus ayudantes y los hizo salir del camarote del chico.

Cuando abandonaron el lugar, Cinna le sonrió a Leo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Ahora sí... no quiero ser grosero, pero me estaban hartando.

-Es comprensible.- El estilista le entregó la bolsa con el traje.-Los aprecio, pero a mí también suelen cansarme a veces.-Dijo, sonriendo, algo a lo que Leo correspondió débilmente.

Cinna le miró con dulzura, posó su mano sobre el hombro del muchacho con suavidad.

-Anímate, ya pasó... ahora sólo debes hacer esta última presentación y será todo.

-Gracias.- Replicó, esforzándose nuevamente por sonreír.

Después de vestirse, dejó que Cinna le maquillara; como de costumbre, el hombre le aplicó una capa suave en el rostro, lo suficiente para que no brillara ante las cámaras, aparte de eso, maquilló los moretones que el chico presentaba en el cuello, ocultando perfectamente aquellas marcas que a Leo tanto le avergonzaban. Cuando el estilista terminó, Leo se miró al espejo; los horribles chupetones que Rontto le había hecho, desaparecieron por completo y por primera vez desde que salieran del Capitolio, el muchacho sonrió verdaderamente feliz.

-¡Gracias!

-Fue un placer.- Replicó el estilista, dichoso al ver aquella sonrisa amplia y sincera en el rostro del niño.-Bien, ya es hora, será mejor que salgamos antes de que Effie venga a gritarnos.

Leo asintió y salió del vagón, seguido por Cinna.

-¡¿Por qué tardaron tanto?! -Exclamó la mujer al verlos aparecer en el pasillo. El tren ya se había detenido por completo, lo cual indicaba que sólo les esperaban a ellos para comenzar el espectáculo. Effie se veía alterada por el ligero retraso y Leo no pudo evitar pensar que lo que Haymitch solía decirle a la mujer (que soltara un poco su corsé) era un consejo acertado.

-Lo sentimos.

-Sí, estábamos arreglando algunos detalles de última hora.

-Oh... entiendo.- Replicó Effie mirando de soslayo el cuello del chico, suspirando aliviada y relajándose un poco al notar que se veía normal; Leo se sonrojó... era obvio que todos habían notado aquellas marcas y eso le daba mucha vergüenza.-Muy bien, entonces... ¡Adelante! Y recuerda, ¡Mentón en alto, sonrisa perfecta!-Sonriente, le dio un pellizco en la mejilla y tomó su lugar para salir junto con la comitiva.

Haymitch se acercó a Leo, esbozando una media sonrisa, torcida y algo forzada.

-¿Listo?

-Totalmente.- El muchacho miraba al mentor con seriedad.

La puerta del vagón del tren se abrió y los gritos de euforia de la gente del distrito doce llenaron el ambiente.

El alcalde los esperaba con una amplia sonrisa. Leonardo, seguido de Haymitch, salió del tren y estrechó la mano que aquel hombre le extendía, para luego saludar a todos los que se hallaban en la estación, al tiempo que buscaba a su familia con la vista. No tuvo que buscar mucho; ataviados elegantemente con ropa que Cinna les había dejado antes de partir, Donny, Mickey, Abril y Magda se acercaron al muchacho, abalanzándose sobre él con emoción y estrechándolo fuertemente; Leo, feliz, les abrazó con la misma intensidad, sintiendo que todas las penas acumuladas durante el trayecto se evaporaban de repente. Como siempre, su familia era el bálsamo que le curaba todas las heridas.

Sin embargo, el gusto no le duró mucho, pues debían abandonar el andén para continuar con el itinerario. Effie tomó del brazo a Leonardo y sin darle tiempo a protestar, lo guió suavemente hacia el auto que habría de llevarlo al rally que se hacía por la plaza del distrito. Leo bufó con fastidio, mirando a la mujer con cara de pocos amigos; aunque obviamente tuvo que volver a ser todo sonrisas si quería que aquello acabara rápido y bien. Miró hacia atrás, a su familia, quienes no dejaban de sonreírle mientras Donny, moviendo los labios sin emitir sonido alguno trataba de decirle "nos veremos en la cena"; Leonardo le sonrió dulcemente.

"Sólo un poco más" Pensaba "sólo un poco más y pronto acabará todo".

Junto con Haymitch, el muchacho abordó el auto que pronto les llevó por las calles y la plaza del distrito doce, las cuales se hallaban abarrotadas con toda su gente, frente a ellos, formando una valla, los agentes de la paz se alineaban firmes y serios... excepto Darius y Purnia que al ver pasar al muchacho le sonrieron cálidamente, algo a lo que Leo correspondió feliz; la larga línea de agentes continuaba, humanos y mutos por igual y entre ellos, Leo pudo ver a dos mutos de tortuga y uno de salamandra; recordó de pronto al que estaba en casa de Haymitch y su pecho se sintió pesado de repente... ¿Qué esperaba realmente? Había mutos entre las filas de los agentes de la paz, eso no era nuevo, y él sabía que habían reptiles entre ellos, por lo cual no era de extrañar que uno visitara a Haymitch, pero, ¿por qué de repente se sentía tan descorazonado?

Todo el distrito doce se hallaba presente en las calles. Leo sabía que para esos eventos de la Gira de la Victoria, la gente solía ir "acarreada"... lo sabía bien porque a él y a su familia les habían obligado toda su vida a asistir a animar al Vencedor en turno por lo cual la gente más parecía ganado rumiante que una multitud en el punto más álgido de la emoción y la admiración; sin embargo, en esta ocasión realmente estaban felices y animados, y no era para menos, el Vencedor en turno era de los suyos, un niño pobre de la veta que se había convertido en el héroe de Panem y la salvación de muchos al haber ganado, al haber obtenido tantos beneficios para aquellos que eran tan pobres como lo había sido él.

Y ante eso, Leo sintió que se ahogaba; aquella gente realmente estaba agradecida y feliz, gritaban su nombre con verdadera admiración y gratitud... pensar en que pronto, por su culpa, se verían en medio de una terrible guerra le hacía sentir miserable.

Y peor era si no lo hacía.

Al terminar el recorrido por la plaza el auto se enfiló con rumbo a la casa del alcalde, pues ahí se llevaría a cabo la cena de gala; el auto se estacionó frente al edificio. Haymitch y Leo descendieron del auto, aun saludando a los que se hallaban aglomerados en la calle, y entraron, encontrándose dentro con Effie, Cinna y el equipo de preparación, los cuales abordaron a Leo en cuanto lo vieron entrar.

-Vamos, tienes que cambiarte.

-¿Otra vez?- Soltó el muchacho con desanimo; en verdad le gustaba las ropas que su amigo hacía, pero eso de cambiarse a cada rato era demasiado, además, quería ir a ver a su familia; seguramente ya se encontraban en el lugar.

-En verdad, esto será lo último... por ahora.-Aclaró Cinna, con una sonrisa.

-Eso me dijiste hace rato.- Replicó el chico con fastidio, siguiéndolos por las escaleras al segundo piso, donde el alcalde había reservado una habitación especial para el muchacho. Ahí, el equipo de preparación le hizo algunos cuantos arreglos y Cinna le dio un traje nuevo para la cena de gala.

Algunos minutos después, Leo salía de la habitación acompañado de Haymitch, Effie y Cinna. La mujer, como siempre, iba dándole al muchacho las recomendaciones acostumbradas que a estas alturas, Leo ya se sabía de memoria y a las que respondía sólo asintiendo con la cabeza. La comitiva llegó a la entrada del salón principal en la casa del alcalde, que de principal sólo tenía el nombre, pues era mucho más pequeño que las de los edificios de justicia de los otros distritos y si bien estaba decorado con buen gusto, no era tan elegante como los otros. Siguiendo el protocolo acostumbrado; Haymitch entró en el salón, siendo recibido por una oleada de aplausos; quince pasos después, Leonardo hizo su aparición y los aplausos aumentaron la intensidad.

Desde su lugar el muchacho pudo ver entre la multitud a Magda, Abril, Donny y Mickey que aplaudían emocionados, esbozando enormes sonrisas y con los ojos brillantes de orgullo y admiración. El chico les sonrió dulcemente, aunque los pensamientos funestos le embargaron de nuevo, pues después de la fiesta necesitaba hablar con todos, con Haymitch, con Cinna, pero en especial con sus hermanos; estaba resuelto a seguir el destino que aparentemente le esperaba y sacar a sus hermanos del distrito doce era prioridad.

Sin embargo no podía evitar sentirse miserable. Los chicos se veían tan contentos, sanos y bien, Magda y Abril parecían tan plenas y Leo sabía que eso se debía en gran parte al giro que la fortuna les había dado con su triunfo en los juegos. Ahora vivían en una casa elegante, con todos los servicios, acogedora y cómoda; no les faltaba comida o ropa, no había nada que necesitaran que no estuviese ahí en el acto gracias a la increíble fortuna de la que ahora eran dueños.

¿Y ahora, después de tantas penas, él iba a salirles con eso? ¿Simplemente iba a decirles "nos vamos" y los sacaría del doce... a dónde? ¿Y para qué? ¿Para qué él se la jugara como revolucionario con la incertidumbre de si lograría su objetivo o moriría en el intento?

El sólo hecho de pensar en sacar a sus hermanos de su ritmo de vida, de sus rutinas tranquilas en el doce por llevarlos a... a... aún no sabía dónde, sacarlos de la seguridad de la casa de la villa de los vencedores, le hacía sentir miserable.

Y casi le hacía sentir deseos de echarse para atrás.

Si tan sólo hubiera una forma de hacer ambas cosas; tenerlos seguros, sanos y salvos, y poder pelear por Panem.

Cuando por fin pasó la bienvenida al Vencedor; Mickey llegó corriendo y saltó hacia Leo, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos.

-¡Leo, te extrañé!

-Yo también te extrañé mucho, Mickey.- Replicó el muchacho, sujetando a su impulsivo hermanito que seguía colgado de él y acariciando su cabeza con ternura, como siempre solía hacerlo.

-Mickey, lo vas a tirar.- Le reñía suavemente Donny, acercándose también; abrazó a su hermano mayor cuando el menor dejó de monopolizarlo tanto.- ¡Qué alegría que hayas vuelto!- Dijo con verdadero alivio en la voz, algo que a Leo le extrañó; Donny le sonrió alegremente al tiempo que arqueaba una ceja, extrañado por la incomprensión reflejada en el rostro de Leonardo.-No puedo yo sólo con Mickey.

-¡Oye!

-Nadie puede con Mickey.- Añadió Abril, sonriendo y abrazando a Leonardo, al tiempo que le daba un beso en la mejilla.- ¿Qué tal la gira?

-Bien.

-Te vimos en la televisión, Leo, te veías maravillosamente.- Añadió Magda, dándole también un beso, completando así el grupo.

-¡Tienes que contármelo todo! ¿Qué tal son los otros distritos? ¿Cómo se ven? ¿Qué hay de moda ahora en el Capitolio? ¡Vamos!-Siguió Abril, emocionada, tomándole de la mano para llevarlo a la mesa asignada al Vencedor.

-¡No, no! ¡Hay que comer primero! ¿Has visto la mesa de los bocadillos? ¡Hay muchas cosas que no había visto antes!- Interrumpió Mickey, tomándole de la otra mano y tratando de jalarlo por su lado.

-Niños, lo van a lastimar.

-No te preocupes, Magda... creo que puedo con los dos.- Leo reía felizmente por primera vez en varios días; aquel juego con sus hermanos era algo que añoraba y necesitaba con urgencia.

La familia, feliz de hallarse reunida de nuevo, tomó posesión de sus lugares en la mesa principal, a lado del alcalde y de la gente importante del distrito. Dónde pudieron degustar de la excelsa cena que se había preparado en honor de Leo esa noche; una serie de platillos y postres que no eran comunes en aquel lugar y que Leo supuso, se hacían exclusivamente para las cenas de los Vencedores o para cuando venía alguien importante del Capitolio. Los chicos acapararon el tiempo de su hermano lo más posible, disfrutando de estar unidos otra vez después de la larga gira; y aunque tuvieron que dejar que hablara con algunos de los invitados especiales de la fiesta, aun así, pudieron charlar con él durante el resto de la cena.

-En fin... qué Stillson nos sale a todos con "este es un examen sorpresa, así que no me protesten por no haberles avisado para que pudieran estudiar" y no nos quedó otra más que hacerlo, ¡que injusticia! ¿Verdad?

-Mickey, el profesor Stillson tenía razón, un examen sorpresa es para evaluar que tal están tus conocimientos sin más preparación previa que tus tareas y la atención que prestas en clase, no es injusto, es algo obvio.-Aclaraba Donny.

-¡Por eso es injusto! Él sabe que no presto atención en clase y que no hago mis tareas y... ¡Ups!

-¿Ya oíste a este caradura, Leo? Por eso te digo que es un alivio que hayas vuelto, a mí no me hace caso y ahora hasta alardea de su pereza, ¿no le dirás nada?

Leo sonreía plácidamente, feliz y divertido por los alegatos de sus hermanos.

-No, déjalo así, ya será después.

-¿Qué? ¡Por eso no obedece!

-¡Sí! ¡Gracias, Leo, eres lo máximo!

-Y tú un holgazán.- Insistía Donny.

-Eso no es cierto, sólo soy distraído.

-Ya, Donny, deja a Mickey en paz, ¡Ven, Leo, vamos a bailar!-Abril tomó al chico de la mano y lo jaló hacia la pista, mientras Donny abría los ojos a todo lo que daba.

-¡No, Abril, espera, yo...! Aww.

-Te la ganaron.- Dijo Mickey alegremente.

-Cállate.

-¡Yo también quiero bailar con Leo, y quizá después con Abril!- Exclamó el menor dando un salto, Donny sólo atinó a darle un zape a su extrovertido e hiperactivo hermanito, mientras Magda reía por la escena. Donny suspiró, parecía que tanto Mickey como Leo se habían propuesto mantener a Abril ocupada y lejos de él.

La noche no fue del todo mala como Leo había esperado; es cierto que tenía que atender de nuevo y de vez en vez a los invitados especiales que, según ellos, estaban ahí exclusivamente para verlo, pero aun así, pudo pasar el resto de la velada con su familia, disfrutando de ese momento juntos después de los largos meses de separación; jugando, bailando, comiendo y charlando animadamente, riendo como sentía que nunca lo había hecho y feliz por fin, por una noche en su vida. Sus hermanos se veían realmente contentos y disfrutaban tanto dela fiesta como de por fin estar reunidos con él y eso le hacía sentir aún más animado; vagamente, la sombra de lo que vendría en cuanto abandonaran la casa del alcalde le asaltaba de vez en vez, pero trataba de ahogarla con la risa de sus hermanos, los comentarios de Donny, los juegos de Miguel Ángel, la sonrisa de Abril y la suave y tierna risa de Magda. En esos momentos no quería pensar en nada, ni en la revolución, ni en Saki, ni en la posibilidad de abandonarlo todo por seguir un futuro incierto.

Tenía ahí a los que más amaba y eso era lo único que importaba.

-Ya es tarde, si deseas volver a casa este es un buen momento.- Haymitch, se había acercado a Leo y le hablaba de manera discreta al oído.

El chico sintió de repente la vuelta de golpe a la realidad. Miró a su familia, preguntando con la mirada si deseaban irse. Sonrientes y algo cansados, asintieron casi a la vez. Se levantaron de la mesa y acompañaron a Leo a despedirse del alcalde y los otros invitados; después de eso, Effie se acercó al muchacho.

-Ve a la habitación, Cinna te dejó otra muda.

-¿No puedo irme así?

La acompañante miró al chico con horror, como si hubiera dicho una blasfemia de niveles apocalípticos.

-¿Y dejar que la prensa te vea así? En el Capitolio no hay problema, pero en los distritos hay que usar algo más "discreto y apropiado", Además, es bueno que vean que tienes un vestuario nutrido, así la reputación de Cinna seguirá en alto.

-Dudo mucho que a Cinna le importe algo como eso, pero está bien...- Murmuró el chico con hastío.-No tardo.-Dijo a sus hermanos de manera resignada.

-No te preocupes.-Intervino Haymitch.- los llevaré al auto, te esperaremos ahí.

-De acuerdo, no tardaré.

La familia asintió y siguieron a Haymitch al estacionamiento frente a la casa. Effie acompañó a Leo al segundo piso, esperándolo al principio de la escalera. El muchacho entró en la habitación y se puso el traje que Cinna le había dejado en ella.

Cuando por fin terminó de cambiarse, cansado, suspiró y tomando las cosas del estilista, para ahorrarle el trabajo a él o al equipo de preparación de ir a buscarlas, salió de la habitación; seguro cuando Effie lo viera llevando el equipo consigo pegaría el grito en el cielo, pues según ella, el muchacho no debía ocuparse de ese tipo de cosas, pero ya hallaría la forma de tranquilizarla.

Sólo que Effie no se hallaba en donde debía esperarlo.

"Menos mal" Pensó Leo "Seguramente está en el auto... No, se trata de Effie, seguro alguien halagó su vestido y se fue a charlar de modas al salón". Resignado, pues sabía que sin Effie no podía irse, el niño bajó la escalera, disponiéndose a ir a buscar a la acompañante de vuelta al salón de fiestas.

Sin embargo un ruido llamó su atención; estuvo a punto de ignorarlo y seguir con la búsqueda de Effie, pero el sonido volvió a oírse y la curiosidad pudo más con el joven que cualquier otra cosa. El ruido provenía del pasillo, sonaba como si un grupo de personas se hallara manifestándose en alguna de las habitaciones, lo cual obviamente no tenía sentido alguno, además, por mucho barullo que se oyera, no se escuchaba tan alto como para creer que en realidad un grupo de manifestantes se hallara en la casa del alcalde.

Caminó por el pasillo hacia una puerta que se encontraba entreabierta, lugar de donde provenía el sonido; echó un vistazo, el lugar era la oficina que el Alcalde tenía en casa, estaba vacía, pero se hallaba encendida la televisión.

Por lo regular las televisiones en Panem solían encenderse solas si había alguna transmisión que el gobierno quería que el pueblo viera a fuerza. ¿Habría ocurrido algo nuevo? Quizá no fuera nada importante, a veces esas transmisiones eran sólo anuncios de nuevas reglas o disposiciones gubernamentales, o en sus momentos las transmisiones de las giras, las cosechas y los juegos del hambre; sin embargo, aún con más curiosidad, el chico se adentró en la oficina.

En la pantalla había una mujer desconocida para Leonardo, pues quien regularmente presentaba las noticias para todo Panem, era un hombre de avanzada edad; el chico siguió observando la presentación especial. La mujer parecía fría e insensible, pero en su voz se podía notar que se hallaba consternada.

-...los sediciosos fueron ubicados y arrestados, llevándolos a la plaza para su castigo...-

Ante esas palabras, Leo se sobresaltó. Era más que obvio que aquella no era una transmisión normal, no era algo que mostrarían en el noticiero a todo Panem. Lo comprendió de repente; ese debía ser un sistema privado, creado sólo para transmitir este tipo de situaciones a los alcaldes de cada distrito.

Cerró la puerta con cuidado y se acercó a mirar mejor a la pantalla. A pesar del movimiento de las cámaras y de los destrozos que presentaba el lugar, Leo pudo reconocer aquella plaza, pues ya la había visitado. Eran inconfundibles las losetas blancas, el alto edificio de justicia de mármol y el escudo que presentaba aquel rayo de energía para simbolizar la actividad del distrito cinco.

En la plaza todo era un caos; la gente gritaba y se remolinaba tratando de detener a los agentes de la paz que llevaban arrestados a un grupo que, según la comentarista, habían intentado rebelarse; varios hombres y mujeres de distintas edades, humanos y mutos por igual, eran llevados con las manos esposadas al centro de la plaza; la gente seguía luchando, atentando con saltar sobre los agentes y liberar a los sediciosos, pero pronto los hombres vestidos de blanco cortaron cartucho y amenazaron con sus armas a los civiles, en un gesto que implícitamente indicaba que, o se alejaban o abrirían fuego, lo cual sirvió para mantener quietos a los que aun deseaban luchar por liberar a los presos.

-... se arrestó a los quince participantes de la cedula; se dice que habían tenido reuniones clandestinas desde hace dos meses; también se capturó al líder de este grupo...

Abriéndose paso entre los agentes y los civiles, otro pequeño escuadrón de blanco apareció llevando a otro preso. Los ojos de Leo se abrieron con horror, su respiración se agitó más y su corazón amenazaba con salir de su pecho de golpe al ver al preso que llevaban aquellos agentes, acusado de ser el instigador de todo.

Las orejas rojizas de comadreja, los ojos hazel, el gesto desafiante, furioso, enfadado y a la vez, asustado.

Era el padre de Finch.

Un agente de la paz se acercó a él, cortó cartucho rápidamente y sin ceremonia alguna le dio un tiro por detrás de la cabeza. El cuerpo de la comadreja cayó de cara sobre las losas blancas de la plaza, regando con su sangre y sus sesos el lugar; la gente gritó al momento del disparo y el resto del grupo siguió el camino de su líder, siendo ejecutados sin previo juicio ni contemplación alguna.

Entre los civiles que gritaban y se lamentaban, Leo pudo distinguir a la madre de Finch, echa un mar de llanto, gritando de verdadera agonía; llevaba a su hijo más pequeño en los brazos mientras Ren, llorando convulsamente, se hallaba sujeto a las faldas de su madre.

-... por tal motivo, se ordena un registro exhaustivo en los distritos para ubicar y neutralizar cualquier otra cédula que pudiera gestarse. Permanezcan alertas a cualquier nuevo cable.

Tras esto, la mujer desapareció y el aparato volvió a apagarse.

Leonardo estaba en shock. Habían levantamientos en los distritos, o por lo menos eso se intentó en el cinco; pero por desgracia, aquel levantamiento había sido en vano, culminando con la muerte de un hombre bueno, cuyo único delito era el desear el bienestar de sus hijos y querer purgar el dolor de la pérdida de su hija.

Temblando, con un sollozo atrapado en la garganta y el pecho agitado, el chico sujetó bien las cosas y salió a toda prisa de la oficina, procurando dejar entreabierta la puerta, como la había encontrado, para evitar que se dieran cuenta de su intromisión. Las imágenes se repetían una y otra vez en su mente, viendo al padre de Finch caer al piso sin vida...

...viendo a Rafael caer al suelo sin vida.

Avanzó rápidamente con rumbo al salón de fiestas. Effie y el alcalde salían de ahí al mismo tiempo, encontrándose con el muchacho en el camino.

-¡Oh, discúlpame, Leo! Es que una de las invitadas me pidió que le acompañara a su mesa un momento; quería saber sobre mi vestido. Me preguntó si lo había hecho Cinna, pero tuve que decirle que por desgracia él sólo hace ropa para ti, y ocasionalmente para tu familia, nos enredamos en una charla sobre estilos y telas y se me fue la noción del tiempo...

-¿Todo está bien?- Preguntó el alcalde al ver el semblante pálido y los ojos asustados del muchacho.

-Eh... sí, sí, todo está bien, sólo algo cansado, eso... eso es todo.

El hombre le miró, no muy convencido, pero prefirió no hacer mucho escándalo al respecto.

-Bien, entonces es mejor que vayas a descansar, lo mereces después de tanto trabajo.

-Gracias.- Replicó el muchacho, esforzándose por volver a esbozar la encantadora sonrisa que siempre usaba para estar en público.

-Bien, ahora sí vámonos. Un placer, señor Undersee, espero que su esposa se mejore pronto.

-Muchas gracias, señorita Trinket.- El alcalde dio un suave beso en el dorso de la mano de Effie para luego estrechar la de Leo; después de eso, tanto la mujer como el niño se alejaron del lugar.

-Pobre hombre, me estaba contando como su pobre esposa padece una enfermedad crónica; terribles dolores de cabeza constantes, ¿Te imaginas lo horrible que debe ser eso?

-S... sí, lo imagino.

Ambos llegaron hasta el auto, Cinna y el equipo de preparación se encontraban ahí. Al ver a Leo con sus cosas, el estilista sonrió, se acercó a él y las tomó, liberándolo de la carga, pero al notar la expresión del muchacho, la sonrisa se extinguió por completo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Preguntó en un susurro. El chico asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a la puerta del auto, donde Haymitch ya lo esperaba.

-Bien, nosotros nos quedaremos en el tren.-Dijo Effie.- Ya que sé que en tu casa no hay habitaciones disponibles y en la de Haymitch no me quedo ni aunque me paguen.

-Créeme que yo no te pagaría más que para que te colgaras del árbol del ahorcado, queridita.

La acompañante le miró con una mezcla de reproche e indignación; luego, con toda la elegancia posible, levantó el mentón y cerró los ojos, ignorando al mentor, para luego dirigirse a Leo.

-Bien, pronto tendremos que irnos y no nos veremos hasta que se inicié la nueva cosecha y vayamos juntos con los nuevos tributos al Capitolio...

Aquellas palabras hicieron que a Leonardo le hirviera la sangre. El sólo hecho de pensar en repetir la historia, de ver a la gente reunida en la plaza para ver a que niño y niña se llevarían de los brazos de sus padres, sólo para que se mataran o traumaran en la arena, pensar que él sería parte de eso y que peor aún, Effie, la gente de Panem, lo veían como algo normal... natural...

-Así que ¡chaíto! Mañana pasaremos a tu casa para despedirnos... y también de ti, Haymitch, aunque no te lo merezcas. Iremos a la hora del "Brunch"*, besos.- Effie dio un beso en la mejilla a Leonardo y agitando la mano alegremente, se despidió del resto de la familia y se dirigió a otro auto negro, estacionado detrás del de los Hamato y que era para uso de la comitiva. Flavius, Venia y Octavia se despidieron también y se alejaron siguiendo a Effie.

Cinna notaba los cambios de color en el rostro del muchacho, cosa que le preocupó en extremo; sin embargo no debía levantar sospechas, y por más que quisiera quedarse con él, acompañarlo a su casa, no podía hacerlo.

-¿Estarás bien?

Leo asintió levemente, pero sin poder decir palabra alguna. El estilista esbozó una media sonrisa, carente de la alegría que habría sentido si lo hubiera visto bien en realidad.

-Mañana estaré en tu casa, si necesitas hablar... no dudes que estaré dispuesto.

-Gracias.- Murmuró el niño, levantando por fin la mirada para encarar a su amigo. Los ojos del niño denotaban horror y convicción mezclada; miedo y dolor en aquellos ojos que parecían haberlo visto todo.

Cinna se acercó a él, tomándole del mentón y levantándole el rostro un poco; le depositó un suave beso en la mejilla.

-Procura descansar, lo necesitas.

El muchacho asintió. Cinna, despidiéndose de Haymitch, los Hamato y las O'neil, se alejó con rumbo al auto de la comitiva.

Leo entró al otro, con su familia, los cuales también parecían muy cansados y adormilados por todas las actividades del día. El auto arrancó, llegando casi en el acto a la Villa de los Vencedores.

En menos de lo pensado se estacionó frente a la casa de Leonardo; la familia descendió del vehículo, siendo Leo el último en abandonarlo.

Su cabeza daba vueltas y se sentía pesada con todos los pensamientos que le atribulaban. El miedo, la responsabilidad, las decisiones que había tomado y que, por más que le doliera, no podía dejar pasar, no ahora, no después de lo que había visto y que sabía lo que podía venir después.

Miró a sus hermanos, a Magda y a Abril, que entraban en la casa con paso cansado. Lamentaba mucho lo que iba a hacerles, sacarlos de sus vidas en el distrito doce para sobrevivir en la deriva de algún lugar desconocido, pero era mejor sobrevivir por su cuenta que esperar a que Saki se cansara y simplemente mandara matarlos. Los siguió hacia el interior de la casa con los pies pesados por la fatiga, pero más por toda la carga que parecía llevar sobre sus hombros. Haymitch, que se hallaba en las escaleras del pórtico, se detuvo y lo miró, esperando a que se emparejara con él para entrar juntos en la casa.

Al entrar, Haymitch cerró la puerta detrás de ellos; todos comenzaban a quitarse los abrigos y a colgarlos en el perchero. Leo seguía mirándolos, con el ánimo en los suelos. Era hora de afrontar las cosas.

-Muchachos... tengo algo importante que hablar con ustedes, así que... por favor, escúchenme... verán...

-Espera, Leo.- Le detuvo Donny con semblante serio. Miró discretamente a su alrededor y se quitó el abrigo, no sin antes meter la mano en el bolsillo de este. De repente se escuchó un pequeño zumbido y una luz roja parecía brillar en su interior; el muchacho colgó el abrigo en el perchero ante la mirada atónita de su hermano mayor.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Es un aparato que obstruye las ondas de las cámaras y micrófonos que se encuentran en toda la casa.-Respondió Donatello.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Sí, Donny las encontró poco antes de la gira.- Dijo ahora Mickey.-No te dijimos nada porque ya tenías muchos problemas encima.

Leonardo y Haymitch miraban a la familia como si fueran extraños. Donny, Mickey, Abril y Magda, parecían muy serios y serenos ante toda aquella situación.

-¿Cá... maras? ¿Y ustedes lo sabían? ¿Entonces... lo saben?

-¿Qué el Capitolio te odia? Sí. -Respondió Abril.

-Era más que obvio después de los juegos.- Agregó Magda, auto abrazándose como si de repente hubiese comenzado a hacer mucho frío.

-Pero...-Leo seguía estupefacto ante la idea de que hubiesen cámaras por toda la casa, vigilando a su familia día y noche por quien sabe cuántos meses. Miró a su hermano.- ¿Cómo las descubriste?

-Pasemos a la sala, será mejor, ahí te explicaremos todo.-Donny comenzó a avanzar a la estancia del hogar, seguido por los demás; cada uno tomó asiento en los sillones alrededor de la chimenea.

-Las descubrí con ayuda de Mickey.- El chico esbozó una media sonrisa.- Me estaba molestando y cuando quise golpearlo le di a una pared y fracturé la madera; al romperla encontré un cable que no tenía que ver con la instalación eléctrica... he visto las cámaras de vigilancia de la mina cuando asistía al ingeniero y ese cable era igual al de ellas, por eso lo reconocía rápido. Atrapé a Mickey, lo sujeté como si fuera a golpearlo en la cabeza y le dije todo de manera discreta.

-También nos lo dijo a nosotras cuando salimos de casa para ir a hacer compras.-Agregó Abril.

-¿Y... y ese aparato?

-Yo lo construí.- Respondió Donatello con cierto orgullo.- Cuando las cámaras se dañaban en la mina por algún accidente laboral las tomaba en mis tiempos libres y las estudiaba; fue sencillo comprenderlas, saber cómo funcionan y como lograr interferir con la señal; lo construí en el bosque, en nuestra área de entrenamiento porque nuestra vieja casa en la veta también tiene una; no pude hacerlo tan rápido como hubiese querido, no fue fácil conseguir las piezas que necesitaba sin levantar sospechas, tampoco podía pasar muchas horas trabajando en él, así que sólo podía dedicarle media hora al día para que no pensaran que actuaba de manera sospechosa perdiéndome por horas en el bosque yo solo.

Leo se puso de pie de repente, se acercó a su hermano y le abrazó fuertemente, impresionado; sabía que su hermano era un genio... un verdadero genio, y aquello no hacía más que confirmárselo sin duda alguna.

-Donny... eres... ¡Eres increíble!

-Lo sé...-Replicó el chico sonriendo, abochornado; cuando Leo aflojó un poco el abrazo, le miró al rostro; Donatello volvió a ponerse serio.-Ahora sí, podemos y necesitamos hablar seriamente.

Leonardo asintió con la cabeza.

-No podemos permanecer más aquí.- Siguió Donny. Leonardo abrió aún más los ojos, sin poder creer lo que oía.- No sé qué razones torcidas tengan para vigilarte... vigilarnos, y es preciso que salgamos de la mira; no sé qué se piensen, pero obviamente, tratándose del Capitolio no puede ser nada bueno.

-No debemos darles la oportunidad de nada.- Dijo ahora Miguel Ángel con coraje; amaba mucho a su hermano y estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera con tal de alejarlo de la mira del presidente Saki.

Leo miró a sus hermanos, a Abril y a Magda; todos parecían muy decididos, firmes en aquella idea. No podía creer que apenas hacía unas horas se veían tan tranquilos y felices en la fiesta, como si se hallaran ignorantes del peligro que los rodeaba y al contrario, estaban quizá aún más al tanto que él.

-Creo que la actuación nos viene de familia.- Murmuró con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Teníamos que hacerles creer que no sabíamos nada.- Dijo Donny, entendiendo a lo que se refería su hermano.- Es mejor que lo crean así.

-Aunque hay que admitir que no sabemos mucho.- Agregó Magda.- Intuimos que el Capitolio no está muy feliz contigo, después de todo... bueno, los dejaste en ridículo con lo que pasó en la arena.

-Sí.- Intervino Abril.- Pero aún no entendemos muy bien... ¿Por qué la vigilancia? ¿Qué piensan que estás haciendo?

Los cuatro miraban a Leonardo, esperando a escuchar su opinión al respecto, opinión que quizá era el asunto del que quería hablarles desde el principio. El muchacho regresó al sillón que ocupaba hacía un momento, miró a su familia y tras tragar saliva, comenzó a hablar.

-En los distritos... la gente... la gente desea levantarse contra el Capitolio.

-¿En verdad?

El chico asintió.

-Eso suena bien.- Dijo Mickey con cierto tono de esperanza.- Sería grandioso que cayera el gobierno de Saki.

Que cayera el gobierno de Saki... Leo jamás imaginó oír esas palabras de boca de su pequeño hermanito, y debía admitir que pese a todo, le asustaba que él lo dijera, después de todo, así había perdido a Rafa, y no quería que el siguiente fuera Mickey.

-¿Pero eso que tiene que ver contigo?-Volvió a preguntar Abril, pues no comprendía que tenía que ver la actividad sediciosa en los demás distritos con Leo y aquella vigilancia. Donny miró a su hermano y tras unos segundos, sus ojos se abrieron aún más, con sorpresa y horror.

-Creen que tú los estás alentando.

Magda, Mickey y Abril miraron a Leonardo con la misma expresión de Donatello. Leo suspiró.

-La gente de los distritos piensa que yo puedo guiarlos, me ven como... como a un líder.

-Eso también debe pensarlo el Capitolio.-Murmuró Magda. Leo asintió de nuevo.

-Al llegar a cada distrito nos escoltaban como si fuéramos criminales... creo que temían que pudiera entrar en contacto con alguna de las cédulas rebeldes de las zonas.

-¿Cédulas rebeldes? ¿Entonces no sólo son levantamientos fortuitos?

Leo negó con la cabeza.

-No... Acabo de verlo... en el sistema de comunicación privada del alcalde Undersee... Por accidente. En el distrito cinco capturaron a una cédula de quince rebeldes, mataron al líder.- Contuvo el sollozo que se formó en su garganta al recordar al padre de Finch.- Los mataron a todos.

-¡Qué horror!

-¡Con mayor razón debemos irnos de aquí!

-¡Sí! ¡Si piensan que tú tienes que ver con eso trataran de matarte!- Soltó Mickey con angustia.- ¡No quiero que pase eso de nuevo!

Leonardo suspiró otra vez; aquello se estaba volviendo cada vez más difícil.

-Ustedes se irán, yo me quedaré.

-¡¿Qué dices?!

-¡¿Estás loco?!

-¡No puedes decir eso!

-Estás pensando en hacerlo... ¿verdad?- Soltó Donny con espanto.- ¡Estás pensando en unirte a la batalla!

-La gente de Panem sólo se levantará en armas si alguien los guía... si yo los guío.

-¡¿Pero por qué tú?!

-¡No estarás hablando en serio!

-¡No tienes por qué hacer eso!

-Ustedes no vieron lo que yo vi... no escucharon las cosas que yo escuché...- Miró a sus hermanos de nuevo; toda la familia le miraba con angustia.- Escuchen... no sé, no estoy seguro de si sea verdad, pero creo que puedo hacer algo, algo importante en esta lucha y después de todo lo que vi en los demás distritos, después de todas esas cosas... ¡Tengo que hacerlo! ¡Tengo que intentarlo, por todos!

Los semblantes de Donny, Mickey y Abril seguían angustiados, pero cobraron cierta entereza; sólo Magda aun miraba al chico como si hubiera perdido un tornillo en el viaje. Donny miró a los otros dos y los tres asintieron al mismo tiempo, viendo a Leo de nuevo.

-Entonces, ¿cómo te ayudamos?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No, olvídenlo! Ustedes se irán del distrito doce, buscaran refugio en el bosque y entonces...

-Y entonces es más que obvio que sí te volviste loco.- Completó Donny.

-Donny tiene razón, estás loco si crees que te dejaremos ir a una guerra a ti solo.

-Pero... ¡No pueden quedarse, no pueden involucrarse en algo así!

-¿Y tú sí?

-Yo tengo que hacerlo, ustedes no tienen nada que ver en esto.

-¡Ah, no, te equívocas! Estamos inmiscuidos en esto.

-¡No lo están y ni lo estarán! ¡Se irán al bosque y eso es todo!

-Definitivamente se ha vuelto loco.

-¡¿Por qué razón íbamos a irnos dejándote aquí solo?! ¿Cuál es el argumento con el que creíste que nos ibas a convencer?

-¡Qué no quiero perderlos!- Exclamó el muchacho, temblando por la adrenalina y el miedo contenido. Bajó la mirada y su voz, casi en un murmullo, se dejó oír de nuevo.-No quiero pasar por eso, no otra vez.

La familia se quedó en silencio, conmovidos hasta el fondo del corazón por las palabras de Leonardo. Sin embargo, Donny volvió a tomar la palabra.

-Pues nosotros sentimos lo mismo; no queremos perderte, no queremos repetir eso otra vez, lo de Rafa... tú en la arena... Somos tus hermanos y no pensamos dejarte sólo en esta batalla, no esta vez, no otra vez; así que hazte a la idea de que nos tendrás como los primeros reclutas de tu cédula sediciosa.

Abril y Mickey rieron suavemente, Donny les siguió y Leo, sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a reír con ellos al mismo tiempo.

-Además, ¿Cómo has pensado en iniciar todo eso?

-Muy simple, Haymitch me ayudara a hacerlo, ¿Verdad, Haymitch?

El mentor, que se había quedado en la entrada de la estancia, escuchando toda la conversación, dio unos pasos y se acercó a ellos.

-No me queda otra opción.

-¿Él?- Inquirió Donatello con cierta desconfianza; después de todo, Haymitch y sus malos hábitos seguían causándole cierta aprehensión; ¿por qué su hermano consideraba que podía serle de utilidad en un asunto tan delicado como ese?

-Sí, él es el gran conspirador, ¿no es así?- Siguió Leo, mirando ahora a su mentor. El humano sólo esbozó una media sonrisa.

-Si tú lo dices.

-Leo, ¿a qué te refieres? No creo que él vaya a ser de mucha utilidad.

-Yo creo que sí.- Insistió el muchacho, confrontando al humano, listo para interrogarlo como deseaba hacer en el tren; averiguar cómo había iniciado a su hermano en la rebelión, de dónde había venido la píldora que le había dado Cinna para drogar a Rontto.

Haymitch suspiró bajando la cabeza, luego se pasó la mano por el rostro, el cual levantó de nuevo para encarar a los Hamato.

-No creo que nos sirva de mucho.- Murmuró Mickey a Abril, pero todos habían alcanzado a escucharlo. El mentor esbozó una media sonrisa.

-Te diré algo, niño; tan puedo ser de ayuda, que ahora mismo haré mi primera aportación a la causa.- Y dicho esto se dio media vuelta, abrió la puerta y cerrándola tras de él, se alejó de la casa Hamato.

Los chicos se hallaban extrañados. Leo quiso seguirlo, pero no estaba seguro de si debía; después de todo lo que habían hablado, se le figuraba que los espiaban hasta con ojos invisibles internos en la oscuridad de la noche. Se serenó, pensando que debía confiar en Haymitch, después de todo, estaba seguro que él había tenido que ver con la píldora del Capitolio; si había ido por algo, mejor era esperar.

Poco después se escuchó de nuevo la puerta; todos se sobresaltaron al ver entrar a Haymitch de nuevo a la sala.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Cuál es esa grandiosa aportación que ibas a hacer?- Soltó Donny con cierta sorna en la voz.

El mentor señaló con la cabeza al fondo de la sala; Leo se sobresaltó, le había parecido escuchar un sonido.

Y no se había equivocado; del fondo de la estancia, proveniente de la puerta que daba a la cocina, apareció un agente de la paz, o por lo menos eso daba a pensar el uniforme blanco que usaba; pero este era un agente que no habían visto antes; un joven humano de su edad, de cabellos largos y negros, piel levemente bronceada y de complexión media; traía el casco en la mano y esbozó una sonrisa tímida a todos.

-Buenas noches.

-¡¿Quién es él?!- Soltó Donny alarmado; no le parecía buena idea que alguien más se agregara a la conversación sin previo aviso y sin conocerlo, y menos si era agente de la paz.

De pronto se escucharon otros pasos; detrás del chico apareció otro agente; bajo y robusto con manos enguantadas de sólo tres dedos. Toda la familia le miraba con expectación; el recién llegado se quitó el casco, conservándolo en las manos mientras les miraba con su único ojo sano.

Magda y Abril comenzaron a llorar, conmocionadas; Donny y Mickey estaban estáticos, mirando hacia el recién llegado con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

Y Leo... helado, pasmado, sintiendo que la sangre se le bajaba a los pies, simplemente no podía creerlo.

-Hola.- Murmuró Rafael, esbozando una gran sonrisa.-¿Qué hay?

*Brunch: Conjunción de las palabras inglesas "Breakfast" que significa desayuno y "Lunch" que significa almuerzo, es una forma de decir que se tomara un refrigerio que no es ni lo uno ni lo otro.


End file.
